Coral Heatherin tarina
by Thymegirl
Summary: Coral Heather saa tietää olevansa noita Tylypahkasta tulleen kirjeen myötä. Ilon jälkeen iskee kuitenkin epätoivo, kun hän tajuaa, ettei tiedä, miten päästä alkuun. Miksi kukaan ei tule auttamaan pientä jästisyntyistä noitatyttöä? Kuka on tämän takana?
1. Eläintarhassa

Luku 1: Eläintarhassa 

Ulkona oli pilvistä. Tuuli hiljalleen ja lämpimästi. Nuoret puut huojuivat rauhallisesti heinäkuisessa aamun hämyssä. Pihalla kasvava paju rapisutti talon ikkunaa. 11-vuotiaan Coral Heatherin huoneessa herätyskello pirahti päälle.

Coral käännähti sängyssään unisesti, raotti silmiään juuri sen verran että näki jotain ja sammutti herätyskellon. Hän jäi sängylleen makaamaan vielä pariksi minuutiksi, hieroi vihertävän harmaansinisiä silmiään ja nousi sitten istumaan sängyn laidalle haroen otsatukkaansa.

Siinä hän istui, vaaleansinisessä yöpaidassa, keskiruskeat hiukset riippuen sotkuisena myttynä pitkin selkää, katsellen hajamielisesti huoneensa seiniä, joihin oli kiinnitetty taitoluistelijoiden ja telinevoimistelijoiden julisteita. Hän ei miettinyt mitään. Oikeastaan hän mietti harvoin mitään näin aamuisin. Hänen päässään vain pyöri ajatuksia, mihin hän ei kiinnittänyt edes huomiota.

Hän kuvitteli itsensä jäällä, luistellen suuren yleisön edessä. Hän luisteli kovaa, hän hyppäsi ja pyörähti ensimmäisenä naisena kokonaiset viisi kierrosta ja laskeutui sulavasti yhden jalan liukuun. Kaikki taputtivat ja hurrasivat. Coral jarrutti, kääntyi yleisöön päin, kohotti kätensä huikean ohjelmansa lopuksi ja kiitti katsomoa niin viehkeästi kuin osasi. Hänellä oli päällään tumman violetti esiintymispuku, jossa oli kimaltavia tähtikuvioita ja vaaleansininen, liehuva helma.

"Coral! Oletko jo hereillä? Tule alas, puuro jäähtyy!"

Tämä huuto havahdutti Coralin haaveistaan. Hän ponkaisi ylös sängyltään, pujotti violetit aamutossut jalkoihinsa ja kipitti portaat alas keittiöön, jossa Yvonne Heather oli jo kattanut Coralille aamupalan: pienehkö lautasellinen puuroa omenahillon kera, lasi sekamehua ja mandariini.

"Huomenta äiti!" Coral huikkasi Yvonnelle ja istuutui tuoliinsa.

"Nousithan sinä vihdoin!" Yvonne vastasi tyttärelleen leikkisästi. "Aloin jo vähän huolestua, ettet sinä laskeudukaan tänään sieltä pilvien päältä." Coral vähät välitti tästä huomautuksesta ja lappoi puuroa suuhunsa.

Heatherin perheen koti oli suurehko, kermanväriseksi maalattu ja mustakattoinen omakotitalo, jossa oli kaksi kerrosta. Alemmassa kerroksessa sijaitsi vanhempien makuuhuone, olohuone, keittiö, ruokailutila, eteisaula ja kylpyhuone. Ylemmässä ja vähän pienemmässä kerroksessa puolestaan oli Coralin huone, työhuone, vierashuone ja wc.

Yvonne Heather oli omalla tavallaan viehättävä nainen lyhyine suht vaaleine hiuksineen ja sinisine silmineen. Hän muistutti hiukan Coralia, vaikka oli tätä monta vuotta vanhempi. Hän mittasi kahvijauhetta suodatinpussiin, kun Coralin isä Ralph Heather ilmestyi keittiöön tumma tukka sotkuisena myttynä ja haukotellen.

"Huuuomenta…" hän huokaisi. "Sinä olet näköjään jo hereillä, Coral."

"Tietysti olen, isä", tokaisi Coral, "ja sinä näytät olevan vielä puoliunessa. Etkö muista, mihin me mennään tänään?"

"Ralph, kai sinä muistat, että lupasit viedä Coralin käymään eläintarhassa tänään?" Yvonne kysyi samalla, kun laittoi Ralphin lautaselle paistettuja munia ja pekonia.

Ralph katsahti vaimoonsa väsyneesti. "Totta kai muistan", hän sanoi. "Miten olisin sen voinut unohtaa?" hän lisäsi katsahtaen lempeästi Coraliin päin. Coral vastasi katseeseen punastumatta ja rävähtämättä hymyillen.

Aamiaisen jälkeen Coral kiipesi takaisin omaan huoneeseensa pukemaan. Hän puki päälleen sinisen, lilahihaisen t-paidan ja tummanpunaisen hameen, kampasi hiuksensa ja letitti ne itse. Hän oli ylpeä oppimastaan taidosta, sillä harva hänen luokkalaisistaan tytöistä osasi itse letittää omat hiuksensa.

Letitettyään hiuksensa niin suoraan kuin vain osasi Coral avasi vaaleanpunaisen sydänkuvioisen korurasiansa. Siellä ei ollut paljon mitään, vain pari paremman puutteessa Coralille annettua ystävyysnauhaa ja kaulakoru. Ystävyysnauhat Coral oli jo pitemmän aikaa suunnitellut heittävänsä pois, sillä ne olivat Madeleinen ja Kathyn antamia, ja molemmat kiusasivat häntä.

Kaulakoru sen sijaan oli Coralille tärkeä. Se oli hopeainen ketju, jossa riippui tähden muotoinen riipus. Se oli ketjun tavoin hopeaa, ja siihen oli kaiverrettu höyhentä muistuttava kuvio. Coral otti sen rasiasta ja ripusti sen kaulaansa.

Coral oli saanut korun isoisältään syntymäpäivälahjaksi, kun oli täyttänyt kahdeksan vuotta. Hän muisti edelleen sen hetken, kun hän oli istunut olohuoneen lattialla avaamassa lahjojaan vanhempiensa ja isovanhempiensa katsoessa sohvalla vierestä. Hän oli ollut aivan haltioissaan nähdessään riipuksen ja oli kiittänyt tätä niin innoissaan. Hän oli tarkastellut höyhentä ja kysynyt sen merkitystä. Isoisä oli vain hymyillyt ja sanonut: "Ymmärrät sen merkityksen sitten, kun olet valmis." Ralph oli ollut kummissaan kommentista, mutta Yvonne oli vain hymyillyt.

Hän hyppeli portaat alas toistamiseen ja juoksi eteiseen. Siellä hän ujutti hieman liian isot kengät jalkaansa, vetäisi takin päällensä ja kiirehti ulos, missä Ralph oli jo saanut autonsa käyntiin. Coral avasi auton oven ja istahti takapenkille, ja sitten he lähtivät.

"Isä, miksei äiti tullut mukaan?" Coral kysyi.

"Äidillä on muuta puuhaa kotona", Ralph vastasi. "Äidin pitää siivota, laittaa ruokaa ja kaikkea muuta sellaista." Coral oli jo tottunut tuohon vastaukseen niin, että tiesi sen olevan tulossa heti kun kysyi. Yvonne oli kotiäiti, kun taas Ralph toimi kirjastonhoitajana läheisessä kirjastossa.

Viidentoista minuutin ajomatkan jälkeen he saapuivat eläintarhaan. Coral oli innoissaan ja aivan hyppelehti, kun he astuivat portista sisään. Hyppely kuitenkin laantui nopeasti. Coral huomasi Madeleinen vähän matkan päässä hänestä oman perheensä kanssa. Että hän vihasi noita ylimielisiä vihreitä silmiä ja tuota pystynokkaa. Yritti kai näyttää joltain, kun oli kammannut nuo punertavan ruskeat hiukset älyttömän näköiselle pystyponinhännälle. Coralin olisi parasta häipyä isänsä kanssa vähin äänin, ennen kuin Madeleine huomaisi hänet.

Coral halusikin heti ensimmäisenä mennä katsomaan matelijataloa. Miten sopivasti sattuikaan, että se oli täsmälleen päinvastaisessa suunnassa kuin kissalaakso, johon Madeleine perheineen matkasi. Coral lähes raahasi isänsä hämärään ja viileään rakennukseen, jonka ikkunoissa mönki vaikka minkälaista matelijaa ja käärmettä.

Coral pisti kuitenkin merkille yhden tietyn ikkunan. Sen viereen oli kiinnitetty kyltti, jossa luki: _Kuristajaboa, Brasilia. Tämä yksilö on syntynyt eläintarhassa_ ja niin edelleen.

Ikkuna oli kuitenkin tyhjä.

Coral etsi käsiinsä matelijatalon hoitajan ja kysyi tältä: "Miksi tuo kuristajaboan ikkuna on tyhjä?"

"Tiedätkös, se on ollut tyhjä jo muutaman vuoden", hoitaja vastasi. "Yhtenä päivänä tuo lasi vain katosi, ja boa luikersi sieltä pois. Minä ihan luulin, että se kuristaisi sen pienen tumman pojan, mutta se vain sihisi ja luikersi pois talosta. Minä olin ihan sokissa, kun huomasin sen. Se oli kuin taikuutta, usko pois."

Coral jäi miettimään hoitajan sanoja vähäksi aikaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kiinnittää asiaan sen isompaa huomiota ja jätti sen rauhaan. Hän etsi isänsä ja jatkoi kierrosta. He tutkivat joka ikisen käärmeen ja matelijan, jonka näkivät.

Matelijatalon jälkeen he kiertelivät muualla eläintarhassa ja katselivat kaiken maailman apinoita, kissaeläimiä, lintuja ja muita nelijalkaisia. Erityisen paljon Coral piti vaaleista tunturipöllöistä, jotka pyörittelivät päätään ja lehahtivat välillä toiselle oksalle. Ne olivat niin ihanan valkeita ja salaperäisen näköisiä.

Lopuksi Coral jäi pieneen lasten leikkipaikkaan odottamaan, että Ralph saisi ostettua molemmille jäätelöt. Hän istuutui kiikkulaudalle katselemaan maailman menoa.

Yhtäkkiä hän ei enää tuntenutkaan maata jalkojensa alla. Hän kiljaisi, horjahti taaksepäin ja tömähti selkä edellä hiekalle. Ja tämä kaikki tapahtui yhden ainoan sekunnin aikana. Pari sekuntia Coral makasi siinä silmät tiukasti kiinni ja kasvot tuskanirvistyksessä. Sitten hän kuuli naurua yltään ja valitettavasti tunnisti naurajat heti. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki Madeleinen ja Kathyn, joka oli sinisine silmineen ja tummanvaaleine saparoineen varmaan liittynyt seuraan aika äskettäin.

"Tuo ei ollut hauskaa!" Coral huudahti ja koetti nousta seisomaan sillä seurauksella, että lankesi älähtäen uudestaan maahan äkillisen selkäkivun alaisena. "Olisin voinut... kaatua pää edellä!" hän henkäisi.

"No se ei olisi ollut mitenkään haitaksi", ilveili Madeleine. Kuinka Coral tosiaankin vihasi noita silmiä, jotka tuijottivat suoraan hänen omiinsa. "Sinullahan on vaikka kuinka paljon aivoa siellä pehmusteena!" Madeleine jatkoi vielä kumartuen Coralia kohti.

Se oli iso virhe.

Yhdessä hujauksessa Coral oli tarttunut Madeleinen poninhännästä kiinni ja vetäissyt sen vaaleanpunaisen pörrödonitsin, joka piti poninhännän koossa, irti Madeleinen hiuksista. Nyt oli Madeleinen vuoro kiljaista. Hiukset valtoimenaan hän tarrasi juuri seisomaan nousseen Coralin käsistä kiinni ja riepotti tätä suuntaan jos toiseen raivoissaan.

"SINÄ PILASIT KAMPAUKSENI!" Madeleine kiljui. Kathy näki sopivaksi myötäillä Madeleinea ja alkoi repiä Coralia leteistä. Madeleine oli aivan punainen silkasta vihasta. "SINÄ-PILASIT-PONINHÄNTÄNI-ANNA-DONITSINI-TAKAISIN!" Coral olisi voinut kirkua kivusta, kun Madeleine puristi hänen käsiään ja Kathy roikkui palmikoissa venyttäen hänen päänahkaansa.

Juuri sopivasti sattuikin, että Ralph oli juuri saanut jäätelöt ostettua. Hän näki Coralin, Madeleinen ja Kathyn, pudotti pitelemänsä tuutit hiekalle ja syöksyi tyttöjen luo karjaisten: "LOPETTAKAA HETI PAIKALLA!" Heti punaisena hehkuva Madeleine, hämmentynyt Kathy ja kärsineen näköinen Coral pysähtyivät ja kääntyivät Ralphia kohti.

"Päästäkää irti Coralista heti!" Ralph huusi. Madeleine ja Kathy tottelivat. Kuvitteliko Coral, vai pelkäsivätkö he? Joka tapauksessa Coral syöksyi Ralphin syliin silmät täynnä kyynelistä. Ralph halasi häntä pitkään.

"Madeleine Richards ja Kathy Hale, otaksun?" hän sanoi sitten. "Tästä te ette selviä vähällä. Saatte olla varmoja, että vanhempanne kuulevat tästä." Silloin molemmat perääntyivät ja lähtivät kävelemään pois. Madeleine kuitenkin ivasi vielä: "Isin tyttö."

"Suksi kuuseen", sanoi Coral vihasta kiehuen ja heitti pörrödonitsin takaisin Madeleinelle. Hän lähti Ralphin kanssa, mutta jos hän olisi jäänyt vielä sekunniksikin kauempaa, hän olisi nähnyt Madeleinen ottavan äkkinäisiä sauvomisliikkeitä ja törmänneen leikkipaikan reunalla kasvavaan lehtikuuseen.


	2. Kirje velhokoulusta

Luku 2: Kirje velhokoulusta 

Kotimatkalla Coral oli taas paremmalla tuulella. Pöllöhäkkien kohdalla Ralph oli pahoitellut sitä, että oli pudottanut tuutit, johon Coral oli vastannut rutistamalla häntä edelleen nyyhkyttäen ja sanoen, ettei sillä ollut niin väliä. Ralph oli kuitenkin mennyt ostamaan uudet jäätelöt ja ottanut tällä kertaa Coralin mukaansa kaiken varalta. Coral olikin rauhoittunut hiukan, kun hän oli saanut nuoleskella herkullista suklaajäätelötuuttia.

Nyt Coral katseli auton ikkunasta ulos hajamielisesti kuten aina. Hänen päänahkaansa särki edelleen Kathyn roikkumisesta, ja hänen käsivartensa punottivat nekin vielä hiukan. Että Madeleine osasikin puristaa kovaa! Ja vain sen takia, että hän oli vetäissyt sen älyttömän donitsin irti ja siten estänyt Madeleinea nolaamasta itseään eläintarhan ulkopuolellakin.

Hän havahtui yhtäkkiä siihen, että taivaalla lensi parikymmentä erilaista pöllöä hajanaisessa parvessa. Coral paransi istuma-asentoaan ja tiirasi lintuja tarkasti hämmästyen. Hän oli ihan varma, että niillä kaikilla oli jotain nokassaan. Jotain, mitkä muistuttivat erehdyttävästi kirjekuoria.

"Isä", hän kysyi, "eiväthän eri lajien pöllöt lennä yleensä yhdessä, eiväthän?"

"Eivät kai", Ralph vastasi. "Mistä sinä semmoista sait päähäsi?"

"No kun minä näin äsken pöllöparven, jossa oli helmipöllöjä, lehtopöllöjä, pari huuhkajaa ja varpuspöllö!" Coral luetteli. Hän ei sanonut kuorista mitään. Sitä Ralph ei olisi varmasti uskonut.

Ralphin ilme Coralin luetellessa oli hämmästynyt. Ei sen takia, että Coral oli tunnistanut kaikki pöllölajit parvessa, vaan nimenomaan sen parven takia. Hän kuitenkin tuumi Coralin vain vitsailevan tavanomaisella tavallaan eikä sanonut siitä enää mitään.

Sinä iltana Coral istuskeli yksin huoneessaan tällä kertaa todella mietiskellen, mikä oli häneltä aika harvinaista. Hän mietti, mitä kaikkea outoa oli kuullut ja nähnyt eläintarhareissun aikana: ensin se hoitajan juttu siitä pojasta ja lasista, ja sitten ne pöllöt. Jotenkin Coralista tuntui, että ne liittyivät jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla toisiinsa.

Hän mietti sitä asiaa aika kauan, ja lopulta hän luovutti. Hän lähti alakertaan katsomaan televisiota vanhempiensa kanssa. Hän ei ollut oikeasti kiinnostunut siitä imelästä saippuasarjasta, jota hänen vanhempansa seurasivat, mutta istui kuitenkin siinä hiljaa yrittäen saada mielensä irti miettimistään asioista.

Kaikki kolme hätkähtivät, kun oven suunnalta kuului kovaääninen mätkähdys. Coral ponkaisi seisomaan ja kaikki kolme hiipivät ulko-ovelle. Oven ikkunaan oli ilmestynyt rasvainen tahra, kuin joku olisi juuri törmännyt siihen.

"Mikä se voi olla?" ihmetteli Yvonne pelokkaasti.

"En tiedä", Ralph vastasi melkein kuiskaten. "Se kuului ulkopuolelta."

Silloin Coralissa heräsi suunnaton uteliaisuus ja lähes uhmakas rohkeus. Hän halusi avata oven ja katsoa, mikä se mätkähdys oli. Ja täsmälleen niin hän aikoikin tehdä. Hän käveli hiljaa ja hitaasti ovelle.

"Älä, Coral!" sihahti Yvonne. "Mitä jos joku odottaa siellä, että ovi aukaistaan ja hän pääsisi hyökkäämään sisään?"

"Eihän ovi ole edes lukossa", kuiskasi Coral. "Hän, kuka lieneekin, olisi avannut oven hiljaa ja hiipinyt taaksemme kolkatakseen meiltä ensin tajun kankaalle."

Sekä Yvonne että Ralph yrittivät estää häntä, mutta Coral ei välittänyt. Hän aukaisi oven varovasti vanhempiensa kauhistuneista katseista huolimatta ja hämmästyi kovasti näkemäänsä.

Siinä, suoraan hänen jalkojensa edessä, lojui kolauksessa tajunsa menettänyt tornipöllö kirjekuori nokassaan. Aivan niin kuin niillä pöllöillä, jotka Coral oli nähnyt aiemmin autossa.

"Pöllö!" Coralilta pääsi. "Täällä on tornipöllö, ja sillä on kirje!"

Ralph ja Yvonne nousivat kumpikin seisomaan. He näkivät, miten Coral nosti pöllön varovasti maasta ja kantoi sitä keittiötä kohti. He seurasivat Coralia keittiöön uskomatta näkemäänsä.

Coral laski pöllön keittiön pöydälle. Vähän aikaa kaikki kolme tuijottivat sitä sanomatta mitään. Pöllön silmät olivat kiinni, mutta se hengitti. Coral käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja tutkaili pöllöä tarkasti muistaakseen, millainen se oli.

Sitten Yvonnen katse siirtyi kirjeeseen. Hän tuijotti sitä, tarttui sitten siihen hitaasti ja sai kun saikin sen irti pöllön nokasta. Hänen kätensä vapisivat, kun hän luki heidän tarkan osoitteensa.

"Coral", hän sanoi tukahtuneesti, "tämä on sinulle."

Coral oli äimänä, kun hänen äitinsä ojensi kirjeen hänelle. Hän otti sen, avasi kuoren ja luki ääneen:

"_Hyvä neiti Heather,_

_täten ilmoitamme, että Sinulle on varattu paikka Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa. Ohessa saat luettelon kirjoista ja välineistä, jotka tarvitset._"

"Älä puhu palturia!" Ralph huudahti ja lampsi Coralin viereen lukemaan kirjettä. "Ensin keksit sen pöllöparven, ja nyt…"

Hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun hän sai kirjallisen todisteen siitä, ettei Coral valehdellut. Hän valahti kalpeaksi. Myös Yvonne tuijotti kirjettä suu auki ja järkyttyneen näköisenä.

Coral rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Tarkoittaako tämä sitä, että olen noita?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Siltä näyttää", totesi Yvonne. "En vain käsitä, miten. Eihän kumpikaan meistä ole noita."

"No, kai sekin on sitten mahdollista", sanoi Ralph. "Voi juku… Tytär on _noita_… En voi uskoa tätä!"

"En kyllä usko minäkään", Coral sanoi silmät oudosti kiiluen ja vetäisi kirjekuoresta toisenkin paperin. Siinä oli lueteltu pitkä lista kirjoja ja muita tarvikkeita, mitä hänellä pitäisi olla. Vasta sitten hän oikeasti uskoi. Hän todella oli noita. Ja hän pääsisi kouluun, jossa olisi muitakin noitia ja velhoja!

"Älkää vaan sanoko, että tämä on unta!" Coral huudahti riemuissaan. Sekä Ralph että Yvonne katsahtivat Coraliin ällistyneinä tyttärensä hilpeydestä.

"Ei ole…" Yvonne sanoi hitaasti. "Tämä ei ole unta, Coral."

"En luullutkaan!" Coral riemuitsi ja suorastaan hypähteli ilosta. "Tämä on täyttä totta! Minä olen noita ja pääsen taikakouluun ja saan uusia ystäviä ja opin taikomaan ja…"

"No niin, no niin", Ralph sanoi rauhoittelevasti, "rauhoitutaanpas vähän. Kello on jo aika paljon. Mitä jos menisit pesemään hampaasi ja rupeaisit sitten nukkumaan? Voimme miettiä tätä asiaa enemmän aamulla, kun minä ja äiti olemme tottuneet ajatukseen."

Coral oli niin iloinen, ettei pistänyt aikaista nukkumaanmenoa ollenkaan pahakseen. Hän hyppeli portaita ylös vauhdikkaasti kirjekuori edelleen kädessään, pesi hampaansa ja vaihtoi huoneessaan yöpaitansa päälle. Hän istahti sängylle ja katseli taas huoneensa seiniä, mutta tällä kertaa ollen täysin paikalla. Hän oli tikahtua siihen suunnattomaan ilon tunteeseen, mikä häneen oli ryöpsähtänyt. Hän veti tarvikelistan jälleen esiin. Siinä mainittiin muun muassa Miranda Kanahaukan teos _Loitsujen käsikirja I_, mustia koulukaapuja ja taikasauva. Paperin mukaan ekaluokkalaiset saisivat tuoda myös kissan, pöllön tai rupikonnan.

Tämä on sellainen hetki, että siitä on ihan pakko kirjoittaa, Coral ajatteli, joten hän otti esiin oman päiväkirjansa. Se oli tummansininen, ja sen kanteen oli taiteiltu hopeaisia tähtiä, kuunsirppi ja kauniilla käsialalla kirjoitettu otsikko _My Diary_. Hän avasi sen, otti kuulakärkikynän ja alkoi kirjoittaa vaaleansinisille sivuille vähän yli puoleen väliin:

_Rakas päiväkirja!_

_Koko elämäni muuttuu kertaheitolla! Tänään kävin isän kanssa eläintarhassa. Madeleine ja Kathykin olivat siellä ja satuttivat minua, mutta siitä en enää välitä! Äsken oveemme törmäsi tornipöllö, jolla oli kirje. Ei, nyt en valehtele. Sillä oikeasti oli kirje, ja siinä sanottiin että pääsen _(Coral muisteli nimeä vähän aikaa) _Tylypahkan kouluun. Se paljasti, että olen noita! En malta odottaa, että pääsen sinne ja näen, millaista siellä, missä se sitten onkaan, on._

Hetkinen.

_Siellä, missä se sitten onkaan..._

Vasta silloin hän tajusi erään seikan. He eivät todellakaan tienneet, missä tämä Tylypahkan koulu on, miten sinne päästäisiin tai edes mistä Coral saisi kaikki koulutarvikkeensa. Miten ihmeessä hän voisi saada selville mitään koulusta?

"Ei..." hän sopersi. "Ei, ei... Ei voi olla totta! Ei näin! Ei näin voi käydä!" Nopeasti Coralin ilonaalto muuttui epätoivoisen surun hirmumyrskyksi, ja hän alkoi itkeä katkerasti. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että upein asia hänen elämässään voisi tärvääntyä tällä tavoin.

Hän katsahti päiväkirjaansa. Tällä hetkellä hän vihasi sitä sydämensä pohjasta. Sinne hän oli tallettanut unohduksen ulottumattomiin kaikki kauneimmat ja ikävimmät muistonsa kymmenvuotiaasta lähtien, ja sen takia hän oli tajunnut unelmansa olevan mahdoton. Hän tarttui kirjaseen kovakouraisesti, puristi kuulakärkikynäänsä oikeassa nyrkissään ja suttasi koko sen sivun, mihin hän oli Tylypahkasta kirjoittanut.

Coral tuijotti aikaansaannostaan. Sivu oli niin pahasti suttaantunut, että tekstistä sai hädin tuskin selvää, ja kynä oli melkein repinyt sivun riekaleiksi. Coraliin sattui niin pahasti katsella tuota sivua, että hän paiskasi päiväkirjansa päin vaatekaapin ovea, kirkui tyynyynsä ja itki itsensä uneen.


	3. Yllättävä tapaaminen

Luku 3: Yllättävä tapaaminen 

Seuraavana aamuna Coral söi tavallista vähemmän ja hitaammin. Aamiaisen jälkeen hän pukeutui, letitti hiuksensa kuten tavallista ja lähti ulos, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa ilman kaulakoruaan sitten sen päivän, kun hän oli saanut sen. Ralph ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota, koska hän oli keskittynyt vahtimaan yön aikana tajuihinsa tullutta pöllöä, mutta Yvonne oli hiukan huolestunut. Coral ei ollut yleensä niin etäinen. No, etäinenhän hän oli usein, muttei ihan _niin_ etäinen.

Coral käveli pitkin katuja kohti läheistä puistoa. Päivä oli lämpimämpi kuin edellinen, aurinko paistoi täydeltä terältä. Siitä huolimatta Coral oli alakuloinen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä tai mitä sanoa, mutta hänestä tuntui jotenkin hyvältä mennä puistoon.

Jostakin syystä hän alkoi muistella erästä vanhaa ystäväänsä, Aliciaa. Hän oli ollut Coralin paras ystävä siihen asti, kun heidän perheensä muutti Liverpooliin. Alicia oli ollut aina hiukan Coralia lyhyempi ja hintelämpi. Hänellä oli hiekanväriset lyhyet hiukset ja kauniit, pähkinänruskeat silmät. Silmät, joita Coral kaipasi tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Aina, kun Coral oli ollut surullinen, Alicia oli rauhoittanut ja lohduttanut häntä, ja tieto siitä, että nuo luottavaisen lempeät silmät ja niiden omistaja olisi lähellä, oli aina tuonut Coralille rohkeutta ja turvaa. Mutta Alicia ei ollut täällä tällä kertaa lohduttamassa. Hän oli noin sadan seitsemänkymmenen mailin päässä hänestä. Metrijärjestelmän mukaan melkein kolmensadan kilometrin päässä. Toisin sanoen kamalan kaukana.

Hän saapui puistoon. Se oli oikein viihtyisä pieni tapaamispaikka. Nuoret parit istuskelivat penkeillä puhelemassa toisilleen hempeitä. Lapset juoksentelivat ympäriinsä, kiipeilivät telineessä ja hyppivät hyppynarua vanhempien katsellessa vierestä. Eräs pari keinutti vauvaansa pienessä vauvakeinussa, ja vauva kiljui riemusta.

Coral istuutui yksinäiselle penkille katselemaan puiston touhuja. Siinä leikkivät hippaa jotkut Coralia hiukan nuoremmat tytöt. Ja siellä rakentaa yksi pikkupoika hiekkalinnaa hiekkalaatikossa. Oikein somaa.

Sitten Coral huomasi erään tytön, joka ei myöskään leikkinyt muiden mukana. Hän oli suunnilleen Coralin ikäinen, tummatukkainen ja mantelisilmäinen, hiukan aasialaisen näköinen. Hänellä oli piirustuslehtiö, lyijykynä ja pyyhekumi. Hän riipusti jotain paperiin. Sitten hän nosti katseensa leikkiviin lapsiin, mutta huomasi sitten Coralin tuijottavan häntä. Coral käänsi äkkiä katseensa pois.

"Älä suotta ujostele!" tyttö huudahti. "Kyllä minua saa katsoa."

Coral yllättyi tästä kovasti ja käänsi katseensa taas tyttöön. Tyttö nousi penkiltään ja käveli Coralin luo, muttei istuutunut. Coral huomasi, että tytön silmät olivat aika vaaleat verrattuna hiuksiin.

"Minä olen Kamila Wolf", ilmoitti tyttö. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Olen Coral Heather", Coral vastasi. "Miksi sinulla on piirustuslehtiö?"

"Ai tämä?" Kamilaksi esittäytynyt tyttö ihmetteli. "Onko tämä oikeasti nimeltään piirustuslehtiö?"

Coral oli ymmällään. "Tietysti se on piirustuslehtiö. Mikä muukaan se voisi olla? Tietosanakirja?"

Nyt Kamila läimäytti otsaansa. "Minä tein sen taas! Kysyin jotain jästeille aivan ilmiselvää ja vieläpä… Voi ei, mitä minä sanoin? Eikä, isä vielä nirhaa minut möläytyksistäni."

"Mitä sinä möläytit?" Coral kysyi ihmeissään.

Kamila hiljensi ääntään merkittävästi. "Pidätkö salaisuudet hyvin?" hän kysyi hiukan uhkaavasti nojautuen koko ajan Coralia kohti.

"Toki", Coral vastasi hätäisesti hiukan ahdistuneena. "Jos se on todella tärkeää, niin pidän sen kyllä. Miten niin?" Silloin Kamila suoristi selkänsä ja istuutui viimein Coralin viereen.

"Minä kerron sinulle suuren salaisuuden, jota ei pitäisi kertoa kenellekään jästille. Ymmärrätkö?" Kamila kysyi painostavasti.

"Kyllä minä ymmärrän", Coral vastasi. Hän ei kehdannut kysyä, mitä jästit olivat.

"Selvä", Kamila sanoi ja vetäisi henkeä, "tässä tulee. Minä olen noita."

Coralin rinnassa syttyi odottamaton toivon kipinä. Kamila oli noita? Hänhän oli Coralin ikäinen, joten hänkin oli varmasti juuri tulossa Tylypahkaan! Hänen pitäisi kertoa, että…

"Minäkin olen!"

Kamila katsoi Coraliin, kuin häneltä olisi juuri isketty ilmat pihalle. "Oletko? Oletko oikeasti noita? Siis ihan oikeasti oikeasti?"

"Joo!" Coral huudahti. "Minäkin olen noita ja tulen Tylypahkan kouluun tänä syksynä!"

Molemmat tytöt alkoivat kiljua ilosta. Kaikki puistossa olijat tuijottivat heitä kuin mitäkin mielipuolia. Ja pitkään he tuijottivatkin, sillä Coralin ja Kamilan kiljumisesta ei näyttänyt tulevan loppua.

"Uskomatonta!" Coral huudahti. "Nyt en ainakaan ole aivan tuntematon kaikkien joukossa, jos vain…" Häneen iski taas epätoivoisuus. "Jos vain tietäisin, minne mennä."

Kamila katsoi Coraliin ymmärtäväisen näköisenä. "Olet jästiperheestä, vai mitä?" hän tokaisi.

"En tiedä", vastasi Coral. "Mitä jästit ovat?"

"No", aloitti Kamila, "jästit ovat sellaisia ihmisiä, jotka eivät taio. Taikovatko sinun äitisi tai isäsi? Tai, olenpas minä tyhmä, eivät tietenkään, jos et tiedä, mihin mennä. Minä voin muuten auttaa sinua sen asian kanssa. Ei sinun tarvitse olla noin alakuloinen."

"Voitko oikeasti?" Coral huudahti. "Voi kiitos! En tiedä, miten voisin kiittää sinua, Kamila! Olihan se Kamila?" hän varmisti vielä.

"Kyllä, Coral, nimeni on edelleen Kamila Wolf."

Coral oli onnesta soikeana. Tämän Kamilan avulla hän löytäisi varmasti kaikki oikeat paikat ja oppisi varmaan kaikenlaista noidista ja velhoista, sillä ainakin vaikutti siltä, että Kamilan vanhemmat olisivat noita ja velho. Sitten hänen mieleensä juolahti eräs kysymys.

"Et ole muuten vieläkään vastannut, miksi sinulla on piirustuslehtiö."

"Niin joo", Kamila totesi. "En muuten olekaan. No, isäni passitti minut ulos seuraamaan jästien elämää. Hänestä minun tulee tietää jästeistä mahdollisimman paljon, hän haluaa minusta unhoituttajan taikaministeriöön, mutta minä itse haluaisin mieluummin töihin matami Malkinin kaapukauppaan. Käsityöt niin kiehtovat minua. Oho, taas minä puhelen omiani, ethän sinä tiedä, mikä on unhoituttaja tai missä matami Malkinin kaapuliike on. Olenpa minä pölvästi."

"Mitä jos kertoisit sitten myöhemmin?" Coral ehdotti. "Minua oikeastaan kiinnostaisi tietää, miten te asutte. Onko mitenkään mahdollista, että voisin käydä joskus teillä?"

Kamilan silmät laajenivat oudosti, kun hän innostui. "Toki! Oikeastaan voisit tulla vaikka nyt! Tai heti!"

"Hetkinen", Coral toppuutteli, "eikö meidän pitäisi ensin kysyä vanhemmilta? Minun ainakin pitää kysyä, jos sinun ei."

"Sitä parempi minulle", Kamila vastasi innostuneena. "Pääsenkö muuten sisään katsomaan, miten teillä asutaan? Se olisi varmasti mielenkiintoista."

"Toki!" Coral sanoi ilahtuneena siitä, ettei hänen tarvitsisi mennä kysymään yksin. "Isä ja äiti ovat molemmat kotona, voin esitellä teidät! Ja voit käydä huoneessani, jos tahdot."

"Mahtavaa!" Kamila huudahti. He päättivät lähteä heti, ja hehän lähtivät.

He kävelivät katuja Coralin kotia päin ja juttelivat matkalla kaikenlaista. Kamila kertoi, että hänen isänsä oli itse unhoituttaja eli henkilö, joka pyyhkii jästien muistista tarpeen tullen sellaisia asioita, joita heidän ei pitäisi tietää. Sellaisia tarvitaan, kun joku törppö on ollut niin huolimaton, että on vahingossa paljastanut jotain taikamaailmasta jästille. Kamilan äiti taas ei ollut tavannut Kamilaa melkein kolmeen vuoteen, koska hänellä oli työ, jonka nimeä Kamila ei muistanut, ja sen työn kuvaan kuului tiuha matkustelu ympäri maailmaa. Hän olikin lähettänyt kuvia Kamilalle monesta paikasta pöllöpostitse.

Viimein he saapuivat Coralin kotitalolle. Coral otti Kamilaa kädestä ja talutti tämän sisälle.

"Isä! Äiti!" Coral huusi. "Saanko tuoda vieraan keittiöön?"

"Saathan sinä", kuului Yvonnen ääni takaisin. "Kukas tämä vieras on?"

Coral riisui kenkänsä, laittoi tohvelit jalkaansa, kehotti Kamilaa riisumaan omat kenkänsä ja vei hänet sitten keittiöön, missä Coralin vanhemmat olivat vielä aamukahvilla Yvonne siemaili mustaa kahviansa mietteliään näköisenä, ja Ralph näytti väsyneeltä. Pöllöstä ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään.

"Kamila", Coral aloitti esittelyn, "tässä on äitini Yvonne Heather ja isäni Ralph Heather. Isä, äiti, tässä on Kamila Wolf. Tapasin hänet vähän aikaa sitten, hänkin tulee tänä vuonna Tylypahkaan."

"Ahaa, vai sillä lailla!" huudahti Yvonne iloisesti. "Hauska tavata, Kamila. Sinulla on hauska nimi. En muista tavanneeni ketään Wolf-nimistä missään aikaisemmin."

"Hyvinkin mahdollista", totesi Kamila. "Minun vanhempani ovat noita ja velho, he eivät tapaa jästejä kovin usein."

"Ja mitä hittoa ovat jästit?" kysyi Ralph hieman ärtyneenä. Yvonne katsahti mieheensä varoittavan näköisenä ja huudahti: "Ralph!" Coral puuttui tilanteeseen.

"Älä ota sitä loukkauksena, isä", hän rauhoitteli. "Se on noitien ja velhojen sana niille jotka eivät taio."

"Jaaha, vai niin", Ralph murahti. "Selvä. Oliko sinulla muukin syy tuoda hänet tänne?"

"No itse asiassa", ehätti Kamila sanomaan, "me ajattelimme, jos Coral voisi tulla vähäksi aikaa meille. Hän voisi tutustua velhomaailmaan lähemmin, ja voisin esitellä hänet isälleni. Me voisimme ehkä auttaa teitä hankkimaan koulutarvikkeet ja löytämään Tylypahkaan. Me kyllä tiedämme paikat, isä ja äiti ovat molemmat käyneet Tylypahkaa itsekin, ja minulla ei ole paljoa ystäviä, joten olisin todella iloinen, jos…"

"Mitä jos mentäisiin katsomaan minun huonettani, Kamila?" Coral keskeytti, koska Yvonne ja Ralph eivät tuntuneet oikein kiinnostuneilta Kamilan pitkästä puheesta. "Sinähän halusit niin nähdä sen, vai mitä?"

He kiipesivät portaat ylös Coralin huoneeseen. Coral istutti Kamilan tuolilleen, hän itse istahti sängylleen.

"Anteeksi, Coral", pahoitteli Kamila. "Minua ei saisi päästää ääneen, minä vain jatkan ja jatkan, eikä puheesta tule ikinä loppua. En kai sanonut mitään, mitä ei olisi pitänyt…?"

"Et onneksi", sanoi Coral. "Sinä kyllä olet vähän puhelias, mutta muuten ihan kiva. Sinä oikeastaan muistutat minua eräästä hyvästä ystävästäni. Olet niin pirteä."

"No kiitos." Kamila katseli ympärilleen Coralin huoneessa silmät suurina ihmetellen. "On varmaan tosi kivaa, kun on oma huone."

"No on!" sanoi Coral. "Eikö sinulla ole?"

"Ei", vastasi Kamila vähän surullisesti. "Minulla on yhteinen ihanan pikkusiskoni kanssa. Hän on yhdeksän. Minulla on muuten isovelikin. Hän menee jo neljännelle."

"Jaa", Coral hymähti. Hän huomasi, että Kamila puhui isoveljestään ylpeämmin kuin pikkusiskostaan. Äkkiä hän alkoi miettiä, miltä tuntuisi, jos hänellä olisi sisko tai veli, ja millainen tämä olisi. Olisiko hän Coralin paras ystävä, erottamaton ja aina tukemassa, kun tarvitaan? Vai olisiko hän ilkeä kiusanhenki, jota hädin tuskin sietäisi?

Coral havahuti mietteistään yhtä nopeasti, kuin oli niihin vaipunutkin. "No, minä olen kai saanut nyt luvan", hän totesi. "Nyt voitaisiin mennä teille."

"Joo", Kamila vastasi hiukan poissaolevasti, "mennään vaan. Viistokujalla on muuten tosi kivaa! Siellä on jäätelökioskikin…"


	4. Wolfien luona

Luku 4: Wolfien luona 

Kamila Wolf, hänen sisaruksensa ja heidän isänsä elivät melko rauhallista hiljaiselämää kerrostalon kuudennessa kerroksessa pienessä huoneistossa. Siinä oli pieni eteistila, kolme pientä makuuhuonetta, pieni ruokailutila ja keittiö samassa huoneessa, yksi vessa ja pieni oleskelutila. Ainoa erikoinen asia siinä huoneistossa oli, ettei siellä ollut televisiota, tietokoneita eikä muita keittiön kodinkoneita kuin ne mitkä kuuluivat huoneistoon itseensä: pienet jääkaappi ja pakastin sekä sähköhella.

Coral ihastui huoneistoon ensi näkemältä. Se oli varmasti ollut valkoinen, kuten kaikki kerrostalohuoneistot yleensä olivat, mutta seinät olivat saaneet muutakin väriä: olotila oli keltainen, keittiö-ruokailutila oli punaoranssi ja eteistila oli metsänvihreä.

"Viihtyisä, eikö?" Kamila sanoi, ja jatkoi vastausta odottelematta: "Me muutimme tänne viime kesänä, isä halusi oppia jästien elämää."

"Kyllä", Coral vastasi ihastellen värikkäitä seiniä. "Tämä on oikein viihtyisä."

Kamila johdatti Coralin omaan huoneeseensa. Se oli saanut vaaleanruskean värin seinilleen, siellä oli puinen kerrossänky ja kahdenkäytettävä vaatekaappi. Siinä oli vain yksi pieni ikkuna, joten valoa ei ollut paljoa.

Kamila istuutui kursailematta alasängylle ja antoi Coralin katseen kiertää huoneessa. "Voin pyytää tänne vähän valoa, jos tarvitset", hän sanoi nopeasti.

"Minä taidan olla lähempänä", Coral vastasi, kun huomasi katkaisimen. Hän painoi sen alas, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän rämpytti sitä pari kertaa edestakaisin ja huokaisi sitten: "Siitä on varmaan palanut lamppu."

"Ai mikä?" kysyi Kamila. "Me kyllä käytimme tuota pari ensimmäistä kuukautta, mutta sitten se vain sammui. Sanoitko, että siitä on palanut... _lamppu_?"

"Joo, taisinpa sanoa. Miten niin?"

Kamila käveli ovenrakoon ja huusi: "Isä! Missä se paketti on, se missä on semmoinen valkoinen pallo, millä on kiiltävä uloke?"

"Se on Benin huoneessa, etsi sieltä!" kuului Kamilan isän ääni. "Miten niin?"

"Uusi ystäväni Coral voisi auttaa minua sen sammuneen valon kanssa", Kamila vastasi.

"Ai kuka?" isä huudahti. "Onko hän jästi? Tiedät varsin hyvin, ettei meistä saa kertoa heille!"

"Rauhoitu, isä!" Kamila huusi takaisin. "Hän ei ole jästi, vain jästisyntyinen! Hän tietää varmasti, miten se valo korjataan!"

Kamilan isä asteli Kamilan huoneen ovelle. Hän oli pitkä, tumma mies. Hänen silmänsä olivat kirkkaansiniset. Hän tarkasteli Coralia tarkkaavaisesti ja pitkään. Sitten hän ojensi kätensä ja esittäytyi: "Thomas Wolf."

"Coral Heather", Coral vastasi hiukan ujosti.

"Kaunis nimi", Wolfin isä totesi.

"Kiitos", Coral vastasi.

"Mennäänkö me etsimään sitä pakettia vai ei?" Kamila huudahti kärsimättömänä. Coral irrotti katseensa Wolfin isän silmistä ja seurasi Kamilaa tämän isoveljen huoneeseen. Se oli vähän isompi kuin Kamilan ja saanut tummansinisen värin. Se oli kuin myrskyn jäljiltä, sänky oli petaamatta, vaatteita lojui pitkin lattiaa ja kaikkea muuta vastaavaa. Sieltä olisi vaikea löytää mitään, jos ei tietäisi, mistä etsiä.

Onneksi Kamila tiesi. "Hän säilyttää yleensä niitä esineitä, joita hän tutkii, täällä", hän kertoi ja osoitti erästä pientä pahvilaatikkoa. Kamila avasi sen ja alkoi tonkia sen sisältöä, kunnes löysi etsimänsä: pienen pahvirasian, jonka sisällä oli tavallinen sähkölamppu. "Minä löysin tämän pari päivää muuton jälkeen pikkukaapista vessasta", Kamila sanoi ylpeänä. Sitten he menivät takaisin Kamilan huoneeseen.

"Minä en saa sitä paikalleen itse", Coral totesi. "Jospa isäsi voisi auttaa?"

"Toki", Kamila sanoi ja huusi isänsä taas paikalle. Kun hän oli saapunut paikalle, Kamila kehotti Coralia kertomaan, mitä tehdä.

"No", Coral aloitti, "ensiksi pitäisi saada vanha lamppu irti. Se on varmaan suunnilleen tuossa." Hän osoitti suoraan yläpuolelleen kattoon. Wolfin isä veti taikasauvansa esiin, mutisi "Valois", ja sai sauvastaan valoa, jolla hän näki, missä lamppu oli. Hän osoitti lamppua sauvallaan, ja se kiertyi siitä pois. Kamila nappasi vanhan lampun ilmasta ja katsoi Coraliin kysyvästi.

"Sitten", Coral jatkoi, "pitäisi saada uusi lamppu samaan kohtaan. Se pitää kierittää loppuun asti kiinni." Kamila ojensi uuden lampun isälleen, joka leijutti sen paikalleen ja kiersi sen taitavasti kohdalleen.

"Nyt se on valmis", Coral totesi. "Voitte kokeilla pistää sen päälle." Kamila painoi katkaisinta ja lamppu syttyi.

"Vau…" hän ihmetteli. "Kyllä jästitkin sitten keksivät!"

"Jep", Coral sanoi ylpeänä ja iloisesti istuutuen sängylle Kamilan viereen. "Kyllä mekin osaamme jotain."

"Muuten", Kamila muisti, "milloin olet valmis lähtemään Viistokujalle?"

"Ai minne?" Coral kysyi vähän hölmösti.

"Viistokujalle, senkin hupsu!" Kamila muistutti. "Sieltä saamme kaikki meidän koulutarvikkeet! Siellä on muutenkin tosi kivaa! Se on oikeastaan paras paikka tutustua taikamaailmaan."

"Ai niin!" Coral huudahti, kun muisti. "Niin tietysti! Minulle käy milloin vain, meillä ei ole menoja tänä kesänä. Pitäisikö minun ottaa isä tai äiti mukaan?"

"Jos he välttämättä haluavat", Kamila sanoi välinpitämättömästi. "Jos he antavat luvan, voit tietysti tulla yksinkin meidän kanssa."

Juuri silloin huoneiston ovi avautui. Coral nousi seisomaan hieman liian nopeasti kolauttaen päänsä vahingossa yläsängyn reunaan ja älähtäen: "Auts!" Kun sekä hän että Kamila kurkistivat huoneesta eteiseen, he huomasivat sisälle astuneen hiukan Kamilan näköinen pieni tyttö ja pitkä, suttuisen näköinen poika. Molemmilla oli tummat hiukset ja mantelinmuotoiset silmät. Tytön hiukset ulottuivat alle rinnan.

Tyttö juoksi Kamilan ja Coralin luo. "Oletteko te saaneet valon taas toimimaan?" tyttö huudahti, kun huomasi lampun olevan päällä Kamilan huoneessa. "Jippii! Nyt me nähdäänkin jotain!"

"Tuo on pikkusiskoni, Laila", Kamila ilmoitti nyrpeästi. "Hän jakaa tuon huoneen kanssani. Hän on muuten ihan kiva, mutta on vain niin lapsellisen tietämätön."

"Iiiisäää!" Lailaksi ilmoitettu tyttö huusi. "Kamiiila nimitteleee!"

"Näetkö?" Kamila vinkkasi Coralille, joka hieroi edelleen päätänsä kolauksen jäljiltä. "Se on aina tuollainen. Huutaa isää apuun joka asiassa."

"Hei, se on Laila!" poika sanoi. "Ei se voi sille mitään."

"Ja tässä on kanssaelijöistäni siedettävin", Kamila sanoi hymynkare huulillaan. "Isoveljeni Benjamin."

"Sano vaan Ben, neiti…?"

"Coral. Coral Heather."

"Coral…" Ben maisteli. "Kaunis nimi." Coral tyytyi hymyilemään. Se oli jo toinen kerta, kun joku kommentoi hänen nimeään, mutta hän ei varmaankaan kyllästyisi siihen kovin helposti. Hän oikeastaan melkein nautti siitä, että häntä kohdeltiin hyvin pitkästä aikaa perheen ulkopuolella.

"No, nyt sinä olet tavannut loputkin perheestäni", Kamila totesi. "Siis siitä osasta perhettä, joka on tavattavissa suoraan. Harmi, ettei äiti ole täällä kotona. Olisit varmasti pitänyt hänestä." Kamila johdatti Coralin olohuoneeseen ja osoitti seinällä riippuvaa vitriiniä, jossa oli valokuvia ympäri maailmaa. Ne vain olivat yhdellä tavalla omituisia Coralin silmissä.

"Ne liikkuvat!" hän huudahti. "Nuo kuvathan ovat kuin pienoiselokuvia!"

"Jep. Ne liikkuvat, toisin kuin jästikuvat. Ne ovat kaikki äitini lähettämiä."

Coral katseli kuvia kiinnostuneena. Liikkuvia kuvia oli lähetetty Pariisista, Madridista, Kairosta, Berliinistä, Moskovasta, New Yorkista ja yksi oli lähetetty Tokiosta saakka. Kaikissa kuvissa seikkaili sama nainen: Wolfin isän tapaan noin kolmenkymmenenviiden, tummat mantelisilmät, pyöreät kasvot ja pikimusta tukka vähän alle olkien.

"Se on äitini, Lucy Wolf. Hän on ihanin äiti koko maailmassa, aina iloinen ja hyvällä tuulella. Olen varma, että pitäisit hänestä." Kamilan silmistä valui yksi ainoa kyynel. "Minulla on häntä ikävä. Kunpa voisin matkustaa hänen kanssaan, tai edes tavata hänet."

"Ehkä voitkin", Coral lohdutti. "Ehkä vielä joskus." Kamila otti nenäliinan pöydältä ja pyyhki silmänsä siihen. Sitten hän ryhdistäytyi ja sanoi: "Minähän olen varsinainen itkupilli, sinullahan tässä on vaikeuksia. En tiedä sinusta, mutta meidän perhe menee Viistokujalle viikon päästä. Voisit kysyä vanhemmiltasi siitä."

"Selvä", Coral sanoi. "Kysyn niin pian kuin voin. Tavataanko sitten puistossa, vaikka huomenna?"

"Meidän penkillä."

"Yhdeltä keskipäivän jälkeen."

"Selvä!" Kamila kuittasi, ja he paiskasivat kättä.


	5. Mystisiä asioita

Luku 5: Mystisiä asioita 

Seuraavana päivänä Coral käveli puistoon surullisena. Hän oli tavalliseen tapaan letittänyt hiuksensa, ja oli muistanut tällä kertaa kaulakorunsakin. Hänellä oli kädessään kirjekuori, jossa oli kirje Coralin isoäidiltä.

Puistoon saavuttuaan Coral huomasi, että Kamila oli jo penkillä. Kamila vilkutti hänelle iloisena ja Coral vilkutti välinpitämättömän tuntuisesti takaisin. Kuitenkin vasta kun Coral oli istuutunut penkille Kamilan viereen, tämä huomasi Coralin alakuloisuuden.

"Onko sinulla jokin hätänä?" hän kysyi. "Ja mikä sinulla on kädessäsi?"

"Se on kirje Lena-mummilta", sanoi Coral. "Hän on ihan kiva, mutta pidän Ed-vaarista enemmän. Oikeastaan", Coral nyyhkäisi, "_pidin_."

"Onko hänelle sitten sattunut jotain?" Kamila kysyi.

Coral puristi vaarilta kolme vuotta sitten saanutta kaulakoruaan ja pidätteli kyyneliä sitkeästi kun sanoi: "Hän on kuollut." Sitten hän ei enää kestänyt vaan purskahti itkuun. Kamila katsoi häntä myötätuntoisen järkyttyneesti.

"Miten hän kuoli?" hän kysyi. "Vai pystytkö kertomaan siitä?"

"He eivät tiedä!" Coral parahti. "Hänet vain löydettiin kadunkulmasta makaamasta ja vietiin tunnistettavaksi, edes kuolinsyytä ei tiedetä! Hän näyttää kuulemma vain nukkuvan, vaikka ei voi enää koskaan herätä!" Hän hautasi pään käsiinsä. Kamila nosti oman kätensä Coralin olkapäälle.

"Voin vain kuvitella, miltä sinusta tuntuu", hän sanoi. "Minäkin olisin ihan varmasti murtunut, jos saisin kuulla että äitini olisi kuollut. Mutta sanoit, että hän näyttää vain nukkuvan. Eikö hänellä ole mitään vammoja?"

"Mistä minä tietäisin?" Coral huudahti silmät itkusta punaisina. "En ole nähnyt häntä!"

Vähän aikaa he vain istuivat siinä. Kamilan käsi oli vieläkin Coralin olkapäällä. Coral nyyhkytti. Hänestä tuntui, kuin ei voisi enää koskaan nauraa kunnolla. Hänen kurkkuunsa sattui ja hänen sydäntään kaiversi pahasti.

Kamila tiesi täsmälleen, mikä voisi lohduttaa Coralia. "Hei muuten", hän sanoi ihan muina miehinä, "isä kävi eilen ostoskierroksella, haluatko tulla katsomaan mitä hän osti?"

Coral nosti hitaasti päätään. "Missä hän kävi?" hän kysyi edelleen itkuisena, mutta hippusen kiinnostuneena.

"Tylyahossa", Kamila vastasi. "Se on yksi kylä tuolla jossain, ainoa kylä koko Britanniassa, jossa ei asu jästejä. Minä en ole koskaan käynyt siellä, mutta luulen, että siellä on tosi kivaa. Ben on käynyt siellä jo muutaman kerran koulussa. Mekin saadaan käydä siellä sitten kun päästään kolmannelle!"

"Ai", Coral sanoi. "Jaa sellainen paikka." Coral näytti vieläkin olevan ihan maassa, eikä ollut varma, haluaisiko lähteä Kamilan mukaan. Kamila huomasi sen ja katseli Coralia anovasti kulmien alta avaten suuret silmänsä vielä isommaksi. Coral olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että hän näytti aivan kauriilta. Se kuitenkin tepsi. Coral sanoi: "No, mennään sitten", ja he kävelivät toista kertaa Kamilan kotiin.

Sisällä kaikki näytti päällisin puolin samalta kuin edellisenä päivänä, paitsi että tällä kertaa olivat Ben ja Lailakin kotona. Tuoksusta päätellen Wolfin isä laittoi ruokaa keittiössä. Ben oleskeli omassa huoneessaan (jonka ovi oli visusti kiinni), ja Laila oli läjännyt omat tuliaisensa keskelle hänen ja Kamilan huoneen lattiaa. Kamila avasi oman vaatekaappipuoliskonsa ja otti sieltä ison paperipussin.

"Mitä siellä on?" Coral kysyi.

"Täällä, ystäväiseni", sanoi Kamila ilkikurisesti, "ovat minun tuliaiseni. Kiivetään sängylle, ettei Laila näe", hän lisäsi kuiskaten.

He kiipesivät kerrossängyn ylemmälle sängylle, jossa Kamila tyhjensi pussin sisällön heidän väliinsä. Pussissa oli vaikka mitä: erilaisia vempaimia ja vempeleitä, joita Coral ei ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt, erikoisen näköisiä karkkirasioita ja pienehkö lasipullo, jossa oli jotain kermanruskeaa nestettä. Coral otti pullon käteensä ja tarkasteli sitä.

"Kermakaljaa", Kamila ilmoitti hiljaisella äänellä, ettei Laila kuulisi. "Suoraan Kolmesta Luudanvarresta. Siellä olisi varmasti kiva käydä. Ja tässä on aikamoinen kokoelma Sekon pilapuodin tavaroita, niitä minulla on jo jonkun verran, niillä on kiva härnätä Lailaa. Juu, ja nämä kaikki karkit ovat Hunajaherttuasta. Sen verran minäkin tiedän Tylyahosta."

Coral katseli haltioituneena kaikkea sitä tavaran määrää ja unohti lähes täysin aiemman surunsa. Hän tarkasteli karkkiaskeja ja niiden nimiä: siinä oli muun muassa hedelmäetanoita, suklaasammakoita, isoja nougatpaloja ja muutama aski "Bertie Bottin joka maun rakeita". Erityisesti Coral ihmetteli hammasvälilankaminttua ja hapanpastilleja, joita hän otti yhden käteensä.

"Älä vaan syö sitä, älä ainakaan kokonaisena!" Kamila varoitti viime hetkellä, kun Coral oli pistämässä pastillia suuhunsa. "Se voi tehdä kieleen reiän, jos ei varo." Coralin käsi vaihtoi äkkiä suuntaa ja pudotti pastillin sängylle.

"Coral hei", Kamila sanoi äkkiä, "melkein unohdettiin koko meidän tapaamisen pohjimmainen syy. Kysyitkö vanhemmiltasi?"

Vasta silloin Coralkin muisti. "Joo, kysyin minä", hän vastasi. "Isä sanoi, että pääsen mukaan, ja äidin mielestä voin tulla yksin teidän kanssa!"

"Mahtavaa!" Kamila huudahti. "Lähtö on siis meiltä ensi perjantaina, tasan viikon päästä. Voit tulla meille milloin haluat. Osaatko sinä muuten meille jo yksin?"

"Enköhän", Coral vastasi. "Minulla on aika hyvä muisti."

"Selvä", Kamila sanoi. "Muuten, tässä välissä voisin kertoa sinulle vähän Tylypahkasta. Enkös?"

Coral suostui Kamilan ehdotukseen, ja Kamila alkoi kertoa oleellisia asioita heidän tulevasta koulustaan. Hän kertoi, että siellä oli neljä tupaa, jotka olivat Rohkelikko, Puuskupuh, Korpinkynsi ja Luihuinen. Ben kuului Korpinkynteen, joten luultavasti Kamilastakin tulisi korpinkynsi. Benin mukaan Tylypahkan koulua kävi myös yksi velhohistorian kuuluisimmista velhoista tälläkin hetkellä. Hän oli Harry Potter, ja hän tulisi Benin mukaan viidennelle Rohkelikossa.

"Mistä tämä Harry Potter sitten on kuuluisa?" kysyi Coral.

"Etkö ole kuullut?" Kamila ihmetteli. "Niin no, etpä tietenkään. Harry Potter on ainoa velho ikinä, joka on pystynyt vastustamaan…" Äkkiä Kamila hiljeni ja veti molemmat kätensä suunsa eteen kauhistuneen näköisenä.

"Niin ketä?" Coral kysyi uteliaana ja hämmentyneenä Kamilan eleestä.

"Melkein sanoin sen ääneen... Velhoista kaikkein kamalinta", Kamila kuiskasi pelokkaasti. "Tiedät-kai-ketä. Hänen nimensä, jota ei missään tapauksessa pidä mainita, on", Kamila hiljensi ääntään niin paljon kuin kykeni, "_Voldemort_."

Nimi "Voldemort" jäi kaikumaan Coralin päähän uhkaavana ja varoittavana. Se jopa kuulosti niin pelottavalta, ettei sitä saisi missään nimessä sanoa ääneen, hän ajatteli. Kuitenkin Coraliin heräsi samalla uteliaisuus tietää tästä velhosta enemmän. Mutta ei nyt. Ei juuri tällä hetkellä. Ehkä sitten joskus, kun heillä olisi enemmän rohkeutta puhua hänestä avoimemmin.

"Mitenhän hän pystyi siihen?" Coral kysyi. "Siis vastustamaan häntä?"

"Kukaan ei tiedä tarkasti", Kamila vastasi jo vähän reippaammin. "Tiedetään vain, että tiedät-kai-kuka tappoi ensin hänen vanhempansa ja sitten yritti tappaa hänet. Mutta jostain syystä hän ei onnistunut."

"Joillekin ministeriön tahoille on tullut kuitenkin jopa vihiä, että hän olisi tullut takaisin", kuului ääni heidän takaansa. Käännyttyään Coral näki Wolfin isän seisovan ovensuussa vähän pingottunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Ihan vain jos teitä huvittaa tietää."

Coral katsoi Wolfin isää silmiin ja näki niissä häviävän aavistuksen pelkoa. "Teillähän on hauskat puheenaiheet", tämä sanoi sarkastisesti tytöille, pitäen silmänsä tiukasti Coralissa, joka piti katseensa tiiviisti Wolfin isän silmissä, nyt kuitenkin häpeillen.

"Me vähän lipsuttiin aiheesta", Kamila puolustautui pelastaen jälleen kerran Coralin siitä tutkivasta katseesta, johon tämä oli taas joutunut. "Me puhuttiin ensin Tylypahkasta, ja sitten se vain jotenkin meni Harry Potterin kautta... _häneen_."

Wolfin isä katsoi nyt puolestaan Kamilaan, joka totesi: "Coralille muuten käy se, että hän tulee meidän kanssa sitten viikon kuluttua Viistokujalle."

Wolfin isä katsoi edelleen kiinteästi tyttäreensä, kun totesi: "Selvä. Hän tulee sitten mukaan." Sitten hän vilkaisi vielä Coraliin ja lähti. Äkkiä jostain kuului naurunpyrskähdys ja sen seurauksena äänekästä käkätystä. Vasta silloin he huomasivat, että Laila oli vieläkin huoneessa ja oli alkanut kikattaa hiljaa, kun Kamila oli kääntänyt isänsä katseen pois Coralista.

"Ei kai isä ihan _noin_ kiinnostavan näköinen voi olla!" hän nauroi kaksin kerroin vatsaansa pidellen.

"En minä voi sille mitään!" Coral suutahti Lailalle. "Se vain…"

Hän jätti lauseensa yllättäen kesken ja käänsi katseensa Kamilaan, joka näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut lyödä jotakuta nyrkillä. Kovaa ja armottomasti.

"Miksi hän tuijottaa minua joka kerta?" Coral kysyi häneltä hiljaa.

"En oikein tiedä", Kamila vastasi vilpittömästi vetäen kasvonsa taas peruslukemille. "Ehkä hän on huomannut sinussa jotain todella oudon näköistä, mihin minä en ole kiinnittänyt huomiota. _Tai_", Kamila painotti sanaa vahvasti, "ehkä hän osaa lukea ajatuksia."

"Ei kai?" Coral hämmästyi. Saatuaan tietää taikamaailmasta hän oli valmis uskomaan melkein mitä tahansa, mutta että tällaista?

"Hei, se oli vitsi!" Kamila nauroi. "Et kai sinä tosissaan uskonut?"

"No, vähältä piti", Coral totesi. Ajatus ajatustenlukemisesta ei kuitenkaan täysin pyyhkiytynyt hänen mielestään. Se jäi vaivaamaan hänen ajatuksiaan.

Hän jätti sen ajatuksen kuitenkin huomaamatta mielestään, kun Kamila alkoi esitellä omaa hienoa ja uskomattoman laajaa pilakokoelmaansa. Niitäkin oli monenlaisia, jotkut harmittomampia kuin toiset ja jotkut taas kaikkea muuta kuin harmittomia. Heidän puuhansa kuitenkin keskeytyivät Wolfin isän huutaessa: "Ruoka on valmista! Tulkaa syömään!"


	6. Jälleennäkeminen Viistokujalla

A/N: Heipä hei. Alan kirjoittaa näitäkin, en tiedä, miksi en ole kommentoinut näin lukujani tai tarinaani aikaisemmin... No joka tapauksessa, tässä uusi luku tarinaani! Ja kommentteja olisi ihana saada, kiitos lähettämistäsi, DCA! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. En omista Harry Potteria. Kaikki minkä tarinassani tunnistat kirjoista/elokuvista, kuuluu rouvalle nimeltä Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Muu on itse keksimääni.

* * *

Luku 6: Jälleennäkeminen Viistokujalla 

Viikon kuluttua Coral suuntasi yksin tutulle kerrostalolle iloisesti hypellen. Hän oli ottanut mukaansa Tylypahkasta tulleen kirjeen, ison kassin ja lompakkonsa, johon Yvonne oli antanut rahaa tarvikkeita varten. Hän kiipesi kaikki portaat ylös ja soitti Wolfien ovikelloa.

Kamila avasi oven. "Hei Coral!" hän huudahti. "Tule sisään, me olemmekin juuri lähdössä!" Kun Coral astui sisään hän huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa, että Wolfien olohuoneessa oli pieni tulisija. Siihen oli sytytetty tuli, ja Wolfin isällä oli kädessään pieni saviruukku. Heillä ei ollut tavaroita mukaan otettavaksi.

"Voit jättää tuon kassin tänne siksi aikaa", Kamila sanoi. "Et tarvitse sitä."

Coral oli hiukan hämillään. Mitä he aikoivat tehdä päästäkseen Viistokujalle? Hän sai kysymykseensä vastauksen kuitenkin nopeasti, kun Wolfin isä kehotti: "Ehkä sinun pitäisi näyttää Coralille malliksi, mitä pitää tehdä, Ben."

Ben otti saviruukusta jauhetta, viskasi sen tulisijaan jonka liekit muuttuivat vihreiksi, astui liekkiin, sanoi: "Viistokujalle!" ja katosi.

"Se oli hormipulveria", selvensi Kamila. "Sillä voi kulkea takasta toiseen tosi kätevästi."

"Sinä voit mennä seuraavaksi, Coral", Wolfin isä sanoi ja katsoi häneen. Tällä kertaa Coralilla ei ollut vaikeuksia irrottaa katsettaan, vaan hän otti kylmän rauhallisesti hormipulveria käteensä ja viskasi sen tuleen juuri kun Kamila huudahti: "Muista sanoa nimi selvästi!" Coral astui tuleen, sanoi Benin tapaan: "Viistokujalle!" ja katosi hänkin.

Aivan kuin hänet olisi imaistu viemäriin, hän kieppui pitkin poikin ja lopulta laskeutui kovalle kivialustalle lämpimän näköiseen huoneeseen. Ben odotti jo siellä istuskellen tuolilla pöydän ääressä. Hän kehotti Coraliakin istuutumaan. Siinä he sitten istuivat ja odottivat, kunnes Kamila, Laila ja viimein Wolfin isä ilmestyivät takasta ja liittyivät seuraan. Kun kaikki olivat paikalla, he lähtivät huoneesta ja astuivat ulos kivetylle kadulle.

Viistokuja oli tapansa mukaan täynnä kaikenikäisiä ihmisiä, useat heistä olivat Coralin ja Wolfien tavoin perheitä ostamassa lapsilleen koulutarvikkeita. Kadulta löytyi vaikka minkälaista kauppaa ja putiikkia, mukaan lukien Kamilan viikko sitten mainitsemat matami Malkinin kaapuliike ja Qaino Vahvahqon jäätelökioski. Coral ja Wolfit kävelivät yhdessä kohti suurta rakennusta, velhopankki Irvetaa. Wolfit kävivät nostamassa sieltä rahaa (Coral oli innoissaan vauhdikkaasta vaunukyydistä), vaihtoivat sen jälkeen Coralin mukana olleet rahat velhorahaksi ja lähtivät sitten ostoksille.

Aivan ensin Wolfin isä osti koko poppoolle jäätelöt. Sitten he kävivät ostamassa tarvittavat koulukirjat. Vähän ajan päästä he ilmestyivät matami Malkinin kaapukauppaan ostamaan kaikille Lailaa lukuun ottamatta uudet koulukaavut. Lopuksi he kävivät Ollivandersilla hankkimassa Kamilalle ja Coralille taikasauvat.

Juuri kun Coralille oli saatu valittua sopiva taikasauva (kymmenen tuumaa, mäntyä ja yksisarvisen häntäjouhi), liikkeeseen asteli toinenkin perhe. Siinä oli isä ja äiti, molemmat ruskeahiuksisia, pieni poika ja vähän vanhempi tyttö, jolla oli olkia hipovat hiekanväriset hiukset ja pähkinänruskeat silmät.

"Coral", tyttö sanoi, "oletko se sinä?"

Coral katsoi tyttöä vähän aikaa. Ensin hän ei tunnistanut häntä, mutta kun hän näki tytön silmät, hän ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä. Siinä nimittäin oli hänen vanha Liverpooliin muuttanut ystävänsä, Alicia.

"Alicia!" Coral riemuitsi. "Miten sinä olet täällä? Et kai sinäkin ole…"

"Kyllä, minäkin sain tänä kesänä kirjeen Tylypahkasta!" Alicia huudahti, hänkin riemuissaan. "Se tuli ihan odottamatta! Ihanaa, että sinäkin tulet! Muuten, keitä nämä sinun seuralaisesi ovat?"

"Ai niin!" Coral huomasi. "Tässä on Wolfin perhe. Tämä on Kamila, ystävä jonka tapasin vähän aikaa sitten. Nämä taas ovat hänen pikkusiskonsa Laila ja isänsä Thomas Wolf. Kamilan isoveli Ben on luultavasti pilapuodissa. Kamila, tässä on paras ystäväni Alicia Springs. Olen tuntenut hänet pienestä asti."

"Hei, Alicia", Kamila tervehti. "Hauska tavata."

"Samoin!" vastasi Alicia. "Ovatko he kaikki velhoja?" hän kysyi Coralilta.

"Kyllä", Coral vastasi. "Me olimme juuri lähdössä, mutta minä voin kyllä odottaa teitä, jos kaikille sopii?"

"Tietysti voit odottaa heitä", Wolfin isä sanoi. "Tavataan sitten Säilä & Imupaperin edessä."

"Selvä", Coral huikkasi ja jäi Springsien luo, kun Wolfit lähtivät. Ollivanders antoi Alicialle ensimmäisen sauvan kokeiltavaksi. Hänen tarvitsi kokeilla vain kahta sauvaa, niin sopiva löytyi: kahdeksan ja puoli tuumaa, vaahteraa ja feeniksin pyrstösulka.

Kun Springsit ja Coral astuivat sauvakaupasta ulos, Coral ja Alicia olivat täydessä keskustelussa. He muistelivat, mitä kaikkea olivat tehneet yhdessä ja kertoivat toisilleen, miten heillä on mennyt ilman toisiaan.

"Minä olen saanut Liverpoolista uusia ystäviä", Alicia kertoi, "mutta he eivät ole paljoakaan sinun rinnallasi. Sinä tunnet minut parhaiten ja tiedät, mitä tehdä ja mitä sanoa, kun olen jollain tietyllä päällä."

"Minulla taas ei ole mennyt ihan niin hyvin", sanoi Coral surullisesti. "Madeleine on jatkanut kiusaamistani, ja hän on saanut mukaan kiusaamiseeni sen Kathyn. Muistat varmaan, se hiljainen tyttö meidän luokan takarivissä. Änkesi Madeleinen viereen heti kun lähdit."

"Ai se…" Alicia muisteli. "Se oli arvattavissa. Asuin täällä hänen ja Madeleinen välissä ja huomasin, miten he kuitenkin tulivat toimeen keskenään. Kathy vain ei uskaltanut lähteä Madeleinen mukaan ihan heti, pelkäsi varmaan minua."

"Varmaan", Coral sanoi iloisemmin. "No, kaikki muuttui tietysti, kun sain sen kirjeen ja tapasin Kamilan. Hän on tosi kiva, hän voi varmaan oleskella meidän kanssa sitten koulussa?"

"Tietysti voi!" Alicia sanoi. "Minäkin oikeastaan aloin jo pitää hänestä, kun esittelit meidät. Mitä luulet, jaetaankohan meidät joihinkin ryhmiin tai jotain?"

"Joo", vastasi Coral empimättä. "Meidät lajitellaan neljään eri tupaan. Ne ovat Rohkelikko, Puuskupuh, Korpinkynsi ja Luihuinen, ja jokaisella niistä on omat tunnuspiirteensä, jotka meidän pitää täyttää."

"Ja mitkä ne ovat?" kysyi Alicia kiinnostuneena.

"Rohkelikot ovat tietysti rohkeita", Coral aloitti. "Puuskupuhit arvostavat rehellisyyttä, Korpinkynnet ovat älykkäitä ja Luihuiset ovelia, muuta en tiedä."

"Jaa sillä tavalla", Alicia tokaisi. "Noiden mukaan minä olen sitten varmaan puuskupuh tai korpinkynsi, en ole varma. Mihin sinä ajattelit pääseväsi?"

"No, minä olen kyllä aika älykäs", Coral myönsi, "mutta en tiedä, mihin minut pistetään. Luultavasti Korpinkynteen, mutta jos käy oikein huono säkä, saatan joutua Luihuiseen."

"Mitä pahaa siinä Luihuisessa sitten on?" Alicia kysyi.

Coral vaimensi ääntään, samalla tavalla kuin Kamila oli tehnyt. "Kamilan mukaan kaikki pahat velhot ovat peräisin Luihuisesta", hän sanoi. "Mukaan lukien _tiedät-kai-kuka_ ja hänen kannattajansa."

Alicia alkoi näyttää pelokkaalta. "Ai siis _se_ tiedät-kai-kuka? _Voldemort_?" hän lisäsi kuiskaten.

"Juuri se", Coral sanoi peitellen puistatustaan. "Sinäkin olet siis kuullut hänestä. Sitten tiedät varmasti, ettei hänen nimeään saa sanoa ääneen?"

"Tietysti", Alicia sanoi kovemmalla äänellä. "En kai minä niin pölvästi ole?"

"No hyvä", Coral huokaisi helpotuksesta. "Mitä jos vaihdettaisiin puheenaihetta?"

Coral ja Springsit kävelivät pitkin Viistokujaa, kun tytöt arvailivat keskenään, millainen heidän tuleva koulunsa olisi ja millaista siellä olisi. Kun he tulivat Säilä & Imupaperi-nimisen kirjakaupan eteen, Springsit menivät sisään ostamaan Alicialle hänen koulukirjansa ja Coral liittyi taas Wolfin perheen seuraan. He olivat odottaneet siellä jo jonkin aikaa. Kun he olivat selvittäneet keskenään, että kaikki oli hyvin (Coral näytti vieläkin vähän kalpealta tiedät-kai-kehen suuntautuneen keskustelun takia), he lähtivät Viistokujalta.

* * *

A/N: Siinä... Päivittelen kirjoitelmaani aika epäsäännöllisin väliajoin, koneeni on sen verran hidas, etten aina uskalla sillä tälle sivustolle yrittää. Yritän kuitenkin päästä tänne niin usein kuin vain mahdollista. 

Nähdään!


	7. Paljastuksia

**A/N: **Terve taas. Edellisestä kerrasta taitaakin olla jo jonkin verran aikaa, joten ajattelin taas päivittää. Tässä vaiheessa voin paljastaa, että olen kirjoittanut tätä tarinaa jo jonkin matkan päähän, mutta kun tämä meidän kone on aika hidas, niin en tosiaan aina tälle sivustolle uskaltaudu.

Sen pitemmittä puheitta, uusi kappale. Olkaa hyvät!

* * *

Luku 7: Paljastuksia

Seuraavan kuukauden ajan Coral kävi Kamilan kotona vähintään kerran viikossa, usein kaksi tai kolme. Heinäkuu aivan suhahti ohi, samoin elokuu. Pian olikin jo elokuun toiseksi viimeinen päivä. Sinä vuonna viimeinen päivä, jona Coral kävi sillä tutulla kerrostalolla.

Sinä päivänä Wolfit olivat jo pakkaamassa. Kamilan ja Lailan huoneessa lojui yksi osittain pakattu matka-arkku avonaisena keskellä lattiaa, samoin Benin huoneessa.

"Mihin te pakkaatte?" Coral kysyi Kamilalta, joka penkoi juuri vaatekaappiaan.

"Etkö arvaa ollenkaan?" Kamila sanoi pirteästi. "Annan pienen vihjeen: tänä vuonna vain minä ja Ben pakkaamme, kuten varmaan huomasit, mutta viime vuonna pakkasi ainoastaan Ben."

Silloin Coralille valkeni. "Ai niin!" hän huudahti. "Tylypahka! Hitto, minä en ole vielä edes aloittanut pakkaamista! Milloin sinne pitikään lähteä?"

"Ylihuomenna!" Kamila hihkaisi. "Kello yhdeltätoista, King's Crossin asemalta, laiturilta 9 ja kolme neljäsosaa, jos et tiennyt."

"No nyt minä muistan", Coral tokaisi. "Taisin saada lipun vähän aikaa sitten pöllöpostitse, mutta melkein unohdin sen. Kiitos muistutuksesta! Olisin muuten varmaan jäänyt kyydistä."

"Ei kestä", Kamila vastasi. "Nyt kun kerran olet siinä, niin voisitko auttaa minua pakkaamaan?"

Coral suostui pyyntöön, ja he alkoivat pakata yhdessä. Siinä samalla he kävivät vilkasta keskustelua siitä, miten heidät lajiteltaisiin ja siitä, kuinka he oppisivat kaikki paikat. Ben oli nimittäin kertonut Kamilalle, että Tylypahka oli todella iso. He myös arvuuttelivat sitä, mihin heidän kaikki tavarat vietäisiin. Vasta silloin Coral huomasi yhden seikan.

"Minulla ei ole matka-arkkua!" hän sanoi. "Käyköhän sinne matkalaukut?"

"En todellakaan tiedä", Kamila vastasi. "Ei kannata kuitenkaan riskeerata." Hän käveli ovenrakoon ja huusi: "Isä! Onko meillä ylimääräisiä matka-arkkuja? Coralille pitäisi saada yksi, hänellä itsellään ei ole!"

Wolfin isä käveli vähän ajan päästä ovenrakoon kantaen suht uuden näköistä matka-arkkua. "Voit käyttää tätä", hän sanoi Coralille katsoen tätä silmiin. "Ostimme tämän Lailalle etukäteen, mutta voit lainata sitä tämän vuoden. Ensi vuonna sinulle pitää ostaa oma." Coral vaivautui ja käänsi katseensa arkkuun.

Silloin Wolfin isä ojensi Coralille kätensä ja sanoi hänelle: "Minulla on sinulle kahdenkeskeistä asiaa." Coral katseli kättä vähän aikaa, tarttui sitten siihen, ja seuraavassa hetkessä Wolfin isä oli vetäissyt Coralin lattialta seisomaan. Coral seurasi Wolfin isää olohuoneeseen.

"Olen saattanut tarkastella sinua vähän turhankin tiiviisti viime aikoina", Wolfin isä sanoi, kun he olivat istuutuneet sohvalle. "Anteeksi, jos olen ollut tahditon. Sinä vain muistutat erästä tyttöä, jonka tunsin kouluaikoinani."

Coral käänsi katseensa lattian reunasta takaisin Wolfin isän silmiin. Hän oli hiukan hämmästynyt, kun Wolfin isä jatkoi: "Olimme naapureita ja samassa tuvassa Tylypahkassa. Hän oli parhaita ystäviäni, vaikka olikin tyttö. En ole nähnyt häntä pitkään aikaan, en sitten kun me lopetimme koulun."

He istuivat sohvalla vähän aikaa. Coralin katse oli painunut taas alas, mutta tällä kertaa mietteliään näköisenä. Joten äkkiä Wolfin isä totesi: "Sinä pelkäät jotain. Huomaan sen selvästi."

"En vain halua, että joudun eroon Kamilasta ja ystävästäni Aliciasta", Coral sanoi. "On kuitenkin jonkinmoinen todennäköisyys, että me kaikki joutuisimme eri tupiin, ja minä en tahdo ainakaan Luihuiseen."

"Sitä sinun on turha murehtia", Wolfin isä totesi. "Täytyy sanoa, että minä ja Lucy olimme eri tuvissa keskenään. Hän oli rohkelikko. Minä olin korpinkynsi." Coralista tuntui tuon tietäen vähän paremmalta. Jos kerran Wolfin isä ja Wolfin äiti olivat olleet eri tuvissa, niin mikseivät hekin kolme voisi tavata tuntien jälkeen ja olla yhdessä, vaikka joutuisivatkin eri tupiin?

Wolfin isän kehotuksesta Coral palasi Kamilan luokse ja jatkoi pakkaamista tämän kanssa. "Mitä asiaa hänellä oli?" Kamila kysyi viivyttelemättä.

"Ei mitään erikoista", vastasi Coral. Enempää ei Kamila saanut hänestä irti.

Kun he olivat saaneet Kamilan tavarat pakattua, Kamila ehdotti, että he menisivät Coralille pakkaamaan hänenkin tavaransa valmiiksi. Coral suostui ehdotukseen, ja niin he kävelivät kohti Coralin kotitaloa Wolfin isän tuoma matka-arkku mukanaan.

Kun he tulivat sisään, Coral huusi: "Äiti! Kamila tuli meille auttamaan pakkaamisessa!" Yvonne ilmestyi eteiseen.

"Mihin te pakkaatte?" hän kysyi.

"Annan sinulle vihjeen", Coral vastasi. "Tänä vuonna vain Kamila ja hänen isoveljensä Ben pakkasivat, mutta viime vuonna pakkasi ainoastaan Ben."

Yvonnekin tajusi nopeasti ja antoi luvan. Coral ja Kamila juoksivat yläkertaan arkku mukanaan ja alkoivat pakata heti kun pääsivät Coralin huoneeseen. Kamila joutui kysymään Coralilta monta kertaa, pakataanko joku asia vai ei. He pakkasivat suhteellisen nopeasti: kolmen vartin päästä arkussa oli Coralin kaikki koulukaavut ja koulutarvikkeet, ainakin viisi kokonaista vaatekertaa, yhdet kesäkengät, kahdet lenkkarit sekä Coralin ekstrapaksu piirustuslehtiö, lyijykynä ja kumi siltä varalta, että Coralille tulisi jossain vaiheessa tylsää.

Coral ja Kamila rojahtivat yhdessä sängylle pakkaamisen jälkeen ja katselivat tyhjentyneitä hyllyjä. Coral oli väsynyt. Hän olisi halunnut vain olla siinä ja jutella Kamilan kanssa niin kuin tavallista, mutta Kamila huomasi Coralin hyllyssä jotain, mitä ei ollut aiemmin huomannut.

Siellä oli oudon näköinen musta laukku, joka oli kiinni kahdella klipsilukolla. "Mikä tuo on?" Kamila kysyi ja osoitti laukkua. Coral nousi seisomaan, otti laukun hyllystä ja avasi sen. Sieltä löytyi viisi oudon näköistä putkea. Ne kaikki olivat mustaksi maalattua puuta, ja niissä oli hopeiset reunat. Kahdessa pisimmässä putkessa oli reikiä ja hopeisia läppiä. Laukun reunassa oli kaksi pientä muovikoteloa, joissa oli molemmissa ohut, tarkkaan muotoiltu siivu bambua.

Coral tunnisti sen heti. "Se on minun vanha klarinettini", hän kertoi Kamilalle. "Soitin sitä pari vuotta, mutta kyllästyin ja lopetin sen. En edes muistanut, että minulla on tämä vielä." Hän otti putkia laukusta yksi kerrallaan ja kokosi puhallinsoittimen pitkästä aikaa. Hän asetti bambun siivun paikalleen ja puhalsi. Soittimesta kuului korvia vihlova vinkaisu.

"Karmea!" Kamila huudahti. "Tuoltako se kuulostaa?"

"Ei tietenkään", Coral vastasi. "En vain ole soittanut pitkään aikaan, taitoni ovat ruosteessa. Vaikka en minä mikään hyvä soittaja ole muutenkaan." Hän kokeili heti uudestaan. Tällä kertaa ei kuulunut vinkaisua, vaan pehmeä ääni. Coral kokeili sormituksia pitkään ja sai kun saikin lopulta muodostettua niistä sävelmän.

"Se oli kaunista", Kamila kehui. "Miksi sinä lopetit?"

"Kuten sanoin, minä kyllästyin", Coral toisti. "En oikeastaan kadu valintaani, mutta nyt kun ajattelee, niin olisihan se kiva soittaa silloin tällöin. Mutta ei siellä", hän lisäsi. "Tylypahkassa en ala soittamaan. Soitan sitten kesälomilla."

"Me ollaan varmaan sitten valmiita", Kamila sanoi. "Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä kotiin. Tavataan sitten laiturilla 9 ja kolme neljäsosaa, ylihuomenna. Toivottavasti näemme sitä Aliciaakin siellä."

Tuon sanottuaan Kamila käveli portaat alas ja aikoi jo lähteä, kun Coral muisti erään asian, juoksi Kamilan perään ja huusi: "Odota vähän! Missä se laituri 9 ja kolme neljäsosaa on? Miten sinne pääsee?"

"Ai niin", Kamila huokaisi. "Näet sitten siellä. Tavataan sitten laiturien 9 ja 10 välissä. Minä käsken isän ja Benin odottaa sinua." Ja niine hyvineen Kamila lähti.

* * *

**A/N:** Siinä... Itse soitan klarinettia, joten ajattelin Coralin jonkinasteisen musikaalisuuden olevan hauska pikkuseikka mainittavaksi.

Yritän olla tulevaisuudessa vähän nopeampi päivitysten kanssa, mutta voin luvata, etten jätä tätä kirjoitustani kesken. Voin kuvitella, miten ärsyttävää keskeneräisen, hyvän tarinan lukeminen on. Varsinkin, jos se 'loppuisi' jännittävään kohtaan. Eli, jos olet tätä eksynyt lukemaan, niin olen todella iloinen saadessani tuon edellä mainitun asian ilmoittaa.

Nyt taidan kaikkoontua muualle tästä höpisemästä... Ensi kertaan! (poks)


	8. Pelkoa pikajunassa

**A/N: **Täällä taas!

Tiedetään, tiedetään, olen edelleen hidas päivittämään, mutta yritän parhaani! Tässä uusi kappale. Coral on tosi taiteellinen, kuten varmaan tästä kappaleesta huomaatte...

* * *

Luku 8: Pelkoa pikajunassa

Syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä Coral heräsi tavallista aikaisemmin ja joutui sen vuoksi etsimään aamupalansa itse. Hän olikin jo syömässä aamiaismuroja, kun Ralph heräsi. Hänkin istuutui aamiaispöytään ja söi aamiaisen nopeasti.

Pika-aamiaisen jälkeen Coral juoksi takaisin yläkertaan ja letitti hiuksensa sekä puki violetin poolopaidan, sinisen villatakin ja tummansiniset farkut nopeammin päällensä kuin koskaan aiemmin. Hän otti kaulakorunsa rasiasta, pujotti sen kaulaansa ja alkoi raahata matka-arkkua alakertaan.

Kun Coral oli saanut ahdettua matka-arkun auton takakonttiin, he lähtivät muitta mutkitta ajamaan King's Crossin asemaa. Matkalla Coral katseli ikkunasta ulos, niin kuin tavallista, omissa maailmoissaan. Välillä Ralph kysyi Coralilta jotain, kuten: "Jännittääkö sinua?", ja Coral vastasi niinä harvoina kertoina, kun oli kuullut jotain.

Kun he saapuivat King's Crossin asemalle ja kävelivät raiteiden yhdeksän ja kymmenen välissä, Coral oli hiukan hämmentynyt. Hän ei nähnyt missään vihjettäkään siitä, että näiden laiturien välissä olisi jotain, kaikkein vähiten ylimääräinen raide. Aikansa käveltyään Coral huomasi Wolfin perheen seisovan raiteen yhdeksän puolella Springsin perheen kanssa.

"Tuolla he ovat!" Coral huudahti. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi loistava hymy kun hän nyökkäsi isälleen ja juoksi Kamilan ja Alician luo. Kamila vilkutti Coralille jo parinkymmenen metrin päästä ja Aliciakin heti kun huomasi hänen tulevan. Coral liittyi tyttöjen seuraan, ja Ralph alkoi jutella Springsin vanhempien kanssa.

"Tässä sitä sitten ollaan!" Kamila ilmoitti, kun Coral oli liittynyt seuraan. "Menossa pikajunaan, joka vie suoraan uuteen maailmaan! Ainakin lähes uuteen, mutta mitäpä väliä sillä on!"

"Niin, tässä sitä ollaan", Alicia totesi, "odottamassa tyhjää. Eikö mentäisi jo?"

"Joo, mennään!" Coral huudahti. "Voisiko joku nyt näyttää, miten laiturille pääsee?" Siihenkin kysymykseen antoi vastauksen Ben. Hän juoksi kovaa päin lippuautomaattia laiturien yhdeksän ja kymmenen välissä ja yhtäkkiä katosi.

"Ai pitääkö sinne vain juosta?" kysyi Coral ällistyneenä. Kun Wolfin isä nyökkäsi, Alicia oli valmis menemään seuraavaksi. Hänkin juoksi päin automaattia ja katosi. Samoin teki seuraavaksi Kamila.

"Sinä menet seuraavaksi", Wolfin isä totesi, kun Springsin isä ja äitikin olivat menneet. Coral nyökkäsi hermostuneesti, veti henkeä syvään, alkoi juosta päin lippuautomaattia peläten kuitenkin törmäävänsä siihen, muttei törmännyt. Hän juoksi suoraan seinän läpi ja löysi itsensä aivan uudesta paikasta.

Hän oli saapunut laiturille yhdeksän ja kolme neljäsosaa. Raiteilla odotti Benille entuudestaan tuttu kirkkaanpunainen pikajuna. Koska kello oli vasta varttia vaille yksitoista, ei laiturilla ollut juurikaan tungosta, vaikka väkeä olikin jo saapunut. Ben, Kamila ja Springsit odottivat Coralia laiturilla. Coral havahtui ihmetyksestään aika tylysti, kun Wolfin isä oli törmätä häneen. Coral oli nimittäin seissyt koko ajan aivan sisäänkäynnin edessä.

Kun kaikki olivat koolla, Wolfin isä ja Alician vanhemmat alkoivat tarkistaa, oliko kaikki varmasti mukana. Kaikki olivat muistaneet matka-arkkunsa ja koulukirjansa. Alicia oli muistanut myös pikimustan kissansa ja Ben oman lehtopöllönsä.

"Sen nimi on Bonnie", Ben kertoi, kun Coral kysyi. "Sain sen pari vuotta sitten." Alician kissa puolestaan oli nimeltään Piki sen mustan turkin vuoksi. "Se on ollut minulla jo kolme vuotta", hän kertoi. "Siitä asti, kun muutimme Liverpooliin."

Kun kaikki oli varmistettu, Coral, Alicia, Ben ja Kamila nousivat junan kyytiin kymmentä vailla yksitoista. Ben erosi tytöistä junassa ja lähti omien kavereidensa mukaan. Kamila, Coral ja Alicia taas valitsivat vaunuosaston melko läheltä ovea, junan etupuolelta. He kaikki istuutuivat penkeille, Alicia ja Kamila vastakkaisille ikkunapaikoille ja Coral Alician viereen. Vähän aikaa he vain istuivat hiljaa katsellen ulos vaunun ikkunasta. Vähitellen laiturille kerääntyi enemmän ihmisiä.

Kello oli jo melkein yksitoista, kun Kamila havahdutti Coralin haaveistaan (taas kerran) sanomalla: "Katsokaa! Tuolla laiturilla!" Laiturille oli juuri ilmestynyt pulleahko punatukkainen nainen, iso musta koira, vanha harmaantunut mummo ja noin viisitoistavuotias tummahiuksinen poika, jolla oli silmälasit.

"Luuletteko, että se on _hän_?" Kamila sanoi jännittyneesti. "Onkohan hän Harry Potter?" Kamila sai vastauksen kysymykseensä, kun eräs rastatukkainen poika huikkasi: "Kiva koira, Harry!" Kamila meni aivan sekaisin.

"Ben ei vitsaillut! Harry Potter käy tosiaan Tylypahkaa viidennellä!" hän vikisi itsekseen. Alicia ja Coral vaihtoivat hiukan kiusaantuneet katseet, antoivat sitten periksi ja purskahtivat nauruun. Kun he olivat rauhoittuneet jonkun verran, he alkoivat taas tarkkailla huvikseen laiturin tapahtumia. He huomasivat, miten musta koira nousi kömpelösti takatassuilleen ja nosti etutassunsa Harryn olkapäille.

Vihdoin tasan yhdeltätoista kaikki olivat kyydissä ja juna lähti liikkeelle. Coral huomasi, miten samainen musta koira ajoi junaa takaa, eikä ollut ainoa. Monet nauroivat sen nähdessään. Se kuitenkin katosi heti, kun käänsi katseensa muualle.

"Tässä sitä sitten istutaan ja odotellaan kouluun pääsemistä", Alicia totesi. "Taitaa olla ensimmäisiä kertoja, kun ihan innolla odotan koulun alkamista!"

Coral oli samaa mieltä. "Minäkään en malta odottaa, että pääsen tekemään jotain! Mitä luulette, millaisia opettajia Tylypahkassa on?"

"Ben on kertonut minulle muutamasta", Kamila sanoi. "Ensiksikin, tupajohtajat olivat muistaakseni Rohkelikolla muodonmuutosten opettaja McGarmiwa, Korpinkynnellä loitsujen opettaja Lipetit, Puuskupuhilla yrttitiedon opettaja Verso ja Luihuisella juomamestari Kalkaros." Kamilan ilme oli hyvin keskittynyt luetellessa. "Muita opettajia oli ennustuksen opettaja Punurmio ja pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaja Lupin. Vai oliko se viimevuotinen Lupin vai Vauhkomieli?"

"Mitä, vaihtuvatko opettajat usein?" kauhisteli Coral.

"Eivät toki", Kamila rauhoitteli. "Vain pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen. Benillä on ollut joka vuosi eri opettaja. Luultavasti meille tulee tänä vuonna joku muillekin outo. Kuulemma se työ on kirottu. Kukaan ei ole pystynyt olemaan siinä yhtä vuotta kauempaa."

Coral ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän olisi halunnut tietää, miksi aiemmat opettajat olivat sitten lähteneet. Olikohan heidät tapettu? Tai kenties heidät oli vain erotettu? Vaihtoehtoja oli niin monia, että Coralin päässä risteili mitä kummallisimpia ideoita. Ne unohtuivat kuitenkin melko nopeasti, kun he alkoivat jutella muuta.

"Minä niin toivon, että pääsisimme samaan tupaan", Kamila sanoi. "Olisi todella kurjaa, jos ei tuntisi ketään omasta ryhmästään."

"Niin olisikin", tunnusti Coral. "Mitenköhän meidät lajitellaan? Tiedätkö ollenkaan, Kamila?"

Kamilan oli pakko laskea katseensa. "Sen me taidamme saada tietää vasta koulussa", hän vastasi vähän nolona. "Siitä minä en tiedä mitään." Tuon jälkeen kukaan heistä ei sanonut mitään vähään aikaan. Coral katseli ikkunasta ohi vilahtavia maisemia piilotellen suunnatonta jännitystä ja pelkoa, jotka olivat kasvaneet vähän turhankin suuriksi.

"Coral, oletko kunnossa?" Alicia kysyi yhtäkkiä. "Et yleensä ole näin hiljaa. Onko sinulla jotain, mistä haluaisit puhua meidän kanssa?"

Coral kääntyi ja mietti, mahtoiko Alicia olla selvänäkijä. "Täytyy myöntää, että minua pelottaa", hän sanoi hiljaa katsoen häpeilemättä Aliciaa silmiin. "Mitä jos en pääse ollenkaan jyvälle tai jos tupalaiseni ovat ilkeitä? En varmaan kestäisi kauaakaan, ja se kaikki vain pahenisi, jos joutuisimme eri tupiin." Coralin silmistä alkoi valua kyyneliä.

Alicia katsoi Coralia silmiin luottamuksellisesti, samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin. "Ei sinun sitä tarvitse murehtia", hän rauhoitteli. "Saat varmasti uusia ystäviä, vaikka emme olisikaan samassa tuvassa. Ja sinä olet kyllä sen verran fiksu, ettei sinun tarvitse huolehtia siitä, pääsetkö jyvälle. Siinä kohtaa ongelmia on enemmän minulla kuin sinulla."

Coral soi Alicialle hymyn, joka kertoi hänen hyväksyneen ajatuksen. Taas kerran Kamila oli se, joka rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Coral hei", hän muisti, "sinullahan oli se, mikä sen nimi oli, piirustuslehtiö?"

"Joo, onhan minulla", Coral vastasi ja kaivoi lehtiön, kynän ja kumin esiin. "Haluatko, että piirrän jotain?"

"Piirrä vain!" Kamila hihkaisi.

"Okei", Coral sanoi. "Mitä piirrän?"

"Piirrä vaikka kuva meistä!" Alicia ehdotti. Coral suostui mielihyvin ja alkoi luonnostella. Hän sommitteli ensin jonkun aikaa ja alkoi sitten piirtää. Hän teki harkittuja kynän liikkeitä ja tarkasteli välillä ensin Aliciaa, sitten Kamilaa. Puoli tuntia kuluikin nopeasti, ja vihdoin Coral pystyi jo näyttämään aikaansaannoksensa.

"Upea!" Kamila huudahti. "Sinähän piirrät todella hyvin! Tiesitkö, että Coral piirtää hyvin, Alicia?"

"Kyllähän minä tiesin, että hän piirtää hyvin", Alicia vastasi, "mutta hän on kehittynyt paljon sitten viime näkemän. Muistat varmaan viimeisen piirroksesi, minkä näytit minulle ennen muuttoani?" hän kysyi Coralilta.

"Muistan, valitettavasti", Coral tunnusti nolona. "Se oli se pieleen mennyt muistokuva sinulle pikimustasta…" Silloin Coral hoksasi.

"Pikimustasta kissasta? Valitsitko sinä Pikin sen kuvan perusteella?"

"En aivan", Alicia myönsi, "mutta se saattoi vaikuttaa vähän." Hän iski Coralille silmää.

"Mutta tuo kuvahan on vielä kesken!" Kamila huomautti. "Mikset piirtänyt sitä loppuun asti?"

"En voinut piirtää kaapuja ihan loppuun asti, koska emme tiedä vielä, mihin tupaan pääsemme!" Coral vastasi. "Ja tausta on tyhjä, koska en tiedä, millaista Tylypahkassa on. Yksinkertaista, eikö?"

Kamila katsoi Coralia hiukan pöllämystyneen näköisenä, mutta Alicia ymmärsi. Juuri sitä piirrettä Coral rakasti Aliciassa. Hän ymmärsi, kun kukaan muu ei ymmärtänyt.

* * *

**A/N:** Ei älkää sanoko tätä lässtytykseksi! Minulla vain on tällainen kirjoitustyyli, ja tykkään luoda tällaisia ystävyyssuhteita. Tosin kannattaa varoa, mitä niille tapahtuu tulevaisuudessa... :-)

No, nähdään taas! (poks)


	9. Lajittelun huumaa

**A/N:** Hei taas!

Tällä kertaa olin nopeampi... Meidän konehan alkaa toimia, hitto vie! Ja nyt alkaa syysloma, eli enköhän pääse päivittämään sen aikana kerran tai pari...

VAROITUS! Tässä luvussa on joitain suoranaisia lainauksia kirjasta "Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta"! Esim. Lajitteluhatun laulu on suoraan lainaus kirjasta, eikä suinkaan minun itseni keksimä. Jouduin jakamaan sen kappaleiksi ja osoittaa säkeen vaihdot kauttaviivoilla, toivottavasti saatte selvää...

* * *

Luku 9: Lajittelun huumaa 

Loppumatka sujui kaikkien osalta leppoisasti ja iloisesti. Aurinko oli laskenut jo aikaa sitten, kun pikajuna vihdoinkin pysähtyi. Kaiken ikäiset koulukaapuihin vaihtaneet oppilaat nousivat junasta, mukaan lukien Coral, Alicia ja Kamila, jotka olivat Benin kanssa. He kolme ja muut yksitoistavuotiaat ekaluokkalaiset katselivat ympärilleen suu auki ihmetellen.

"Ensiluokkalaiset tänne jonoon, kiitos! Kaikki ensiluokkalaiset tänne!" kuului reipas ääni jostain läheltä. Ben näytti kummeksuvan ääntä kovasti.

"Tuo ei ole Hagrid!" hän sanoi Kamilalle kuitenkin niin, että kaikki kolme kuulivat, kun he huomasivat huutajan olevan nainen, jolla oli ulkoneva leuka ja karu hiustyyli. "Tuo on hänen sijaisensa, Matoisa-Lankku! Miksihän Hagrid ei ole täällä tänä vuonna? Hän on ollut täällä aina aikaisemmin."

"Älä minulta kysy", Kamila vastasi nenäkkäästi. "En ole ollut täällä kuin puolisen minuuttia, minä en todellakaan tiedä mitään mistään sellaisista asioista!"

Kolmikko kuitenkin liittyi muiden ekaluokkalaisten joukkoon ja alkoi seurata Matoisa-Lankkua muiden mukana. He kulkivat kapeaa polkua pitkin järven rantaan, jossa oli tusinoittain pieniä veneitä. Vastarannalla he näkivät komean näköisen suuren linnan, jossa oli monta tornia. Monet haukkoivat henkeä, ja Alicia näytti olevan pyörtymäisillään.

Ekaluokkalaisen alkoivat tungeksia veneisiin. "Korkeintaan neljä yhteen veneeseen!" Matoisa-Lankku huusi, kun kuuden pojan ryhmä yritti änkeä porukalla yhteen ainoaan veneeseen. Kamila sai nopeana varattua hänelle, Coralille ja Alicialle yhden veneen.

Kun kaikki olivat veneissä, ne alkoivat liikkua kohti linnaa. Veneet lipuivat järven poikki linnan alle, missä heitä odotti sataman tapainen. Matoisa-Lankku nousi veneestään ja vahti ekaluokkalaisia näiden noustessa satamaan.

Kun kaikki olivat nousseet veneistä, Matoisa-Lankku johdatti heidät kiviportaita ylös jyhkeän oven eteen. Hän koputti siihen kolmesti, ja se heilahti auki. Ovella seisoi pitkä noita, jolla oli tummat hiukset ja tuima ilme. Hän oli pukeutunut vihreään kaapuun.

"Tässä on professori McGarmiwa, kaikki!" Matoisa-Lankku ilmoitti.

"Kiitos, minä voin jatkaa tästä", professori McGarmiwa sanoi ja johdatti sitten ekaluokkalaiset pieneen kamariin, johon he mahtuivat vain ahtaasti. McGarmiwa piti ekaluokkalaisille pienen aloituspuheen ja poistui sitten luultavasti salin puolelle. Sillä aikaa, kun hän oli poissa, ekaluokkalaiset alkoivat äänekkään keskustelun kaikki omilla tahoillaan ja omassa porukassaan.

Pian McGarmiwa palasi ja johdatti ekaluokkalaiset suureen saliin. Salissa oli neljä pitkää pöytää, jotka kaikki olivat täynnä väkeä, ellei otettu lukuun pöytien päätyjä, joihin mahtuisi varmasti yhteensä koko ekaluokkalaisten joukko. Salin edessä korokkeella oli oma pöytä opettajille.

Aivan korokkeen keskellä nökötti pieni, nelijalkainen jakkara, johon McGarmiwa nosti ikivanhan ja rispaantuneen velhonhatun. Koko sali tuijotti nyt hattua hiirenhiljaa henkeään pidätellen. Ekaluokkalaiset hämmästyivät, kun lähellä hatun lieriä oleva repeämä aukesi ja puhkesi lauluun:

"Entispäivinä, kun olin uusi, Tylypahkan perustajat / uskoivat, että alkoivat yhteistoiminnan ajat. / Sama tavoite yhdisti heitä, yksi yhteinen määränpää/ maailman paras taikakoulu, missä opettaa elämää. / 'Kaikki yhdessä tehdään ja opetetaan!' nämä neljä päättivät/ eikä kukaan arvannut, että välit rikki menisivät. / Sillä Rohkelikko ja Luihuinen olivat ystävät parhaat/ ja Korpinkynsi ja Puuskupuh niin ikään toisilleen armaat.

"Miten sitten ystävyys kaatui? Mikä oikein meni pieleen/ No, olin siellä ja kerron teille sen, mikä tulee mieleen. / Luihuinen sanoi: 'Opetamme perimältään puhtaimpia.' / Korpinkynsi: 'Eipäs, kun niitä, jotka mieleltään ovat kirkkaimpia.' / Rohkelikko sanoi: 'Oppilaiden on oltava rohkeaa juurta.' / Puuskupuh siihen: 'Minulle on kaikki yhtä suurta.' / Eikä tästä ensi alkuun kovaa kinaa tullutkaan. / Kukin saattoi hyvin ryhtyä omaa tupaansa opettamaan/ itse valita oppilaansa - esimerkiksi Luihuinen / sanoi: tupaani pääsee vain viekas velho puhdasverinen. / Pää jos oli terävä kellä, häntä opetti Korpinkynsi. / Kun taas hurjat ja huimapäiset yksin Rohkelikkoon ylsi. / Puuskupuh kiltti opetti muille kaiken tarpeellisen. / Vankka ystävyys siten säilyi välillä perustajien.

"Niin Tylypahkassa vallitsi sopu monta onnen vuotta/ kunnes eripura yltyi ja paisuivat viat ja pelot suotta. / Ennen kantoivat tukipylväinä nämä neljä tupaa koulun. / Nyt ne nousivat toisiaan vastaan, kukin omiakseen touhun. / Jonkin aikaa näytti siltä, kuin koulu loppuis varhain/ kun taisteli ja tappeli, juonitteli ystävä parhain. / Vihdoin koitti aamu, jolloin Luihuinen jätti muut/ ja vaikka loppui tappelu siihen, eivät hymyssä olleet suut.

"Eivätkä enää koskaan sitten kun nelikko oli rikki/ tuvat vetäneet yhtä köyttä, kuten alunperin piti. / Lajitteluhattu on taaskin tässä, tiedätte jutun juonen/ jaan teidät neljään tupaan, juuri siksi sain runosuonen. / Tänä vuonna ei sekään riitä, tarkoin kuunnelkaapa vaan/ pelkään vääryyttä tekeväni,kun teidät väkisin tupiin jaan. / Minun on pakko tehdä työni ja vuosittain jako toistaa/ vaikka usein mietin, tokko lajittelukaan pelkoa poistaa. / Voi, nähkää hätä, lukekaa historian varoitukset. / Tylypahka on vaarassa. Iskee ulkopuoliset viholliset. / Meidän täytyy pitää yhtä, tai sisältä sorrumme. / No, kerroin teille, varoitin... Nyt lajitteluun onnumme."

Hattu hiljeni, minkä seurauksena salissa olijat alkoivat taputtaa, vaikkakin vaimeasti ja mutisten. Kamila ihmetteli hiljaiseen ääneen vieressä seisovalle Coralille: "Onko se aina noin synkkä?"

"En tiedä", vastasi Coral. "Mutta ilmeisesti se tietää, että täällä on joukossa joitakuita, jotka eivät tahtoisi eroon toisistaan."

Alicia naurahti tuon kuullessaan: "Keitähän tuokin mahtoi tarkoittaa?" ja iski silmää.

McGarmiwa oli ottanut laulun aikana esiin pitkän palan pergamenttia, jota hän nyt tarkasteli. Sitten hän huusi ensimmäisen nimen ja näin aloitti lajittelun:

"Abercrombie, Euan."

Korokkeelle asteli pelokkaan näköinen poika. Hän istahti jakkaralle, hattu laitettiin hänen päähänsä. Vähän ajan kuluttua se huusi: "Rohkelikko!" jolloin pöytäkunta äärimmäisenä vasemmalla repesi suosionosoituksiin. He ovat siis rohkelikkoja, Coral tuumi. Ja oikeastaan, nyt kun tarkemmin katsoi, niin siellähän istui se sama tummatukkainen silmälasipäinen poika, joka laiturilla tunnistettiin Harry Potteriksi, juttelemassa kahdelle muulle rohkelikolle.

Lajittelu jatkui, eikä kulunut kauaakaan, kun jakkaralle istumaan huudettiin:

"Heather, Coral."

Coral käveli korokkeelle jännittäen ja vilkuillen vähän väliä alas nähdäkseen Alician, joka hänkin katseli Coralia jännittyneesti. Coral istahti jakkaralle, ja lajitteluhattu asetettiin hänen päähänsä.

"Jaahas, vai tällainen tapaus", Coral kuuli hatun miettivän. "Innokkuutta täältä löytyy, kyllä vain, ja älyä on vaikka muille jakaa. Tiedätkös, sinä olet harvinaisen helppo tapaus." Coral pidätti henkeään. Hän tiesi, mihin tupaan pääsisi. Ja se ei ollut Luihuinen!

"Korpinkynsi!" hattu huusi, ja pöytä Rohkelikon oikealla puolella antoi raikuvat aplodit. Coral oli pakahtua onnesta, kun hän käveli pöytää kohti. Hän pääsi Korpinkynteen, samaan tupaan ainakin Benin kanssa! Nyt piti vain odottaa, että muutkin saataisiin lajiteltua.

Jono lyheni ja lyheni. Vähän puolivälin jälkeen McGarmiwa kutsui lajitteluun ensimmäisen Coralille tutun nimen:

"Springs, Alicia."

Alicia käveli jakkaralle yllättävän viileän näköisenä. Lajitteluhattu asetettiin hänen päähänsä, ja hetken päästä Coral pääsi pelostaan tätä tupaa ja koko koulua kohtaan lopullisesti.

"Korpinkynsi!" huusi hattu, ja Coral repesi muiden korpinkynsien mukana raikuviin suosionosoituksiin. Alicia änkesi Coralin viereen pakottaen näin muutaman muun ekaluokkalaisen siirtymään ja löi kättä Coralin kanssa. Sitten he hiljenivät seuraamaan loppua lajittelusta ja jännittämään, miten Kamilalle kävisi.

Lajittelu eteni verkkaisesti, mutta varmasti. Lopulta lajittelematta oli enää puolisen kymmentä ekaluokkalaista, kun jakkaralle istutettiin:

"Wolf, Kamila."

Kamila hymyili jännittynyttä hymyä istuutuessaan jakkaralle. Hattu mietti häntä vähän aikaa ja sai hetken kuluttua Coralin ja Alician aivan sekaisin.

Se nimittäin huusi Kamilankin päässä: "Korpinkynsi!"

Kamila juoksi riemuissaan Coralin ja Alician luo korpinkynsien pöytään ja änkesi heitä vastapäätä. Siinä samalla hän tuli melkein tiputtaneeksi erään lähellä istuvan tumman tytön penkiltä. Tyttö katsahti Kamilaan kireästi ja nousi taas istumaan.

Kamila kyllä huikkasi tytölle anteeksi, mutta siitä huolimatta Coral ei voinut olla huomaamatta joitain asioita hänessä. Ensinnäkin, hän ei ollut aivan tavanomaisen näköinen. Hänen laineilevat, tummat hiuksensa näyttivät siltä, etteivät niiden pitäneet olla oikeasti mustat. Hänen ihonsa oli niihin verrattuna liian vaalea.

Toiseksi, hän vaikutti jollain tapaa poissaolevalta. Ei uneliaalta, kuten useimmat, eikä höynähtäneeltä, kuten jotkut muut. Hän vain ei ollut aivan täysin paikalla, kun hän katseli muiden tupien jäseniä ja oman pöydän ääressä istuvia.

Sen lisäksi hän vaikutti olevan aivan yksin, vailla seuraa. Se sai Coralin miettimään, kuka tuo tyttö oikein oli ja miksi hän oli niin yksinäinen.

Lopulta tyttö nimeltä Rose Zeller lajiteltiin Puuskupuhiin, ja rehtori Albus Dumbledore ilmoitti omalla omaperäisellä tavallaan aterian alkaneeksi. Siinä samassa pöydillä olleille tarjottimille ilmestyi vaikka mitä herkkuja, ja kaikki alkoivat syödä ja jutella innokkaasti toisten kanssa.

Niin, kaikki paitsi tumma korpinkynsityttö, joka istui hiljaa paikallaan ja söi hitaasti ja hiukan haluttomasti. Muut eivät kiinnittäneet siihen kuitenkaan paljoa huomiota, ei edes Coral.

* * *

**A/N:** Siinä se... Täytyy myöntää, että tämä oli vain täynnä lainauksia oleva elävöittämisluku, ja sen takia juonen kannalta aika turha. Mutta oli siellä yksi huomionarvoinenkin asia. Huomasitteko?

Täytyy kadota taas. Moikka! (poks)


	10. Tutustumista Tylypahkassa

**A/N:** Terve taas (vaihteeksi)!

Tässä olisi sitten tämä lupaamani syyslomaluku. Tästä tuli vähän pidempi kuin edellisistä... Miksihän? Ehkä tässä on enemmän asiaa, mutta pitemmittä puheitta, uusi kappale, olkaa hyvät!

* * *

Luku 10: Tutustumista Tylypahkassa

Coral heräsi seuraavana aamuna epätavallisen väsyneenä. Olo oli raukea ja lämmin, eikä hän olisi halunnut nousta ylös tai edes avata silmiään. Sänky oli mukava ja pehmeä, samanlainen kuin kotona. Hetken Coral luuli nähneensä epätavallisen pitkää ja todentuntuista unta ja nousevansa heinäkuiseen aamuun kuullessaan äitinsä huutavan häntä aamiaiselle.

Ei ollut siis ihme, että avatessaan silmänsä hän järkyttyi nähdessään, kuinka matalalla ja kuinka tumma katto hänen yläpuolellaan oli, ja ihmetteli petivaatteittensa outoa väriä. Vasta katsoessaan ympärilleen hiljaisessa makuusalissa hän todella muisti missä oli, ja ilahtui siitä kovasti.

Kello ei voinut olla aamukuutta enempää, sillä oli vielä hämärää ja kaikki muut korpinkynsitytöt nukkuivat vielä. Coral kurkisti alas oman sänkynsä alapuolelle nähden Alician nukkuvan siellä alasängyssä peitto mytyssä sylissään ja suu apposen auki. Coralin teki mieli tunkea jotain Alician suuhun ja hän kikatti ajatukselle Aliciasta nukkumassa paperituppo suussaan.

Sitten hän katsahti oikealle puolelleen. Kamila nukkui suoraan Coralin vieressä toisessa yläsängyssä. Hänenkin nukkumistyylissään oli jotain huvittavaa. Hän nimittäin nukkui selällään _ja_ tyyny päänsä peittona.

Kolmikko oli valinnut juuri nämä paikat strategisista syistä: tämä asetelma oli paras mahdollinen kaikenlaisille yöllisille höpötyksille. Siinä oli vain yksi huono puoli. Kamilan alapuolella olevassa sängyssä nukkui siinäkin joku.

Coral oli mennyt nukkumaan niin aikaisin, ettei ollut nähnyt, kuka siihen sänkyyn oli majoittautunut. Joten, hän katsahti alas – ja loksautti suunsa auki silkasta ihmetyksestä.

Sängyssä nimittäin nukkui sama tumma tyttö, jonka Kamila oli melkein kaatanut kumoon edellisenä päivänä.

Siinä hän makasi kyljellään, peitto päällään ja luultavasti nähden jotain ihanaa unta. Näin lähempää katsottuna Coral huomasi hämärästä huolimatta, että tytön hiukset eivät olleetkaan kokonaan mustat. Aivan hiusten juurissa oli erotettavissa pieni häivähdys vaaleaa. Silloin Coral tajusi tytön hiusten olevan mustiksi värjätyt.

Yhtäkkiä tyttö huokaisi kuuluvasti ja avasi sitten silmänsä. Coral painautui nopeasti sängylleen makaamaan esittäen nukkuvaa. Hän piti kuitenkin toisen silmänsä juuri sen verran raollaan, että näki, mitä tyttö teki.

Tyttö nousi istumaan sängylleen ja katseli Coralin tavoin ympärilleen makuusalissa. Hän katseli ensin Aliciaa vähän aikaa. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa Coraliin, jota hän tuijotti epäilyttävän pitkään. Hetken Coral luuli tytön huomanneen hänen olevan hereillä. Tyttö kuitenkin vain kohautti harteitaan ja jatkoi taas nukkumista.

Coral helpottui suuresti tytön kääntyessä hänestä poispäin. Tämä ei siis ollut huomannut hänen olevan hereillä. Coral kuitenkin piti turvallisempana olla vain siinä, ja pian hänkin nukahti uudelleen.

Hän heräsi toistamiseen, kun Alicia ravisteli häntä hereille. "Herää jo!" hän vaati. "Kello on jo puoli kahdeksan ja minulla on nälkä!"

"Selvä…" Coral mutisi. "Minä nousen. Onko Kamila jo hereillä?"

"Kyllä vain!" Kamila huudahti Coralin takaa. "Minullakin on nälkä, joten voisitko yrittää pukea mahdollisimman nopeasti?"

Coral pisti heti töpinäksi. Makuusali oli hiukan tyhjempi kuin aikaisemmin aamulla, mutta paljon äänekkäämpi, koska kaikki olivat heräilemässä tai jo heränneet. Coral penkoi arkkuaan ja löysi vihdoin sopivat vaatteet ja huomasi samalla, että hänen kaapunsa rinnukseen oli ilmestynyt Korpinkynnen vaakuna. Coral puki vaatteet nopeasti päälleen ja lähti sitten muiden mukana Suureen saliin aamiaiselle.

He olivat tuskin päässeet istumaan, kun Ben syöksyi heidän viereensä.

"Tässä, nämä piti antaa teille", hän sanoi ja antoi kaikille kolmelle heidän ensimmäiset lukujärjestyksensä. Coral tarkasteli sitä heti erittäin kiinnostuneena siitä, mitä aineita heillä olisi ensimmäisenä vuonna. Hän löysi omasta lukujärjestyksestään loitsuja, taikajuomia, yrttitietoa, pimeyden voimilta suojautumista, tähtitiedettä, lentotunteja ja taikuuden historiaa. Eniten hän kiinnostui kuitenkin muodonmuutoksista, jota heillä olisi maanantaisin ja torstaisin rohkelikkojen kanssa.

Kamila näytti omaa lukujärjestystään Benille, joka huokaisi helpotuksesta vähän turhankin äänekkäästi. Sekä Coral, Alicia että Kamilakin toljottivat Beniä kysyvästi.

"Sitä vaan", Ben selitti, "että onneksi teillä on liemiä puuskupuhien eikä luihuisten kanssa. Juomamestari Kalkaros kun on aika puolueellinen."

"Harmi, että tänään on lauantai", Alicia huokaisi. "Olisin todella halunnut nähdä, millaisia tunteja täällä on. Varsinkin muodonmuutokset vaikuttavat kiinnostavilta."

"Niin minustakin!" huudahti Coral.

"Heh, teillähän näyttää olevan harvinaisen samanlainen maku!" Kamila kiusoitteli.

"Hei muuten", Alicia muisti äkkiä, "aiotko piirtää sen piirroksesi loppuun, Coral?"

"Ai sen!" Coralkin muisti. "Joo, voisin viimeistellä sen vaikka heti, kun me ollaan päästy takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen! Pitää vain ensin päättää, missä me ollaan siinä kuvassa. Mitä te ehdotatte?"

Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Coral oli huomaavinaan pientä häpeilyä kummankin kasvoilla. "Sanokaa vain, en minä naura", hän rohkaisi. Kamila ehti ennen Aliciaa.

"Minulla kävi mielessä muodonmuutosluokka, mutta se on varmaan typerä idea."

"Minä olin oikeastaan ehdottamassa samaa", Alicia tokaisi. "Mutta sinä saat ihan itse päättää, Coral. Piirrä ihan mikä tausta vain haluat."

"Muodonmuutosluokka kuulostaa oikeastaan aika hyvältä paikalta!" Coral sanoi. "Sitä pitää vain odottaa maanantaihin, mutta kyllä se on sen arvoista."

Tytöt söivät aamiaisen jutustellen ahkerasti keskenään ja Benin kanssa. Syötyään he lähtivät takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen, missä Coral veti piirroksensa esiin. Hän sai asut viimeisteltyä, jonka jälkeen hän tunki sen takaisin arkkuunsa.

Tämän jälkeen tytöt lähtivät ulos katselemaan maisemia ja muutenkin tutustumaan Tylypahkaan. Oli kaunis päivä, aurinko paistoi puoliksi pilvettömältä taivaalta ja oli vielä kohtalaisen lämmin. Linnan ulkopuolella kasvavat metsät lainehtivat ruskassa näyttäen meripihkalta. Sisäpihalla oleskeli paljon kaikenikäisiä oppilaita jutellen keskenään. Tunnelma oli täynnä iloa.

Tytöt kävelivät järven rantaan. Siellä he istahtivat nurmikolle ja ihailivat vähän aikaa maisemaa. Järvi oli tumma ja suuri. Se näytti Coralista siltä, kuin siellä olisi voinut olla kokonainen uusi maailma satulinnoineen ja merenneitoasukkaineen. Hän hätkähtikin suuresti, kun Kamila huokaisi vain puoliksi tarkoituksella: "Saisinpa minäkin nähdä sitä vedenväkeä, mistä Ben puhui."

Sekä Coral että Alicia käänsivät katseensa järvestä Kamilaan ja toljottivat häntä kuin mitäkin mielisairasta. "Tarkoitatko, että tuolla oikeasti _asuu_ joku?" Coral huudahti.

"Tietysti!" Kamila tokaisi. "Benin mukaan siellä on ainakin jättimustekala ja vedenväkeä. Isä vahvisti mustekalaväitteen, mutta vedenväestä hän ei tiennyt. Siellä kuitenkin on vedenväkeä, sillä se oli toinen koetus viime vuoden kolmi-velhoturnajaisissa."

"Ai missä?" kysyivät Alicia ja Coral yhteen ääneen. Kamila läimäytti käden otsaansa samaan tapaan kuin hänen ja Coralin ensitapaamisella.

"Te ette sitten ole perillä yhtään _mistään_", hän huokaisi ja kertoi kaiken mitä tiesi kolmivelhoturnajaisista: sen, että niitä pidettiin nykyään epäsäännöllisesti, että niihin osallistui aina Tylypahkan lisäksi kaksi muuta koulua, hän kertoi koetuksista ja mahtavasta palkinnosta, mikä niiden voittajaa kohtasi.

"Kuulemma viime vuoden turnajaiset olivat ensimmäiset ainakin sataan vuoteen. Ja niissä oli neljä kolmivelhoa!"

"Neljä?" ihmetteli Alicia. "Eikös niitä pitänyt olla kolme?"

"No piti, piti, mutta joku oli saanut huijattua pikaria jotenkin, niin se sylkäisikin neljä nimeä. Yhden jokaisesta koulusta plus Harry Potterin nimen."

Alicia kiinnostui heti ja kyseli Kamilalta jatkuvasti. Juttu olisi ollut Coralinkin mielestä kiinnostava, ellei hän olisi huomannut erästä asiaa Kamilan luennoidessa.

Vähän matkan päässä heistä istui joku yksin. Coral huomasi sen olevan se samainen tumma korpinkynsityttö, johon hän aiemmin oli kiinnittänyt huomiota. Tyttö katseli järvelle päin haaveilevan näköisenä, ikään kuin kaivaten jotain. Hänen kasvoillaan oli hieman surumielinen ilme. Siitä huolimatta, että hänen päällään ei ollut mitään kummallisempaa kuin kaapu ja kauttaaltaan mustat vaatteet, hän näytti hieman utuiselta ja salaperäiseltä. Jotenkin henkiolennolta.

Coral katsahti Kamilaa ja Aliciaa. He juttelivat keskenään niin innokkaasti, että tuskin huomaisivat, vaikka hän lähtisi vähäksi aikaa. Hän nousi varovasti ja lähti kävelemään kohti tyttöä.

Ensin hän haki näkösuojaa järven rannalla kasvavista puista. Hän ei halunnut, että tyttö huomaisi häntä ihan heti. Coralia ujostutti, mutta hän halusi silti puhua tytön kanssa, sanoa edes "hei". Miksi hän oli niin toivottoman ujo juuri tällaisissa tilanteissa? Hän kirosi itsekseen itseään ja omia rajojaan. Hänen olisi otettava itseään niskasta kiinni ja puhuttava tytölle.

Mutta mitä hän sanoisi hänelle?

Ihan mitä vaan, kunhan vain sanot jotain.

Mutta mitä jos hän ei haluaisikaan puhua? Entä jos hän suuttuu?

Coralin pään sisällä oli meneillään pahemmanlaatuinen kieputus. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä pitäisi tehdä.

Lopulta hän sai päätettyä, ja käveli avoimesti ja tyynenä tyttöä kohti perhosia vatsassa. Hän seisoi aivan tytön takana jähmettyneenä luullen, että kohta antaisi ylen, ja sai kun saikin viimein sanottua sen sillä hetkellä kaikista vaikeimman sanan.

"Hei."

Tyttö säpsähti, kuin jokin lumous olisi äkkiä rauennut, ja kääntyi nopeasti Coraliin päin ponkaisten samalla seisomaan. Hän oli hiukan Coraliakin pitempi, ja nyt Coral huomasi, että hänen silmänsä olivat hätkähdyttävän vaaleansiniset. Tyttö tuijotti Coralia pelästyneen näköisenä silmät levällään kuin kampelalla ja puristi itsestään vastauksen: "H-hei."

Tytön ääni oli hiljainen ja hiukan murtunut, mikä mietitytti Coralia hiukan. Tytön reaktio oli muutenkin ollut todella arvaamaton. Vielä enemmän Coralia ihmetytti se, miten pistävän tiiviisti tyttö tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin. Äkkiä Coral tunsi itsensä idiootiksi ja alkoi sopertaa: "Anteeksi, jos häiritsin, kun tuota, se oli ihan ajattelemattomuutta, minä vain katselin, että sinä tuota, olet täällä ihan…"

Silloin tytön pelokkuus laimeni vähän, ja sen yli alkoi paistaa hämmentynyt uteliaisuus. Hän katseli Coralia hölmistyneen näköisenä ja sanoi hiljaa, mutta rohkeammin: "Ei se mitään…"

Coral katsoi tyttöä häpeillen. Samaan aikaan hän kuitenkin arvasi, että tyttö oli hänen tapaansa huono tekemään aloitteita, ja että tämä ymmärtäisi häntä kyllä. Siinä hän oli harvinaisen oikeassa.

"Tuota…" Coral aloitti. "Näin sinut yöllä, kun heräsit." _Mahtavaa. Pitikin alkaa puhua juuri siitä. Erittäin järkevää._

"Ai…" tyttö sanoi. "Silloin. Ihmekös, kun minusta tuntui siltä, että en ollut yksin hereillä…"

_Tosi kiva. Nyt joku vähän lieventävä tokaisu._ "Mihin sinä heräsit?" _Juu, piti sitten utelemaankin ruveta! Tosi mahtavaa._

Ihme kyllä tyttö ei vaivautunut kysymyksestä juuri minkään vertaa. Hän vastasi lyhyesti: "Uneni loppui. Herään silloin aina."

Tyttö painoi katseensa alas häpeillen ja jatkoi tuskin kuuluvasti: "Anteeksi, jos tunkeilin teidän asetelmaanne häiritsemään. Se oli ainoa vapaa sänky."

Coral huomasi äkkiä olleensa hiukan tahditon, kun oli mennyt kyselemään tuolla lailla edes nimeään ilmoittamatta. "Ei se mitään. Minä olen muuten Coral Heather, tulin ekaluokalle eilen. Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi.

Tyttö nosti katseensa takaisin Coralin silmiin ja sanoi: "Minä olen Crystal Jones. Olen myös ekaluokalla."

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa Coral näki tytön hymyilevän. Vaikka hänen hymynsä olikin ujo ja pieni, se oli hämmästyttävän kaunis. Ikään kuin hänen ympärillään olisi leijaillut kristallinen sädekehä. Se oli kieltämättä Coralista outo tuntemus, varsinkin, kun Crystal oli muuten niin tummanpuhuva vaatetuksineen ja värjättyine hiuksineen.

"Oletko muuten noin, tuota, tumma ihan tarkoituksella?" Coralin oli pakko kysyä. Crystal alkoi hipelöidä hiuksiaan hermostuneesti.

"Kyllä. Se on minun tyylini. Pidän siitä, viihdyn siinä ja olen sinut sen kanssa. Mutta luulen, että muut hieman vieroksuvat sitä."

Coralin mielestä mustat vaatteet oikeastaan sopivat Crystalille. Olihan pelkkä tumma pukeutumistyyli kieltämättä aika epäoikeudenmukainen syy tulla vältellyksi. Hän kertoi ajatuksistaan Crystalille, joka vastasi vain: "No, onhan se niinkin."

Crystal istuutui takaisin paikalleen ja katseli taas hiljaa järvelle. Coral istuutui tämän viereen. He katselivat vähän aikaa järven tyyntä pintaa ja sen takana nousevaa metsää. Hetki oli taianomainen. Aivan kuin maailmassa ei olisi ketään muuta kuin hän, eikä mitään muuta kuin tämä järvi. Coral tunsi itsensä todella suureksi, mutta samaan aikaan hyvin pieneksi.

"Kuinka iso perheesi on?" Crystal kysyi havahduttaen Coralin taas tähän maailmaan. Coral hämmentyi kysymyksestä, joka oli esitetty niin muina miehinä.

"Minulla on isä ja äiti, molemmat jästejä."

"Onko sinulla sisaruksia?"

"Ei ole", Coral vastasi. "Toivoisin kuitenkin, että minulla olisi isoveli tai isosisko."

"Etkä toivo", Crystal töksäytti. Coral tuijotti häntä pöllämystyneenä, mikä sai Crystalin tarkentamaan: "Et siis ainakaan sellaista isosiskoa, millainen minulla on."

"Millainen isosiskosi sitten on?" Coral kysyi.

Crystal painoi happaman katseensa maahan. "Fiona on minua kahdeksan vuotta vanhempi. Sekä isä että äiti lellivät häntä. Hän on muka minua parempi tyttö."

Coral oli hiukan yllättynyt tytön sisällä selvästi kiehuvasta tunnevyörystä ja siitä, miten tämä kuitenkin pystyi pitämään sen kaiken sisällään. Hän ihaili tämän järkkymätöntä itsehillintää.

Samalla hän tunsi myötätuntoa Crystalia kohtaan ja mietti uudestaan omaa asemaansa perheen ainoana lapsena. Coral halusi sanoa jotain, mikä olisi parantanut Crystalin mieltä, mutta ei keksinyt parempaa kuin: "Jos haluat, voit tulla juttelemaan joskus. Siis jos haluat." Crystal vastasi Coralille harvinaisella hymyllään.

"Coral! Mihin sinä hävisit?"

Huuto havahdutti Coralin muistamaan, että oli tullut tänne alun perin Kamilan ja Alician kanssa ja että hän oli lähtenyt paikalta ilmoittamatta mitenkään. Hän katsoi Crystalia silmiin ja sanoi: "Minun pitää varmaan mennä, ystäväni odottavat. Me nähdään varmaan vielä, eikö vain?"

"Nähdään", Crystal vastasi. "Pidän mielessäni sen, mitä sanoit juttelemisesta."

* * *

**A/N:** Juu... Siinä se sitten oli. Oli se ainakin kolmanneksen muita pidempi, uskokaa pois. Katsotaan, ehdinkö viikon sisään postaamaan toisenkin kappaleen.

Nähdään taas! (poks)


	11. Epäoikeudenmukaisuutta

**A/N: **Terve taas!

Viimeisimmästä päivityksestä onkin jo aikaa... Tässä uusi kappale. Paljoa sanottavaa ei mulla tällä kertaa ole, joten jaarittelut sikseen. Olkaapa hjuvat!

* * *

Luku 11: Epäoikeudenmukaisuutta

Pari päivää myöhemmin Coral suunnisti aamuviideltä linnassa koettaen löytää paikkaa, jota hän oli kuullut kutsuttavan pöllöläksi. Hänellä oli kädessään kirje, johon hän oli kirjoittanut edellisenä iltana:

_Hei, äiti ja isä!_

_Miten teillä menee siellä kotona? Siellä on varmaan aika tyhjän tuntuista, kun yksi perheenjäsen puuttuu. Minulla on täällä Tylypahkan koulussa tosi hauskaa! Tänään on ensimmäinen oikea koulupäivä, ja minua jännittää, millaisia opettajia meillä on. En ole vielä tutustunut tupalaisiini kovinkaan hyvin, olen suurimman osan ajastani Alician ja Kamilan kanssa. Me kaikki kolme olemme Korpinkynnessä! Toivottavasti teillä ei ole liian ikävä. Minulla on vähän, mutta kyllä se tästä. Yritän pitää teidät ajan tasalla koulun tapahtumista, kertokaa tekin kuulumisia kirjeissä!_

Coral harhaili pitkin käytäviä tuskaillen, miten iso rakennus Tylypahka olikaan. Niin paljon käytäviä ja ovia, ettei siitä ottanut hullukaan selvää. Hän ihmetteli, miten kukaan oli ikinä voinut oppia kaikki paikat.

Hän käveli kaikenlaisten ovien, ikkunoiden ja taulujen ohi yhä enemmän ja enemmän hätääntyneenä. Hän ei enää tiennyt, missä oli.

"Olen eksyksissä!" hän parahti ja lysähti käytävän lattialle istumaan.

"Voi sinua raukkaa!" kuului ilkkuva ääni jostain läheltä. "Pikku ekaluokan enkeli on _eksyksissä_! Ja vielä luvattoman aikaisin!"

Coral hätkähti ja katseli ympärilleen hätääntyneenä. Hän näki käytävän päässä narrin näköisen haamun, joka poukkoili pitkin poikin ja käkätti sietämättömästi. Coral katseli näkyä järkyttyneenä pystymättä pukahtamaankaan.

"Ai jai jai! Pikku ekaluokan enkeli rikkoo sääntöjä! Nyt ei auta muu kuin kertoa Vorolle, että täällä on pikkutyttö pois sängystä!"

Tämä sai Coralin säikähtämään entistä pahemmin ja huutamaan: "En minä tiennyt! En tiennyt, ettei täällä saa olla aikaisin…" Muuta hän ei saanut suustaan ennen kuin pillahti itkuun. Ja siitäkös haamu riemastui.

"Itkupilli! Itkupilli! Isin tyttö! Raukkis!" se käkätti. "Lälläri, pelkuri, vauveli…"

"Mitä täällä metelöidään keskellä yötä?" keskeytti vihainen, kalsea ääni. Coral nosti katseensa polvistaan mieheen, jolla oli tummat, rasvaiset hiukset, kyömynenä ja pitkä, musta kaapu päällään.

"Riesu!" mies tuhahti. "Taasko sinä olet täällä kiusaamassa oppilaita?"

"En ollenkaan!" haamu vastasi ärsyttävän hilpeästi. "Minä vain annoin hänelle perinpohjaisen opetuksen: ei saa kuljeskella koulun käytävillä yömyöhään!"

"Häivy, Riesu", mies sanoi kylmästi, "tai ilmoitan Veriselle paronille hölmöilyistäsi."

Tämä sai Riesun laajentamaan silmiään pelokkaasti ja suhahtamaan tiehensä vilauksessa.

Mies käänsi katseensa Coraliin, joka nousi ylös ja sanoi itkuisella äänellä: "Kiitos, että autoitte minua, herra, tuo haamu oli ilkeä ja se pelotteli."

Tähän mies sanoi: "Eikä täysin mitättömästä syystä, nuori neiti." Coral tuijotti miestä uskomatta korviaan.

"Mutta minähän vain yritin­­–"

"Koulun käytävillä kulkeminen näin myöhään ilman erittäin pätevää syytä on vastoin sääntöjä."

"Mutta herra, minähän vain yritin löytää–"

"Voisiko neiti ystävällisesti sanoa nimensä ja tupansa?"

Coral turhautui miehen kursailemattomaan tapaan keskeyttää hänen puheensa, mutta vastasi: "Coral Heather, Korpinkynsi", ja loi kasvoilleen tympääntyneen ilmeen.

"Pyyhi tuo ilme kasvoiltasi. Äläkä suotta herroittele, 'professori Kalkaros' riittää. Onko selvä?"

"Kyllä, professori Kalkaros", Coral vastasi edelleen turhautuneena, mutta väänsi kasvonsa takaisin peruslukemille.

"Hyvä", sanoi professori Kalkaros ja käänsi katseensa Coralista kirjeeseen, joka tällä oli yhä kädessään. "Voin johdattaa sinut _tämän kerran_ pöllölään ja takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseesi, mutta toista kertaa en sitä tee."

Professori Kalkaros alkoi muitta mutkitta kävellä käytävää samaan suuntaan, mistä Coral oli sinne joutunut. Coral seurasi perässä niin hyvin kuin pystyi.

"Ja muuten", Kalkaros tokaisi viileän rauhallisesti, "Korpinkynsi menettää toilailujesi ansiosta viisi pistettä."

* * *

"Mitä?! Viisi pistettä!" Kamilan suu loksahti auki, kun Coral kertoi aamiaisella yöllisestä harhailustaan. Aliciankin ilme oli hämmentynyt, hän ei voinut uskoa korviaan. 

"Minun reaktioni oli ihan sama", Coral sanoi. "Ensin hän auttoi minua sen kirjeen ja Riesun kanssa, tosin vastahakoisen tuntuisena, ja sitten hän ottaa meiltä pisteitä vain siksi, etten ole täysin perillä tämän linnan säännöistä!"

"Minähän sanoin, että Kalkaros on epäreilu", kuului Benin kommentti muutaman istumapaikan kauempaa.

"Joo, mutta Riesu on vielä epäreilumpi", vuodatti Coral. "Se ilkkui hävyttömän ilkeästi, sanoi minua 'isin tytöksi'!"

"Se oli kyllä kaiken huippu!" Kamila karjaisi vähän turhan kovaäänisesti. "Heti, kun osaan hyviä haamunkarkotustaikoja, minä etsin sen iljetyksen käsiini ja kidutan sitä niin pitkään, että–"

"Tuskin sinun kannattaa odottaa niin pitkään", Alicia sanoi. "Karkotuksia aletaan nimittäin opetella pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa…"

"Kyllä minä tiistaihin jaksan!" Kamila huudahti.

"Vasta kolmannella, Kamila", Alicia viimeisteli lauseensa.

"Vasta kolmannella?!" Kamila tuskaili. "Voi ei, en minä niin pitkään jaksa odottaa! Eikö me voitaisi opetella niitä taikoja ihan omin päin?"

"Se saattaa olla _vastoin sääntöjä_…" Coral mutisi itsekseen.

Aamiaisen jälkeen tytöt lähtivät etsimään muiden korpinkynsien kanssa luokkia. Oikealla avustuksella he löysivätkin ensin kasvihuoneille yrttitiedon tunnille, ja sitten muodonmuutosluokkaan. Kävi ilmi, että muodonmuutokset olivat paljon vaikeampia, kuin miltä vaikuttivat. Lähes kukaan ei saanut tulitikkuaan muuttumaan edes hitusta neulaan päinkään. Siksi Alicia olikin ylpeä siitä, että oli saanut tikkunsa vaihtamaan hiljalleen väriä, kunnes se oli jo vähän harmahtavan ruskea.

Loitsutunnilla opetti Korpinkynnen tuvanjohtaja Lipetit. Hän oli varsinkin Kamilan mielestä hassun näköinen seistessään kirjapinon päällä tuolillaan pitämässä nimenhuutoa ja luennoimassa loitsujen teoriaa. Kasan läksyjä saatuaan tytöt alkoivat suunnistaa muiden mukana kohti viimeistä tuntia, joka olisi taikajuomia.

"Millaistakohan niillä tunneilla on?" Coral ajatteli ääneen.

"Ei kovin mukavaa", Kamila sanoi, "ainakaan jos Beniä on uskominen." Vasta silloin Coral muisti. Juomia opetti Kalkaros, sama opettaja, johon hän oli törmännyt yöllä! Coralia alkoi hiukan pelottaa ja samalla nolostuttaa vietävästi. Entä jos hän kohtelisi korpinkynsiä epäreilusti sen yöllisen jälkeen? Hän saisi kaikkien haukut niskoilleen, eikä kukaan varmasti haluaisi enää tunteakaan häntä.

Tyrmiin päästyään korpinkynnet ja puuskupuhit odottivat jännittyneinä opettajan saapumista. Heidän ei tarvinnut odottaa kauaa, sillä oven avautuessa he huomasivat, että Kalkaros oli jo sisällä. Ekaluokkalaiset kävelivät sisälle ja ottivat paikkansa. Coral, Kamila ja Alicia istuutuivat luokan keskivaiheille vierekkäin, Alicia keskellä.

Puuskupuhien joukosta kuului pientä kikatusta, kun kaikkien muiden valittua paikkansa Crystal ei ollutkaan löytänyt paikkaa. Hän seisoi keskellä luokkaa katsellen ympärilleen vaivautuneena. Kun hän yritti istua puuskupuhilaisten tyttöjen viereen, hänet hätistettiin pois sanomalla: "Me halutaan olla täällä nelistään", mikä sai Coralin nousemaan seisomaan.

"Tuo ei ollut reilua!" hän sanoi kiukkuisena juuri todistamastaan epäoikeudenmukaisuudesta. "Ei noin saa tehdä!"

Silloin Kalkaros nousi seisomaan, käveli aivan Coralin eteen ja nojasi tämän pulpettiin. "Olet kieltämättä ihan oikeassa", hän sanoi. "Mitä jos tekisit hänelle itse tilaa viereesi, neiti Heather?"

Kuului taas pientä kikatusta puuskupuheilta. Coral nolostui hiukan, mutta vilkaisi ympärilleen ja sanoi katsoen viereensä: "Toki. Itse asiassa hän voisi tullakin istumaan tähän vieressäni olevaan tyhjään tuoliin, jos teillä ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, professori Kalkaros?"

Kuului jälleen kikatusta, mutta tällä kertaa korpinkynsien keskuudessa. Coral hämmästyi hiukan omaa pokkaansa sanoa noin. Pitäen kasvonsa peruslukemilla hän käänsi katseensa Kalkarokseen, joka näytti suivaantuneelta. Kun tämä kuitenkin kääntyi ja palasi omalle paikalleen opettajanpöydän ääreen, Coral katsahti merkitsevästi Crystaliin, joka istuutui hänen viereensä.

Nimenhuudon jälkeen Kalkaros piti pienen kylmäsävyisen puheen taikajuomien teon hienostuneisuudesta ja siitä, ettei suurin osa ryhmästä edes ymmärtäisi, mistä on kyse. Sitten ryhmä jaettiin pareiksi.

Koska Kamila ja Alicia tekivät kahdestaan, Coral kääntyi jälleen yksinäiseltä näyttävän Crystalin puoleen ja kysyi häntä parikseen. Crystal katsoi Coralia vähän aikaa ja suostui. Heidän tehdessään äkämienpoistoainetta Coral huomasi, miten varmasti Crystal käsitteli aineksia ja miten luontevasti liemen teko häneltä sujui. Välillä tämä jopa neuvoi Coralia ainesten pilkkomisessa. Tunnin lopuksi kävi ilmi, että parin keitos oli ryhmän parhaiten onnistunut, kun Kalkaros vastahakoisen tuntuisena totesi sen olleen juuri sopivasti keitetty ja haudutettu. Se oli Coralille riemuvoitto, ja Kalkaroksen mentyä ohi hän kiitti Crystalia avustuksesta.

"Kiitos itsellesi", Crystal vastasi tavalliseen tapaansa hiljaa. "Olisin varmaan jäänyt ilman istumapaikkaa ilman sinua."

* * *

**A/N:** Siinä... Ensimmäinen kerta, kun käytän tuota lineria kappaleen sisällä. Oli ihan pakko, muuten siitä olisi tullut omituinen.

(Ja muuten, kirjoittelen muitakin tarinoita kuin fanfictionia. Sori mainostus, mutta jos olet kirjoittanut tai kirjoitat esim. omia tarinoita, runoja tai vaikkapa laulunsanoja, kannattaa käydä tutustumassa osoitteeseen tarinamaailma. Olen julkaissut kirjoitelmiani siellä, tosin niitä pääsevät lukemaan vain foorumille rekisteröityneet...)


	12. Tärkeä huomio

**A/N:** Tervepä terve!

Juku, en ole päivittänyt aikoihin... No, puolustukseni täytyy sanoa: on ollut vähän muitakin kiireitä. Kaiken lisäksi tämä oli viimeinen kappale, jonka olen kirjoittanut edes puoliksi valmiiksi. Elekää tappako minua, jos päivityksistä ei kuulu pitkään aikaan mitään. Aika vain ei yksinkertaisesti riitä kaikkeen, enkä käy tällä meidän hitaalla ja tökkivällä koneella kovinkaan usein.

No mutta, tässä tämä kahdestoista kappale. Olokaas hyvät!

* * *

Luku 12: Tärkeä huomio

Sinä iltana Coral, Kamila ja Alicia istuivat oleskeluhuoneessa muiden korpinkynsien tapaan ja juttelivat keskenään päivän tapahtumista noin yleisesti. Coral mietiskeli taas omiaan kuunnellen muiden höpötystä sivukorvalla.

"…mutta en vieläkään käsitä, miten sait sen neulan muuttumaan niinkin paljon!" Kamila tivasi Alicialta. "Mitä sinä oikein teit?"

"En minä vain tiedä", Alicia vastasi. "Keskityin kovasti, ja se vain tapahtui. Muuten Coral, kuka se tumma tyttö oli, jonka kanssa sinä teit sitä äkämälientä?"

"Se oli Crystal", Coral havahtui kertomaan. "Tapasin hänet vähän aikaa sitten."

"Miksemme me kaksi tunne häntä?" Kamila kysäisi hymyillen.

"Hän on aika yksinäinen ja hiljainen, ei pomppaa esiin niin mielellään", Coral vastasi. "Hänelle tekisi varmaan ihan hyvää olla jonkun kanssa ja jutella tällä tavalla kavereiden kesken."

"No mitä me sitten odotellaan!" Kamila innostui. "Mennään moikkaamaan häntä vaikka heti!"

"Ei, Kamila", Coral toppuutteli. "Sinä et ymmärrä. Hän on ujo, eikä äkkinäinen tutustuminen onnistu. Se pitää tehdä sillä lailla hienostuneesti, eikä vain hyökkäämällä suoraan kimppuun."

"Jaa…" Kamila mietiskeli. "No, voitaisiin me kuitenkin etsiä hänet. Sinä voisit vaikka esitellä meidät tai jotain, eikös?"

"Niin, se voisi olla hyvä idea", sanoi Aliciakin. Coral mietti ehdotusta vähän aikaa. Periaatteessa kenelläkään ei ollut mitään hävittävää. Se saattaisi toimiakin! "Selvä, etsitään hänet", hän sanoi. "Hän saattaa olla makuusalissa. Etsitään ensin sieltä."

Coral oli oikeassa. Crystal istui tyhjässä makuusalissa ikkunan ääressä tuijottaen siitä ulos metsään jälleen kerran poissaolevan näköisenä. Coral kehotti Kamilaa ja Aliciaa jäämään heidän sängyilleen ja lähestyi itse Crystalia. Hän käveli ikkunalle ja istahti Crystalin viereen. Vähän aikaa oli hiljaista lukuun ottamatta ulkona puissa suhisevaa tuulta.

"Olit tänään rohkea", Crystal sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden hennolla äänellään. Coral katsahti häneen hämmentyneenä. Crystal ei puolestaan värähtänytkään, vaan piti katseensa edelleen metsään päin.

"Ei siinä mitään", Coral sanoi viimein. "Luulen, että olisit tehnyt saman minulle."

Oli taas hiljaista. Meni vähän aikaa, ennen kuin Coral sai kerättyä itsensä kokoon ja sanottua: "Hei muuten, haluaisitko, että esittelen sinut ystävilleni?"

Crystal käänsi katseensa hämmästyneenä Coraliin. "Millaisia he ovat?" hän kysyi varautuneesti.

"He ovat oikein mukavia", Coral sanoi. "Alicia on tosi mukava ja ymmärtäväinen. Kamila on vähän puhelias, mutta muuten ihan kiva. Tulet varmasti pitämään heistä."

Crystal epäröi hetken, mutta sanoi sitten kuitenkin vieno hymynkare huulillaan: "Selvä. Jos välttämättä haluat." Coral hymyili.

Sen jälkeen he nousivat ja Coral johdatti Crystalin sängyille, missä Alicia ja Kamila istuivat puhumassa täyttä päätä. Alicia huomasi Coralin ja Crystalin ja kääntyi heihin päin. Samoin teki Kamila.

"Crystal, tässä ovat ystäväni", Coral aloitti. "Kamila Wolf…"

"Hei!" Kamila tervehti.

"…ja Alicia Springs", Coral päätti.

"Hauska tavata", sanoi Alicia.

"Hei", Crystal tervehti ujosti hiljaisella äänellään. "Minä olen Crystal Jones."

Crystalin nimen kuullessaan Alicia laajensi silmiään omituisesti. "Jones, niinkö?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena. Crystal tuijotti Aliciaa tietämättä, miten suhtautua moiseen.

"Kyllä, Crystal Jones."

"Anteeksi uteliaisuuteni", Alicia sanoi, "mutta onko Fiona Jones sukulaisesi?"

Nyt Crystalkin loksautti leukansa auki. "Kuinka sinä minun isosiskoni tiedät?" hän kysyi. Tämä sananvaihto sai Coralin hämmentymään. Mitä oikein oli meneillään?

"Fiona oli se, joka tuli selventämään isälle ja äidille taikamaailmaa ja sen juttuja", Alicia totesi. "Hän oli mukava, osasi selittää asioita ytimekkäästi." Tämän jälkeen heidän kahden välillä vallitsi kiivas keskustelu, johon Kamilakin liittyi aina välillä. Alicia ja Kamila olivat kuitenkin enemmän äänessä, koska Crystal vain kommentoi Alician kokemuksia lyhyesti silloin tällöin.

Coral oli nyt aivan ymmällään. Mitä hittoa he oikein puhuivat? Ymmärsikö hän oikein, mitä he sanoivat? Alicialle oli siis tullut joku auttamaan häntä taikamaailman asioiden kanssa, ja se joku oli ollut Crystalin isosisko? Kyllä, sitä sen piti tarkoittaa.

Mutta hetkinen, eikös se tarkoittanut sitä, että hänenkin kotiinsa olisi pitänyt tulla joku samankaltainen? Molemmat hänenkin vanhemmistaan olivat jästejä, eivätkä tienneet yhtään, miten toimia. Oli ollut luojan lykky, kun Coral oli tavannut Kamilan, muuten hän ei ehkä olisi täällä juuri nyt. Mitä oli tapahtunut?

"Mitä hittoa tämä kaikki oikein tarkoittaa?" Coral huudahti sen verran kovaäänisesti, että muut kolme säpsähtivät ja tuijottivat häntä. Hänen päätään särki. Miten näin oli päässyt käymään? Miksi juuri hänelle?

"Teille siis tuli joku, joka kertoi, mitä tehdä, Alicia?" hän kysyi suoraan.

"Kyllä", Alicia vastasi hölmistyneenä. "Fiona toimi meidän oppaanamme vähän aikaa. Eikö sinulle tullut ketään?" Miten Alicia osasikin lukea ajatuksia?

"No ei!" Coral parahti. "Meille ei tullut ketään! Isä ja äiti eivät tienneet, mitä tehdä, ja minä jouduin itkemään koko sen yön sitä onnettomuutta, etten ehkä pääsisikään tänne, suttasin päiväkirjaanikin…!" Coral piteli päätään kovasti käsillään melkein repien hiuksiaan.

Alicia laski kätensä Coralin olkapäälle. "Shh, ihan rauhassa", hän rauhoitteli ystäväänsä. "Ei mitään hätää. Olet joka tapauksessa nyt täällä. Tapasit Kamilan, etkä jäänyt kotiin voivottelemaan. Me olemme kaikki kolme täällä."

"Tämä on vain niin epäreilua..." Coral laski kätensä syliinsä voimattomasti ja painoi päänsä alas. Miksi aina juuri hän? Ei hitto vie, hänhän ei itkenyt! Hän ei saanut itkeä! Mutta kaikki ne tunteet ja ristiriidat nousivat hänen mieleensä, eikä hän tiennyt mitä muuta tehdä kuin itkeä. Ei nyt sentään kuitenkaan samassa huoneessa Crystalin kanssa! Ei hän kyllä halunnut itkeä Kamilan tai Aliciankaan nähden, vaikka molemmat olivat sen jo nähneet.

Kamila huokaisi. "Kyllä te jästisyntyiset osaatte olla joskus ihan omituisia…" Crystal katsahti Kamilaan ja tokaisi hiljaa: "Minä olen puoliverinen…"

Coral ei pahemmin kuullut Kamilan kommenttia. Hän tunsi itsensä kovin ahdistuneeksi, pieneksi ja tietämättömäksi. Miten hemmetissä näin oli päässyt käymään? Oliko jollakulla lista jästisyntyisistä noidista ja velhoista, ja hänet oli vahingossa unohdettu siitä? Vai oliko heille tarkoitettu opas ollut huolimaton? Oliko hän vuodattanut kaikki ne kyyneleet ihan turhaan? Mitä oli oikein tapahtunut?

"Coral…" Alicia kuiskasi. "Katsos tänne."

Coral nosti katseensa noihin rauhoittaviin ja luottamuksellisiin silmiin, joihin hän oli turvautunut vuosia sitten niin monta kertaa aiemmin. Eikä se lumous ollut haihtunut vieläkään.

"Ei ole mitään hätää", Alicia toisti. "Jos itkettää, niin kannattaa itkeä. Ei sitä tarvitse meidän edessämme hävetä."

"Juu ei", Kamila vahvisti. "Tasan kuusikymmentäkuusi pilkku kuusi kuusi kuusi kuutosia loputtomiin prosenttia muista tässä huoneessa olijoista on jo kertaalleen nähnyt sen. Eikä se varmaan vaivaa Crystaliakaan, vai?"

"Ei haittaa", Crystalkin sanoi. "Itke pois."

Coral otti neuvosta vaarin ja antoi itkulle periksi. Ensin hänen kasvoilleen vierähti yksi ainoa kyynel. Vähän ajan päästä Crystalkin sai todistaa Coralin itkevän hiljaa Alician käsi yhä olallaan. Tämä oli niiiin noloa. Nyyhkyttää nyt tällä tavalla uuden tuttavuuden edessä. Ja vielä voimatta asialle yhtään mitään.

Miksi se on _aina_ hän?

"Kyllä se siitä", Alicia lohdutti. "Me selvitämme tämän. Vai mitä?"

Coral nosti katseensa. "Oikeasti? Voimmeko me saada tämän selville?" hän haastoi ystävänsä epäuskoisena.

"Me saamme", Alicia sanoi.

"Minä autan", Crystal sanoi hiljaa.

"Niin minäkin!" Kamila huudahti. "On varmasti hyötyä, kun on joku, jonka vanhempi on taikaministeriössä. Minun isäni on unhoituttaja."

"Taas se alkaa", Alicia voihkaisi ja alkoi toppuutella Kamilaa, ettei tämä innostuisi leuhkimaan liikaa. Coral ei ollut kuitenkaan moksiskaan. Hän kuului nyt samaan porukkaan kolmen muun tytön kanssa. Hän oli auttanut Crystalia.

Ennen pitkää he saisivat kyllä selville, miksi kukaan ei tullut Heatherien perheen luo sinä päivänä, jolloin Coral sai kirjeensä.

* * *

**A/N:** Siinäpä se. Nyt tarina alkaa käydä mielenkiintoiseksi! Ei, en ole hokenut noita lauseita "mitä oli tapahtunut" ja "miten näin oli päässyt käymään" epähuomiossa. Coral vain oli sekaisin siitä isosta uutisesta, joka käänsi hänen käsityksensä kaikesta tapahtuneesta päälaelleen. Niin, ja olisi aivan ihanaa saada kommentteja teiltä. Tähänkin mennessä ainoa, joka on kirjoituksiani kommentoinut, on ollut rakas Dark Chokolate Alchemist. (Kiitos niistä, by the way!)

Kaikkoonnun taas omiin puuhiini, mm. kirjoittamaan. Nähdään! (poks)


	13. Lappuilua ja loihtimista

**A/N:** Täällä taas!

Taas on tullut kuluneeksi vähän turhankin kauan viimeisimmästä päivityksestä... Tässä olisi sitten tämä uusi luku! Yritän ehtiä kirjoittamaan ja päivittämään tätä tarinaa hiukan useammin jatkossa, mutten lupaa mitään...

* * *

Luku 13: Lappuilua ja loihtimista

Viikot kuluivat kuin siivillä, kun koulunkäynti jatkui. Coral huomasi ajan myötä, että alkoi pikkuhiljaa osata oikeisiin luokkiin itsekin ja osata erilaisia asioita, joista ei muutama kuukausi sitten ollut uskaltanut edes unelmoida. Tietenkin hän piti tietyistä oppitunneista enemmän kuin toisista. Hän huomasi odottavansa loitsu- ja muodonmuutostunteja paljon innokkaammin kuin taikajuomatunteja ja pimeyden voimilta suojautumista.

Siitä huolimatta, että he kaikki neljä keskittyivät koulunkäyntiin, Coral ei saanut päiväksikään mielestään ajatusta, että hänet oli saatettu vain unohtaa. Hän mietti aina iltaisin erilaisia teorioita sille, miksi kukaan ei ollut tullut opastamaan Heatherin perhettä elokuussa. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti pohtia, hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt yhtäkään täysin vedenpitävää selitystä.

"Olet ollut taas omissa maailmoissasi", Alicia huomautti aina välillä. "Mietitkö vieläkin sitä opasjuttua?" Usein Coral oli tehnyt vastoin luontoaan ja jättänyt vastaamatta kadoten taas omien puuhiensa pariin. Hän ei halunnut puhua siitä. Hänestä tuntui, että puhuminen vain pahentaisi sitä, muttei tiennyt miksi.

Kaiken huippuna joka tiistai ensiluokkalaisilla korpinkynsillä oli kaksoistunti sekä taikajuomia että pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Onneksi Crystalia parempaa liemien keittäjää ei ryhmästä löytynyt. Kalkarosta selvästikin harmitti suuresti se, että joku ryhmästä itse asiassa osasi tehtävänsä, ja että se oli nimenomaan Coralin kanssa työnsä usein tekevä Crystal.

Yhden tällaisen päivän lopussa marraskuun alkupuolella pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla kävi ikävä tapaus. Professori Pimento oli antanut luettavaksi taas uuden kappaleen erilaisten pimeyden otusten tunnistamisen teoriaa, eikä Kamila jaksanut enää keskittyä kunnolla. Pimento istui mukavasti oman tuolinsa ääressä raapustaen jotain.

Kamila kirjoitti vaivihkaa ja nopeasti pienen lapun, taitteli sen origamilinnuksi ja asetti sen syliinsä. Sitten hän veti sauvansa varovasti housuntaskustaan kuiskaten niin hiljaa kuin saattoi: "_Siipiirdium lentiusa_." Hän lennätti lintusen maata viistäen, tosin muutamaan pöydänjalkaan törmäillen, luokan toisessa päässä istuvalle Coralille, joka nappasi sen nopeasti syliinsä ja avasi hiljaa.

_Hehee, opinpas tämänkin loitsun. Kauan siinä menikin. Tämä on tylsää. Eikö voitaisi tehdä mielenosoituksellinen luokasta poistuminen? Ei täällä edes opeteta loitsimista._

Coralin oli vaikea pidättää nauruaan. Hän katsahti lettiensä takaa Kamilaan, joka vinkkasi silmää ilkikurisesti. Paperista oli käytetty alle neljäsosa, ja molemmat pystyivät kirjoittamaan runsaasti pienempää tekstiä, kuin millä Kamila oli aloittanut. Coral päätti jatkaa lappukeskustelua.

_Samaa mieltä, täällä on tylsää. Yritetään kuitenkin jaksaa tuota rupikonnaa vielä seuraava pitkä tunti. Lennätänkö tämän Alicialle tai Crystalille?_

Coral ei osannut taitella origamilintua, joten hän teki paperista piilossa lennokin ja lennätti sen taidokkaasti takaisin Kamilalle. Tilanne oli samaan aikaan ahdistuneen pelottava ja järjettömän hauska. Oli hauskaa, kun he olivat keksineet keinon kommunikoida toisilleen, mutta jos Pimento huomaisi sen, heille annettaisiin varmasti tupen rapinat.

Kamila vastasi nopeasti: _Ei tarvitse, sinä kerrot kuitenkin Crystalille ja minä Alicialle. Kuule, rohkelikoissa on seitsemännellä luokalla kaksi nimeltä mainitsematonta poikaa. Oletko kuullut heistä? He ovat aivan mahtavia keksimään kaikenlaisia piloja._

Coral ei ollut kuullut heistä ennen, mutta häntä kiinnosti saada tietää pojista enemmän. Hän lähetti lapun takaisin lisättyään siihen yhden ainoan lauseen: _Kerro lisää._ Kamila kurkisti Coraliin päin, nyökkäsi pienesti ja alkoi kirjoittaa.

Pahaksi onneksi Pimento huomasi Kamilan ahkeran riipustamisen ja nousi ylös sanoen: "Jaaha, neiti Wolf on näemmä jo edennyt muistiinpanojen kirjoittamiseen." Musta rusetti pään päällä keikkuen hän asteli Kamilan pulpetin eteen koko luokan katseet selässään ja nappasi paperin hänen kynänsä alta. "Saisinko katsoa, miten edistyt?"

Coral kauhistui ja melkein nousi seisomaan, muttei voinut estää Pimentoa lukemasta lappusta. Alicia katseli tilannetta hämmentyneenä takanurkasta, kun Kamila hautasi päänsä käsiensä suojaan. Crystal, joka istui suoraan Coralin edessä, huomasi Coralin kauhistuneen ilmeen, kääntyi ja kysyi: "Mitä siinä on?"

"Siinä on pari solvausta ja vitsailua Pimennosta", Coral voihkaisi hiljaa. "Ja kaiken lisäksi saatoimme paljastaa pari metkumaakaria."

Pimento näytti teennäisen tyytyväiseltä lukiessaan paperia, yhtäkkiä jopa ääneen koko luokan kuullen: "'Eikö voitaisi tehdä mielenosoituksellinen luokasta poistuminen?' 'Yritetään jaksaa tuota rupikonnaa vielä seuraava pitkä tunti.' Tämäkö on teidän mielestänne hauskaa?"

Hän käveli merkityksellisesti pitkin luokkaa edelleen teennäisesti hymyillen. "Ei ole epäilystäkään siitä, että neiti Wolf on syyllistynyt professorin halveksimiseen ja ministeriön hyväksymän opetussuunnitelman tarpeettomaan kyseenalaistamiseen."

Kamila ja Coral katsahtivat toisiaan kauhistuneina. Sitten Alicia kohtasi Coralin katseen ja Crystal Kamilan. Tilanne oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Eivätkä seuraukset voineet olla hyvät.

"Kymmenen pistettä korpinkynneltä ja jälki-istuntoa neiti Wolfille seuraavan viikon ajan päivittäin. Ilmeisesti kirjoittajia on kuitenkin ollut kaksi. Haluaako joku toinenkin vielä tunnustaa?"

Coral ei halunnut jättää Kamilaa yksin, mutta ei myöskään halunnut viedä tuvaltaan pisteitä. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut aikaa harkita tekemisiään, koska eräs luihuistyttö nousi salamana ylös osoittaen Coralia ja sanoi: "Se oli tuo! Minä näin, kun se kirjoitti vaivihkaa."

Pimento oli selvästikin tyytyväinen. "Hienoa! Kiitos, neiti Lynnberg. Viisi pistettä Luihuiselle." Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö säteili omahyväisyydestä ja istuutui, kun Pimento kääntyi Coraliin päin. "Ja mitä sinuun tulee, neiti Heather, toiset kymmenen pistettä korpinkynneltä ja jälki-istuntoa sinullekin."

Coral kiehui raivosta. Tuo rupikonna oli ottanut kaksikymmentä pistettä hänen tuvaltaan ja rankaissut paitsi häntä, myös Kamilaa kohtuuttoman rankasti. Hän oli myös kehunut ilmiantajaa! Ja kaiken lisäksi hän kehtasi hymyillä teennäisen herttaisesti! Kuinka joku saattoi olla noin inhottava! Coralin teki mieli vain satuttaa häntä niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Niin hän olisi varmaan tehnytkin, jollei Crystal olisi tarttunut hänen käteensä ja kuiskannut: "Ei se mitään, älä raivostu."

He kestivät juuri ja juuri tunnin loppumiseen saakka. Kaikki jopa poistuivat luokasta rauhallisesti, mutta tämä oli heidän kaikkien viimeinen tunti, joten he saivat lähteä minne vain. Coral, Alina, Kamila ja Crystal olivatkin jo matkalla oleskeluhuoneisiinsa, kun Coralin kavaltanut luihuistyttö pysäytti heidät oman tyttöporukkansa kanssa portaikon juurella.

"Tuli mieleen", tyttö sanoi halveksuvasti, "unohdin esitellä itseni. Olen Mindy Lynnberg, ja molemmat vanhemmistani ja heidän vanhemmistaan ovat velhoja ja noitia."

Coralilta ei ollut kaukana pinnan palaminen, mutta hän sai hillittyä itsensä ja sanottua vähintäänkin yhtä halveksuvasti: "Enkä minä ole 'tuo', vaan Coral Heather."

Lynnberg nauroi kovaan ääneen, ja tyttöporukka teki samoin perässä. "Vai Heather! Mihin isäsi oikein on voitu hyväksyä töihin, kun sinulla on tuollainen sukunimi?"

"Hän on kirjastonhoitaja."

Luihuisporukka loksautti suunsa ammolleen. "Mikä?" yksi tytöistä kysyi.

Coral toisti tympääntyneenä: "Hän on kirjastonhoitaja."

Lynnberg kysyi syvästi huvittuneena: "Ai niin kuin matami Pomfrey?"

"Ei hän ihan sellainen ole!" Coral huudahti. "Jästikirjastoissa ei ole samanlaista kuin velhokirjastoissa, jos ette sattuneet tietämään!"

Lynnbergillä valkeni. "Ahaa! Vanhempasi ovat jästejä! Olet kuraverinen!"

Tällä kertaa Alicia ennätti vastaamaan ensin. "Niin olen minäkin, ja ylpeä siitä, etten ole samanlainen surkimus kuin te."

Tuo sai Lynnbergin kalpenemaan vihasta. "Tuota sinä tulet katumaan. Arvatenkaan et osaa loitsuja sen vertaa mitä surkit." Hän veti sauvansa esiin ja huusi: "Alohomora!" Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut.

Coral purskahti nauruun. "Pikemminkin… _sinä_… et osaa… loitsuja!" hän kikatti.

Lynnberg huudahti loukkaantuneena yrittäen kuulostaa tärkeältä: "Ai en vai? Tuo oli oikea loitsu!"

Coral nauroi entistä enemmän, kun sanoi: "Tuo… oli _lukkojen avaamiseen_!"

Meni vähän aikaa, kun Coral sai itsensä rauhoitettua. Sillä aikaa Lynnberg mietti päänsä puhki, mikä oli mennyt pieleen. Vaalea luihuistyttö kuiskasi hänelle jotain, ja heti kun Lynnberg nyökkäsi, tyttö astui edemmäs ja huusi sauva osoittaen Crystaliin: "Halkinaurus!"

Crystal alkoi kikattaa hervottomana, ja aneli lopettamaan kutittamisen. Se sai Coralin suivaantumaan, vetämään sauvansa esiin ja yrittämään vastata samalla mitalla takaisin. Siitä syntyi kiivas kaksin-, tai oikeastaan seitsintaistelu, jossa loitsuja sinkoili pitkin ja poikin. Koska Kamila ei ollut oppinut kovinkaan montaa loitsua kunnolla, ja Crystal kikatti nurkassa edelleen, he olivat jäämässä alakynteen.

Coral loitsi vimmattuna, mutta turhaan. Häneenkin oli osunut kutitusloitsu, eikä hän saanut sanoja kunnolla ulos. Kuului vain loitsuhuutoja ja kikatusta ja lisää huutoja.

"Kangistumis tyystilys!" kuului pojan ääni yhtäkkiä jostain, ja Lynnberg napsautti yllättäen kätensä vasten kylkiään ja kaatui maahan laudankankeana. Loput kaksi luihuistyttöä säikähtivät, katsahtivat huudon suuntaan, nostivat Lynnbergin äkkiä ylös ja kantoivat hänet nopeasti pois paeten samalla itsekin.

Ben oli jotenkin eksynyt keskelle ekaluokkalaisten taistelua ja pelastanut nelikon. Hän sujautti sauvansa takaisin taskuun. "Tuon pitäisi pitää heidät poissa silmistä vähän aikaa", hän tokaisi. "Oletteko kunnossa?"

Kamila singahti isoveljensä syliin yhtäkkiä parkuen. Alicia huokaisi ja sanoi: "Juu, olemme aika pitkälle kunnossa, jos ei oteta huomioon sitä, että Coral ja Crystal kikattavat hervottomasti lattialla." Se oli ihan totta: kutitusloitsu ei ollut vielä hälvennyt kunnolla näistä kahdesta. Coral kikatti nolona ja olisi halunnut vajota maanrakoon, kun Ben loihti: "Lopeti loitsuimes", jolloin kutitus lakkasi.

"Kiitos", Coral sanoi Benille huokaisten syvään. "En ole varmaan vielä kuullutkaan noita loitsuja."

"Niin, et varmaankaan", Ben huomasi. "Hankalahan tuollaisia riitapukareita vastaan on taistella, jos ei tiedä oikeita loitsuja. Pimento ei opeta sitten mitään. Mutta, miksi te muuten edes taistelitte niin raivokkaasti?"

Kamila kertoi, mistä oli kyse. "…Se lehmä paljasti Coralinkin, ja me saatiin molemmat jälki-istuntoa."

"Jälki-istuntoa!" Ben huudahti. "Isä ei tykkää hyvää. Hänen mielestään Pimennon kanssa olisi hyvä pitää kohtuulliset välit, ja te menitte hommaamaan häneltä jälki-istuntoa! Isä ei _todellakaan_ tykkää hyvää."

"Niin, mutta", Kamila sanoi, "ei me anneta sen toistua. Eihän?" Hän katsahti merkitsevästi Coraliin päin.

"Juu ei", Coral vahvisti. "Sitä ei tule enää tapahtumaan. Vannon kautta kiven ja kannon!" Kamila nyökytti päätään vahvistukseksi, tosin vähän turhan innokkaasti.

"Hyvä olisikin. Koettakaa sitten hoitaa jälki-istunnot kunnialla pois alta. Yrittäkää olla Pimennon seurassa mahdollisimman asiallisia. Eikä rettelöintiä enää vähään aikaan, jooko?"

* * *

**A/N:** Siinäpä se sitten. Kyllä täytyy sanoa, että Pimento tosiaan on aivan yhtä herttainen ja viehättävä kuin rupikonna.

Kommentoikaa, olkaa hyvät! Olisi ihana saada palautetta lukijoilta, jotta tietäisin, onko kirjoituksissani jotain, mistä erityisesti pidetään tai jotain parantamisen varaa!


	14. Tuskallista monella tapaa

**A/N:** Hei taas!

Anteeksi, anteeksi, _anteeksi_, kun en ole päivittänyt _ikuisuuteen_. Mulla on tällä hetkellä tosi hankala tilanne koneiden kanssa: ainoa nettikone, jota voin käyttää tähän tarkoitukseen tällä hetkellä, on äiskän läppäri... No mutta, tässä tämä kauan odotettu luku 14! Olkaa hyvät!

* * *

Luku 14: Tuskallista monella tapaa

Heti seuraavana aamuna Crystal ja Alicia huomasivat sekä Coralin että Kamilan kämmenselässä naarmuuntumia. Molemmilla oli sama teksti: Coralilla kulmikas ja tiivis ja Kamilalla pyöreä ja selkeä _'En saa loukata opettajia'_.

"Mutta…" Alicia huomasi, "tuohan on sinun käsialaasi, Coral!" Coral pystyi vain nyökkäämään. Jäljet olivat punaiset, verestävät ja vietävän kipeät. Kamila näytti tuntevan samoin, sillä hänen kasvoistaan erotti hiukan tumman ihonvärin takaakin häivähdyksen tuskan punaa. Lisäksi Kamilan silmät vetistivät. "Minä _vihaan_ Pimentoa", hän vuodatti. "En meinannut saada edes nukuttua, ja vain _tämän_ takia!"

Coral taas pysyi hiljaa eikä voivotellut asiaa ääneen. Tehty mikä tehty, sitä ei voinut enää muuttaa miksikään, ei vaikka kuinka paljon haluaisi. Se oli yksi elämän tosiasioista, joita ei olisi halunnut olla olemassakaan. Eikä se todellakaan ollut omiaan poistamaan Coralin muistoja kesän painajaismaisesta pettymyksestä.

Vaikka hän katui hieman, että oli jatkanut keskustelua Kamilan kanssa, hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut murtumaan Pimennon auktoriteetin alla. Se akka käytti valtaansa pahalla tavalla väärin. Se paistoi läpi. Coral oli varma, ettei ollut ainoa tässä koulussa, joka ajatteli niin. Hän oli myös varma, ettei ollut ainoa, joka ei antaisi hänelle periksi.

Mille Coral sitten antaisi periksi, olisi sitten ihan eri juttu. Tämän kaiken keskelläkään kesäinen ei antanut hänelle hetken rauhaa. Hän kamppaili jatkuvasti masennusta vastaan, eikä ollut enää varma, pysyisikö voitolla.

Ensimmäinen tunti sinä päivänä oli loitsujen kaksoistunti, mikä lievensi hänen pahaa oloaan ja katkeruuttaan hieman. Hän oli ollut aiemmin syksyllä ryhmässään ensimmäisten joukossa, jotka olivat oppineet lennättämään esineitä, eivätkä loitsut muutenkaan tuntuneet niin hankalilta. Niitä oli oikeastaan hauska tehdä.

Coral miettikin aina itsekseen, kuinka paljon hyödyllisempiä Lipetitin loitsutunnit olivat Pimennon pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunteihin verrattuna. Täällä sai harjoitella loitsuja sille varattuna aikana suht vapaasti. Coral ei käsittänyt, miksei "taikaministeriön hyväksymä opetussuunnitelma" sisältänyt ollenkaan käytännön harjoitusta.

Sekin teki tunneista hauskemman, että aina välillä joku tunaroi loitsussaan aika pahasti, ja seuraukset olivat jotain todella omituista. Kaiken lisäksi Kamila oli useimmiten se, jonka loitsut menivät pieleen. Onneksi hän oli kuitenkin niitä ihmisiä, jotka osasivat nauraa itselleen, ja joka kerta Kamilan munatessa koko ryhmä sai hyvät naurut.

Tätä loitsutuntia vain varjosti jatkuva kirvely kämmenselässä. Se haittasi hiukan työskentelyä, ja vielä ärsyttävämmäksi sen teki se, että sitä sattui ja kutitti samaan aikaan. Coralin teki jatkuvasti mieli raapia naarmua, mutta hän tiesi, että se sattuisi. Luultavasti Kamila tunsi samoin, koska Coral huomasi hänen kasvoillaan olevan irvistyksen, joka ei ottanut hälvetäkseen.

Toisaalta siinä, missä Coral osasi loitsut paremmin kuin Kamila, Kamila pärjäsi paremmin yrttitiedossa. Ei Coralkaan ollut mikään kävelevä katastrofi, mutta Kamila tuntui muistavan paremmin niillä tunneilla opitut asiat, mikä oli hänen taustansa huomioiden aika yllättävää. Kamilalle kaiken maailman varret, lehdet ja juuret ja niiden käyttötarkoitus tuntuivat olevan melkeinpä itsestäänselvyys, vaikka hän oli asunut koko elämänsä jonkin näköisissä kaupungeissa.

Hänen ensiluokkalaisen tietonsa eivät kuitenkaan riittäneet kirvelyn parantamiseen, joten yrttitiedon tunnin lopuksi Kamila kysyi professori Versolta, olisiko hänen ja Coralin haavoihin minkäänlaista hoitokeinoa.

"Pelkäänpä", professori Verso sanoi myötätuntoisesti, kun näki lauseen heidän kämmenselissään, "etten pysty auttamaan teitä. Voisitte kysyä professori Kalkarokselta, jos hän tietäisi jotain, joka auttaisi."

Kamila katsahti Coraliin, ja hänen ilmeestään Coral tiesi, että he molemmat ajattelivat samoin.

Yhtä hyvin Verso olisi voinut käskeä painumaan hornan tuuttiin.

Sinäkin iltana heillä molemmilla oli jälki-istuntoilta. Sieltä palattuaan Kamila jatkoi Pimennon mollaamista, mutta Coral ei tälläkään kertaa yhtynyt siihen. Hänen teki mieli kertoa tästä kaikesta isälleen ja äidilleen, ja juuri niin hän aikoi tehdä. Hän ilmoitti muille menevänsä makuusaliin, ja siellä hän istahti ikkunalaudalle, repäisi piirustuslehtiöstään arkin ja alkoi kirjoittaa toista kirjettään.

_Hei, äiti ja isä!_

_Anteeksi, etten ole kirjoittanut pitkään aikaan. Sain teidän kirjeenne jo muutama viikko sitten, mutten ole ehtinyt vastata. Koulussa on aika kiireistä, mutta ihan mukavaa. Kiitos kysymästä. Olen oppinut jo lennättämään esineitä! Loitsutunnit ovat kivoja, mutta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisesta en pidä ollenkaan. Olisihan se muuten varmaan ihan kiinnostavaa sekin, mutta meillä on kamala opettaja. Hän luettaa meillä koko ajan vain teoriaa, eikä me päästä loihtimaan ollenkaan. Kaiken lisäksi hän on epäreilu ja ihan liian tiukka. Hän antoi minulle ja Kamilalle viikon ajaksi jälki-istuntoa vain sen takia, että keskustelimme lapuilla! Hän pistää meidät kirjoittamaan "En saa loukata opettajia" kämmenselän läpi! (Kerron tästä tarkemmin myöhemmin.) Haluaisin oikeastaan olla jo siellä, minulla alkaa olla jo vähän koti-ikävä. Tulen joululomalla kotiin, melkein kaikki muutkin menevät kotiinsa viettämään joulua. Yritän kirjoittaa jatkossa useammin. Nähdään lomalla!_

Coral tarkasti, että kirjoitus oli selkeää luettavaa ja että asiat oli sanottu oikealla tavalla. Sitten hän pisti paperin kirjekuoreen, kirjoitti siihen osoitteensa ja sinetöi sen. Hän lähettäisi sen vasta viikonloppuna. Riesun viesti aiemmin syksyllä oli mennyt perille.

Syvä huokaisu kaikui makuusalissa. Coral katseli vuoroin kämmenselkäänsä ja ikkunasta ulos sivellen naarmuuntumia. Hänen mieleensä nousi jälleen kerran ajatuksia siitä, mitä olisi voinut käydä kesäisen jälkeen.

Jos hän ei olisi tavannut Kamilaa, hän ei olisi koskaan saanut tuota lausetta kämmenselkäänsä. Hänen ei olisi koskaan tarvinnut kestää noita luihuisia, ja vielä vähemmän sitä Lynnbergin ääliötä. Kuinka onnellisen tietämätön hän olisikaan ollut heidän olemassaolostaan.

Toisaalta hän ei olisi ehkä nähnyt Aliciaa enää kertaakaan elämänsä aikana. Hän olisi joutunut kestämään Madeleinea ja Kathyä ihan yksin, eikä hän olisi tavannut Crystalia. Hänellä ei olisi koskaan ollut näin hauskaa vain kavereiden kanssa. Hän olisi luultavasti surrut epäonneaan koko nuoruutensa.

Ajatus puistoon kävelemisestä tuona elokuun päivänä oli ollut suuri, katkeransuloinen onnenpotku, jota ilman hän ei olisi nyt täällä, opiskelemassa taikuuden eri osa-alueita. Jokaisessa pilvessä oli tosiaan hopeareunat. Joskus vain tuntui, että tässä tapauksessa kyseessä oli hopeaharkko, jonka ympärillä leijaili sankka sumu.

Muut oleskelivat vielä huoneen puolella, ja makuusaliin asti kantautui iso naurunremakka. Kun Coral ei keksinyt mitään muutakaan tekemistä, hän nousi ikkunalaudalta ja käveli oleskeluhuonetta kohti. Kulkiessaan hän ei pystynyt keskittämään ajatuksiaan kunnolla mihinkään tiettyyn asiaan.

Hän kuitenkin kuulosteli remakkaa aika tarkasti. Millehän kaikki oikein nauroivat? Hän ei tunnistanut yhtäkään nauruääntä. Suurin osa kuulosti olevan vähän vanhempia poikia. Hän kysyisi muilta, mikä oli niin hauskaa, kun pääsisi muiden luo.

Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi ovensuun taakse, kun kuuli muiden puheet.

"…Minusta tuntuu, ettei hän ole ihan täysjärkinen."

"Kamila! Ei noin saa sanoa, ethän sinä edes tunne häntä kunnolla!"

"Mutta silti. Hänellä on joskus ihan omituisia juttuja. Ei niistä ota selvää, ellei itsekin ole vähän tärähtänyt."

_Mitä ihmettä? _Coral ajatteli. Puhuivatko he hänestä? Hän jäi oviaukon taakse kuuntelemaan näkemättä suoraan oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Sano sinäkin jotain, Crystal."

"Niin no, kieltämättä kun näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa, hän oli vähän höynähtäneen näköinen. Ei se kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, että hän olisi vähäjärkinen. Mutta on hän kieltämättä vähän outo."

_Sinäkin, Crystal?_

"Outo? Ei se ole tarpeeksi hyvä sana kuvaamaan. Haha, siinä pitäisi olla oudon lisäksi jotain liian vilkkaasta mielikuvituksesta, omituisesti kaukaisuuteen tuijottavista silmistä ja hassusta puhetavasta. Mitä tuumitte? Alicia?"

"No joo, kieltämättä nuo pitävät kyllä paikkansa. Hän on tuota kaikkea. On hän kyllä varmasti enemmänkin."

Coral ei pystynyt kuuntelemaan enempää. Hän juoksi takaisin makuusaliin uuden naurunremakan kajahtaessa ilmoille. Ajattelivatko kaikki hänen ystävänsä, joita hänellä täällä oli, hänestä oikeasti noin? Eivät he olleet voineet puhua hänestä. Ei Alicia koskaan puhuisi hänestä tuolla tavalla. Ei Crystalkaan vaikuttanut ensi näkemältä miltään selkään puukottajalta. Kamilaakin hän oli pitänyt ystävänään.

Samalla hän tiesi, että kaikki täsmäsi. Hänellä oli vilkas mielikuvitus, eikä hän voinut kieltää sitä, että katseli välillä kaukaisuuteen poissaolevasti. Oliko hän todella ollut niin omituisen näköinen, kun hän ensi kertaa tapasi Crystalin? Entä puhuiko hän oikeasti hassulla tavalla?

He pitivät häntä omituisena. Hänen ainoat ystävänsä pitivät häntä omituisena.

Coral lysähti Alician sängylle kädet kasvojensa peittona. Kurkussa tuntui taas pala, jota ei saanut nielaisemalla pois. Hänen kasvonsa alkoivat punottaa, ja kyyneleet virtasivat poskia pitkin tummansiniselle hameelle. Eikö hän löytäisi koskaan oikeita ystäviä? Oliko hänet tuomittu elämään yksinäisyydessä?

Päivä oli ollut aivan liian pitkä ja aivan liian tuskallinen, eikä vain yhdellä tavalla. Hitaasti hän nousi ylös ja vaihtoi vaatteensa yöpukuun. Häntä ei enää todellakaan huvittanut mennä oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän tunsi olonsa petetyksi. Hänen parhaat ystävänsä, joita hänellä oli koskaan ollut ja tulisi koskaan olemaankaan, eivät pitäneet häntä täysijärkisenä.

Hän menisi nyt nukkumaan, vaikka olikin vasta ilta.

Itkisi itsensä jälleen uneen.

Vieraassa paikassa.

Yksin.

* * *

**A/N:** Oijoijoi... En totisesti haluaisi olla Coralin asemassa juuri nyt... Jotenkin näiden kirjoittaminen on vain niin hauskaa...

Kommentoikaa, olkaa niin kilttejä! Olisin todella ilahtunut ja kiitollinen! Tähänkin mennessä ainoa, joka on minun kirjoituksiani kommentoinut, on Dark Chocolate Alchemist. (Toivottavasti tällä kertaa kirjoitin oikein ;-) ) Kiitos, thank you, danke schön, grazias, merci, arigatoo ja kaikilla muillakin kielillä _kiitos_ sinulle siitä!

Katsotaan, milloin pukkaa seuraavaa lukua... Tällä kertaa todella yritän saada sen valmiiksi vähän joutuisammin. Nähdään taas! (poks)


	15. Hämmennyksen ilta

**A/N:** Hei taas (pitkästä aikaa!)

Eihän tästä tule yhtään mitään... En edes viitsi pyytää anteeksi tämän kappaleen pitkää odottamista, kun niin monta kertaa olen sen jo tehnyt. Mutta jospa tilanne helpottuisi vähän nyt, kun olen saanut oman kannettavan, jonka voi kytkeä nettiin, niin ei tarvitse niitä tiedostoja ladata tikulle ja nettikoneelle ja sitten vasta tänne... Mutta, enempiä lörpöttelemättä, viidestoista luku!

* * *

Luku 15: Hämmennyksen ilta

Marraskuinen ilta pimeni Heatherin perheen talon ympärillä. Oli synkän pilvistä, kun Ralph ja Yvonne istuivat sohvalla katsoen seuraamaansa saippuasarjaa. Aivan samoin kuin sinä iltana, jolloin Coral oli saanut kirjeen velhokoulusta. Tällä kertaa Coral vain ei istunut heidän välissään. Tällä kertaa Ralphin käsivarsi oli Yvonnen eikä Coralin olkapäällä. Tällä kertaa ei kuulunut haukotuksia kymmenen minuutin välein.

"Hän ei ole kirjoittanut taas vähään aikaan", Yvonne sanoi hiljaa.

"Eipä ole tainnut", Ralph vastasi. "Ei hän tosin mikään ahkera kirjoittaja ole muutenkaan. Tuskin meidän kannattaa huolestua."

Viimeisen kolmen kuukauden ajan Heathereillä oli ollut paljon tavanomaista rauhallisempaa. Coralin poissa ollessa Yvonnella ei ollut päivisin muuta seuraa kuin astiakaappi, pölyimuri ja kahvikuppi. Toisaalta, kun Ralph tuli illalla kotiin, hänellä oli enemmän aikaa hänelle, kun ei ollut pirteää pikkutyttöä kotona juttelemassa innokkaasti isälleen.

Kaikki tämä vapaa-aika sai Yvonnen kuitenkin miettimään, mitä kesällä oikeastaan oli tapahtunut. Jotenkin hän oli ollut kuin mikäkin viilipytty, kun ei ollut järkyttynyt asiasta yhtään sen enempää. Aivan kuin hän olisi alitajuisesti odottanutkin sitä hetkeä.

Kaiken tämän keskellä hän oli huomannut, kuinka vähän hän loppujen lopuksi tunsi tytärtään. Hän ei esimerkiksi osannut arvata hänen reaktiotaan kirjeeseen. Hän oli olettanut, että Coral olisi jotenkin sysännyt sen syrjään tai mennyt lukkoon. Sen sijaan hän otti sen vastaan suurella riemulla, joka oli loistanut hänen silmistään. Se hämmensi Yvonnea.

Sokerina pohjalla oli se Wolfin tyttö. Jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla hän tuntui jotenkin etäisesti tutulta. Kuten hän oli kesällä sanonut, hän ei muistanut tavanneensa ketään Wolf-nimistä koskaan aiemmin, mutta kun asiaa mietti tarkemmin, nimessä oli jokin tuttu kaiku. Siinä oli tosiaan jonkinlainen koira haudattuna.

"Olet mietteliään näköinen."

Yvonne havahtui. "Anteeksi, sanoitko jotain?"

Ralph huokaisi. "Olet mietteliään näköinen, Yvonne. Et kai ole turhaan huolissasi Coralista?"

"En tiedä… Voi Ralph, kun minä en tiedä, miten suhtautua tähän. Tämä kaikki vaikuttaa niin oudolta ja niin tutulta samaan aikaan. Aivan kuin tietäisin, mistä on kyse, mutten osaa yhdistellä palasia oikein. Aivan kuin minulla olisi kaikki palaset, mutta osa olisi jotenkin piilotettu. Ymmärrätkö ollenkaan?"

"Tajuan kyllä, mitä yrität sanoa, mutta täytyy kyllä myöntää, etten osaa kuvitella moista. Et siis tiedä ollenkaan, mistä se voisi johtua?"

Yvonne naurahti surkeasti. Juuri tällaisena hetkenäkö Ralph piti sopivana alkaa esittää psykiatria?

"No en. Minulla ei ole harmainta aavistustakaan, mistä se voisi johtua."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui parin ylle. Ei kuulunut kuin television ääniä.

Yvonne muisti jostain syystä Coralin kaulakorun. Sen, minkä Ed-vaari oli antanut tälle eläessään. Hän yritti muistella, millainen se oli. Coral oli arvatenkin ottanut sen mukaansa Tylypahkaan, joten Yvonne ei voinut kaivaa sitä esiin. Hän muisti siitä kuitenkin jotain.

Hopeinen. Tähden muotoinen. Höyhenkaiverrus.

Coral oli kysynyt höyhenen merkitystä. Ed oli sanonut hänen ymmärtävän, kun oli valmis. Silloin Yvonne oli ajatellut heillä olevan joku pikku salaisuus, kuten yleensä isovanhemmalla ja lapsenlapsella on. Hän oli vain hymyillyt vierestä.

Nyt Ed oli kuollut, eikä häneltä voinut enää kysyä, mitä hän oikeasti tarkoitti. Yvonne ikävöi kasvatusisäänsä kovasti. Ennen he olivat aina käyneet vierailulla heillä viikonloppuisin, mutta nyt Lena poti suruaikaa, eikä Yvonne tohtinut häiritä häntä. Lena kun oli niin herkkä ja tunteellinen.

Yvonne muisti elävästi sen hetken, kun hän ja Lena olivat menneet tunnistamaan Edin. Pressun alta olivat paljastuneet epäilemättä hänen ystävälliset ja juovikkaat kasvonsa, kylminä ja ilmeettöminä. Hänen vaaleansiniset silmänsä olivat olleet auki ja katselleet tyhjää. Hän oli tuonut Yvonnen mieleen aaveen, ja Lena oli ulvaissut hänen vieressään kauhistuneena. Yvonne oli jähmettynyt paikalleen järkyttyneenä ja sanonut vain: "Hän se on."

Ed oli viety pois, ja hän ja Lena siirtyivät kahvilan puolelle. Lena oli itkenyt vuolaasti, ja Yvonne oli yrittänyt rauhoittaa tätä. Lenan kädet olivat tärisseet, kun hän oli viimein vähän rauhoittuneena hörppinyt kahviansa. Hän oli sanonut Yvonnelle: "Eikä hän koskaan saanut nähdä tyttärentyttärensä kehittyvän ja menestyvän." Sitä oli seurannut pari ristimerkin tekoa ja äänetön aamen.

Yvonnen silmistä alkoi vuotaa kyyneliä, kun hän muisteli. Edmund Thorne oli ollut viisas ja oikeudenmukainen mies ja ihana isähahmo. Hän oli välittänyt perheestään niin paljon, ja olisi tehnyt mitä vain, ettei kellekään sattuisi mitään pahaa.

Coral oli samantapainen: ei kestänyt sitä, että jotakuta hänen läheisistään olisi loukattu. Ehkä osittain siksi hänellä ja Edillä oli aina ollut niin paljon yhteistä puuhaa. He olivat olleet samanhenkiset, eikä heille tullut juuri koskaan kinaa.

Edistä poiketen Coral ei aina kuitenkaan harkinnut tekojaan ja sanojaan ihan loppuun asti, mikä teki hänen suojeluvietistään aika vaarallisen. Hänellä oli muutenkin vähän räiskyvä temperamentti, eikä hänestä koskaan tiennyt, mitä hän aikoi tehdä seuraavaksi. Se saattoi olla välillä pelottavaakin. Jopa Yvonne pelkäsi häntä välillä sen vuoksi.

Juuri sen takia, ettei Yvonne aina tiennyt, miten Coral reagoisi joihinkin tilanteisiin, hän ei ollut vielä kertonut Coralille, etteivät Thornet olleet hänen biologiset vanhempansa. Hän ei halunnut julki, että oli ollut ottotytär, eikä halunnut kertoa kenellekään, mitä oli tapahtunut aikaisemmin hänen elämässään. Edes Ralph ei tiennyt siitä mitään.

"Hei, oletko ihan kunnossa? Ei kai Deanin ja Jenniferin sovinto nyt ihan noin liikuttava ole?"

Kyllä Ralphkin osasi sitten tunkea vitsiä joka paikkaan. "Ei nyt sentään", Yvonne sanoi pyyhkien kyyneliä apeasti silmistään. "Muistelin vain isää. Coralkin tuli niin hyvin toimeen hänen kanssaan."

Ralph syleili Yvonnea hellästi. "Kyllä se siitä. Usko pois. Ajan myötä kaikki kääntyy kyllä hyväksi."

"Eikä käänny", Yvonne sanoi ja irrottautui Ralphin otteesta. "Häntä ei saada enää takaisin. Me olisimme tarvinneet häntä vielä, hän ei olisi saanut lähteä vielä."

"Mistä sinä oikein puhut?" Ralph kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Yvonne meni lukkoon. Hän oli sanonut liikaa. Mitä hän voisi enää sanoa kuulostamatta valehtelijalta?

Ralph huomasi kumppaninsa äkkinäisen kireyden. "Hei, mikä on vialla?"

"Ei mikään", Yvonne vastasi vähän liian nopeasti.

"Salailetko sinä jotain?"

Yvonne ei vastannut. Olo alkoi olla epämukava. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut paljastaa liikoja menneisyydestään, ei edes Ralphille.

Jakso loppui juuri sopivasti Yvonnen onneksi, eikä televisiosta varmaan tulisi mitään muuta sinä iltana. "Taidan käydä pienellä kävelyllä", hän sanoi. "Tarvitsen vähän raitista ilmaa." Hän nousi sohvalta ja oli jo lähtemässä ulos takki päällään ja huppu päänsä peittona.

Ralph pani yllättäen vastaan. "Hetkinen, et vastannut vielä kysymykseeni. Mitä salattavaa sinulla oikein on, kun et voi puhua siitä?"

"Älä nyt ala. Ei minulla ole mitään kamalan tärkeää salattavaa."

"Ei oikein vaikuta siltä."

Yvonnelta alkoivat palaa käämit. "Mitä väliä sillä on? Kaikilla on omat salaisuutensa, joita ei haluta kenenkään tietoon. Varmasti on sinullakin. Joten, miksi minulla ei saisi olla?"

"Yvonne, rauhoitu." Ralphkin alkoi menettää malttiaan. Sen saattoi huomata jo äänensävystä. "Minulla on omat syyni kysellä asioista, joista en voi olla varma."

"Mitä, minkälaisia luurankoja oikein luulet minulla olevan kaapissa?"

"En minä luule mitään, haluan vain tietää, mikä voi painaa niin paljon, ettei siitä voi puhua."

"Se on minun oma asiani, eikä kuulu sinulle!"

"Kuuluu sikäli, että olen aviomiehesi!"

Nyt Yvonne ei kestänyt enempää. "Ole jo hiljaa ja anna minun elää omaa elämääni omine muistoineen ja asioineen!" Tuon huudettuaan suoraan Ralphin naamaa päin hän syöksyi ulos ja paiskasi oven kiinni perässään.

Mikä ihme siinä on, ettei minuun voi luottaa, Yvonne ajatteli juostessaan pimeää katua pitkin. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut Ralphin eikä Coralin tietävän hänen olevan ottotyttö. Vielä vähemmän hän halusi heidän tietoonsa sitä kamalaa tapahtumaa, joka varjosti koko hänen menneisyyttään.

Juostuaan hengästymiseen asti Yvonne viimein pysähtyi. Siinä samassa hän tajusi käyttäytyneensä äsken äärimmäisen lapsellisesti. Oliko siinä nyt loppujen lopuksi mitään ihmeellistä, jos Ralph oli kiinnostunut hänen asioistaan? Millainen huuto syntyikään, ja miten mitättömästä asiasta.

Ulkona oli kylmä, vaikkei tuullutkaan paljoa. Yvonnen silmistä alkoi vuotaa katkeria kyyneleitä. Hänen oli pakko palata kotiin ja pyytää anteeksi.

Äkkiä joku hänen lähellään rääkäisi. Yvonne pelästyi ja yritti hätääntyneenä löytää äänen aiheuttajaa. Hän huomasikin lopulta vähän matkan päässä itsestään vaalean lehtopöllön, jolla oli kirje nokassaan. Se tuijotti suoraan Yvonnea silmiin, keinui siinä paikallaan lyhtypylvään nokassa melkein houkutellen häntä luokseen.

Se oli mitä kummallisin tilanne. Yvonne ei ymmärtänyt pöllön käytöstä. Ainakin ne, joita heille oli tullut kesällä, olivat tulleet kiltisti luokse ja antaneet kirjeen ilman suurempia ongelmia. Eivät ne olleet valinneet itselleen tuollaista paikkaa, ja vielä vähemmän ne olivat kiusoitelleet vastaanottajaa.

Yvonne katseli ympärilleen. Ketään muutakaan ei ollut näkyvissä. Hänelle se kirje oli. Hän oli varma siitä. Hän kuivasi kyyneliään, juoksi lampun juureen ja yritti maanitella sitä alas.

Pöllö ei näyttänyt tajuavan vinkkiä vaan lennähti röyhkeästi toiselle lampulle vähän kauemmas. No johan on, kummasteli Yvonne ärtyneenä. Ihan kuin sillä olisi ollut joku omituinen kammo tai allergia, tai sitten Yvonnessa oli jotain mikä sai pöllön hylkimään häntä samannapaisten magneettien tavoin. Hän asteli toistamiseen lampun juurelle ja houkutteli sitä alas.

Näemmä pöllön päässä oli ruuveja löysällä, koska se lensi taas kauemmas pimeälle sivukujalle. Nyt Yvonnelta loppui kärsivällisyys. Hän käveli turhautuneena kujan alkupäähän, ja huppu melkein putosi hänen päästään. Hän näki pöllön istuvan parvekkeen kaiteella pyöritellen päätään. "Nyt tulet alas sieltä, senkin kana-aivo!" hän huusi vihaisesti.

"Ei tarvitse huutaa. Herätät asukkaat."

Yvonne hätkähti ja kääntyi nopeasti äänen suuntaan. Pimeälle puolelle kujaa oli ilmestynyt muutaman metrin päähän hänestä tumma mies. Kadulta loistavat lamput valaisivat hennosti hänen kasvonsa, joita Yvonne ei tunnistanut. Hupun ansiosta mies ei erottanut Yvonnen kasvoja, koska valo tuli suoraan hänen takaansa.

Mies vislasi yllättäen sormiensa välistä, ja pöllö hypähti kaiteelta ja liisi hänen käsivarrelleen. Yvonne katseli pöllämystyneenä, kuinka mies irrotti kirjeen sen nokasta, katseli kuorta vähän aikaa ja ojensi sen sitten Yvonnelle. Pöllö keikutteli päätään miehen käsivarrella melkein ilkkuvan näköisenä.

Yvonne otti kirjeen epäröiden, jolloin pöllö katsoi tehtävänsä olevan tässä, rääkäisi ja lehahti taivaan tuuliin. Kun se oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Yvonne käänsi katseensa siitä hämmentyneenä miehen sinisiin silmiin. Mies katsahti kirjettä merkityksellisesti, aivan kuin kehottaen ääneti lukemaan sen.

Kun Yvonne alkoi tutkia kirjettä, hän huomasi kuoressa Coralin tiivistä ja kulmikasta käsialaa. Sen oli pakko olla kirje häneltä, Yvonne tajusi. Hän avasi kuoren ja luki, kuinka Coral kertoi opettaja Pimennosta, joka oli antanut hänelle ja Wolfin tytölle epäreilusti jälki-istuntoa. Hän hymyili lukiessaan, kuinka Coral jo kaipasi heitä, ja nosti katseensa kiittääkseen miestä avusta.

Mies oli kuitenkin jo kadonnut.

**A/N:** Siinäpä tämä. Jouduin muuttamaan tätä muutamaan otteeseen, lisäämään ja muokkaamaan. Ajattelin kirjoittaa vaihteeksi Coralin äidin näkökulmasta. Olen suunnitellut tätä tarinaa jo aika pitkälle, ja myöhemmin saamme tietää, mitä Yvonne oikein salaa kaikilta.

Kommentoikaa, ei se ole niin vaikeaa. Olisin oikeasti todella otettu! ;-)

Mutta, minäpä taidan taas kadota. Nähdään toivottavasti pian! (poks)


	16. Tähtiriipus

**A/N:** Terve taas!

Sainpas tämänkin tänne... On ollut vähän menoa nyt kesälomalla. Ei ole ollut paljoa aikaa kirjoittamiseen. Mutta tässä tämä nyt on. Uusi luku Coral Heatherin tarinaan. Vaihdoin takaisin Coralin näkökulmaan. Pääsee taas juoni vähän eteenpäin. Olen miettinyt ja miettinyt tätä, ja vihdoin tiedän, mitä tulee tapahtumaan. Jospa nyt kirjoittaminen alkaisi sujua vähän helpommin.

Mutta ei siitä sen enempää. Uusi luku, olkee hjuvat.

* * *

Luku 16: Tähtiriipus

Päivät kävivät yhä kylmemmiksi. Tylypahkan maille oli satanut lunta jo pariin otteeseen, muttei niin paljoa, että maa olisi aivan valkoinen. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että he saisivat valkean joulun, olihan joulukuu saapunut. Joulunodotus näkyi ja kuului linnan käytävilläkin. Meni minne tahansa, ei voinut välttää puheita joululomasuunnitelmista ja tuskailuja joululahjojen hankkimisesta. Päivisin makuusalit olivatkin ainoat huoneet, joissa ei joulu kuulunut.

Juuri siksi Coral vietti nykyään makuusaleissa suuren osan vapaa-ajastaan. Hän istuskeli sängyllään, mietiskeli, luki kirjoja ja piirsi lehtiöönsä. Kaikki muut kuljeskelivat pitkin koulun maita. Hänen ei tehnyt mieli.

Salakuuntelujupakasta seuraavana aamuna Coral oli herännyt muita aikaisemmin. Hän oli miettinyt itsekseen, oliko sittenkin ylireagoinut. Eihän hän ollut täysin varma, puhuivatko he juuri hänestä. Sitä paitsi, oliko se nyt niin hirveää, että on omituinen?

Ei olisi, jos olisi järjissään. Eivätkä muut vaikuttaneet pitävän häntä enää täysin järkevänä. Se oli näkynyt silloinkin, kun he olivat oppitunneilla tai yhdessä oleskeluhuoneessa. Alicia ja Kamila olivat toki oleskelleet jo pitemmän aikaa keskenään, mutta nyt Crystalkin alkoi vetäytyä loitommas Coralista. Hän ei enää jutellut senkään vertaa Coralin kanssa kuin aikaisemmin.

Nyt kokonainen viikko myöhemmin Coral makasi taas sängyllään ja pyöritteli kaulakoruaan sormissaan. Kaikesta huolimatta Coral ei ollut lopettanut sen pitämistä. Mäntysauva nökötti hänen korvansa takana valaisten riipusta. Aurinko oli jo laskenut, vaikka kello ei ollut vielä kuuttakaan.

Tuo tähti oli ainoa asia, joka enää muistutti häntä Ed-vaarista. Vasta nyt hän alkoi huomata riipuksen todellisen kauneuden. Tähden sakarat eivät olleet aivan terävät, vaan niitä oli tylpistetty hitusen. Hopeassa kiiltävä kaiverrus oli tarkasti tehty, viillot olivat pitkiä ja ohuita. Höyhen muistutti pikemminkin hentoista untuvaa kuin höyhentä.

Riipusta katsellessaan Coralista alkoi tuntua tyhjältä. Hän ei jaksanut kiinnostua asioista kuten ennen, ja se näkyi tunneilla keskittymisen herpaantumisena. Kerrankin Binnsin taikuuden historian tunnilla hän oli huomannut melkein nukahtavansa. Se ei ollut tavanomaista hänelle. Vaikka jotkut tunnit olivatkin tylsiä, hän oli aikaisemmin vähintään yrittänyt kuunnella. Viime aikoina häntä ei ollut kiinnostanut senkään vertaa.

Hän oli sulkeutunut omiin oloihinsa pitkäksi aikaa. Häntä ei ollut huvittanut olla muiden seurassa. Nyt hän alkoi miettiä, oliko hän lymyillyt piilossaan liiankin kauan.

Coral pudotti riipuksen sängylle ja nousi istumaan. Hän vetäisi hiuslenkit irti leteistään ja päästi hiuksensa valloilleen. Päänahassa kihelmöi hassusti, kun hän pudisteli päätään saadakseen kuusi suortuvaa takaisin yhdeksi hiusmassaksi. Näiden kolmen kuukauden aikana hänen hiuksensa olivat kasvaneet, ja otsatukka alkoi pikkuhiljaa valua silmille.

Hän heitti toisen lenkeistä peiton päälle ja nappasi sauvansa korvan takaa. "Siipiirdium lentiusa." Pitäisikö hänen palata nyt takaisin muiden seuraan piittaamatta heidän mielipiteistään?

Hiuslenkki leijaili Coralin ohjastamana pitkin ja poikin sänkyä, pylväiden ympäri ja muuallakin huoneessa. Pitäisikö kohdata ne, jotka nauravat hänelle selän takana?

Peiton ylle palattuaan lenkki alkoi kiemurrella ja ottamaan erilaisia muotoja, sydäntä, kolmiota, kuunsirppiä.

Pitäisikö myöntää heille olevansa hölmö?

Coral syöksytti lenkin toiselle puolelle makuusalia.

Ei hän pysty siihen. Hän murtuisi.

Makuusalissa oli niin hiljaista, ja Coral tunsi itsensä niin pieneksi maatessaan siinä vatsallaan jalat tyynyn päällä vain nojaten päätään käsiinsä. Hän kaivoi piirustuslehtiönsä esiin ja katseli pöllöä, jonka oli siihen viimeksi piirtänyt. Hänellä oli ollut runsaasti aikaa piirtää, mutta silti hän ei tuntenut saavansa kuvia paperille oikealla tavalla. Tämänkin valkoisen tunturipöllön silmät olivat liian suuret, siivet liian pienet ja jalat liian ruipelot.

Sivujen kahina kaikui huoneessa, kun Coral selaili kaikkia piirroksiaan takaperoisessa järjestyksessä. Jokainen niistä oli jollain tavalla epämuodostunut.

Susi ja tähtitaivas. Metsämaisema. Korppi oksalla.

Ruusu maljakossa. Aurinkoinen syyspäivä.

Ryhmäkuva, johon Coral oli aikoinaan lisännyt hänen, Alician ja Kamilan joukkoon Crystalin.

Coralin kurkkua alkoi jomottaa ja silmissä alkoi sumeta.

Odottamatta Coral kuuli makuusalin oven käyvän, jolloin hän pimensi sauvansa, pyyhkäisi silmiään ja sujautti lehtiön peiton alle. Crystal astui sisään ja käveli tavaroidensa luo. Hän kyykistyi matka-arkkunsa eteen ja avasi sen.

Coral katseli makuuasennosta ylhäältä käsin, kuinka hän otti arkustaan tumman sauvansa ja nousi seisomaan. Hän oli jo aikeissa lähteä, mutta pysähtyi kesken ajatuksen. Coralia kylmäsi, kun tämä kääntyi rauhallisesti Coraliin päin, kuiskasi "Valois" ja osoitti sauvallaan Coraliin valaisten tämän kasvot.

"Älä suotta anna minun häiritä", Coral tokaisi ja käännähti selälleen katselemaan kattoa pitäen jossain aivojensa sopukoissa vellovan tunteenpurkauksen sisällään. Crystal ei liikahtanutkaan, ei edes sammuttanut sauvansa valoa.

"Et ole ollut meidän seurassa viikkoon", Crystal sanoi hiljaisella äänellään.

Coral ei katsonut tarpeelliseksi vastata. Seurasi painostava hiljaisuus.

"Etkö tulisi oleskeluhuoneen puolelle?" Crystal ehdotti hiukan ujostellen

"Ei tee mieli."

Hiljaisuus.

"Tulisit edes alas sängyltä."

"En jaksa."

Taas hiljaisuus.

Coral kuuli, kuinka Crystal huokaisi. Katon valaistus himmeni hiukan, kun Crystal kääntyi lähteäkseen.

Miksi Coral tunsi olonsa näin kurjaksi? Miten hän oli kuulevinaan Crystalin äänessä tukahdutettua itkua? Ei hänen tarvinnut tulla alas, jos hän ei halunnut. Ei kukaan voinut pakottaa häntä tulemaan alas. Silti hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi tehnyt jotenkin väärin Crystalia ja koko porukkaa kohtaan kieltäytymällä. He olivat silti hänen ystäviään, vaikka he pitäisivätkin häntä omituisena.

Crystal kääntyi ovensuussa. "Etkö oikeasti halua tulla alas?" hän kysyi Coralilta.

Coral pysyi hiljaa, mutta tällä kertaa vain vaivoin.

"Meillä olisi pieni kisailu. Sinäkin voit tulla mukaan."

"Crystal, olenko omituinen?"

Coral hämmästyi itsekin, kuinka suoraan oli tuota kysynyt. Luultavasti myös Crystal hämmentyi, koska hän vastasi vasta pienen tauon jälkeen.

"Et sinä minun mielestäni mitenkään erityisen omituinen ole", Crystal sanoi. Hän piti pienen tauon ja lisäsi: "Et ainakaan minuun verrattuna. Minuahan pidetään todella omituisena."

Niin tietysti, Coral ajatteli, kun sinulla on mustat vaatteet ja värjätyt hiukset. Hänen vastauksensa ei tyydyttänyt.

"Niin, mutta sillä tavalla tärähtänyt?"

"Hetkinen, mitä sinulla on oikein mielessäsi?"

Crystal oli vastannut niin suoraan, että se hämmästytti Coralia. Yleensä hän oli paljon hienovaraisempi, eikä udellut niin paljoa. Tällä kertaa Coral tunsi suorastaan velvollisuudekseen vastata, minkä seurauksena hänen vastauksestaan tuli todella epämääräinen. "No kun olen vain kuullut sellaista juttua…"

"Milloin muka? Kuka sellaista on puhunut?" Crystal ei näyttänyt tietävän, miten suhtautua kuulemaansa. Aivan kuin hän ei tietäisi, mistä Coral puhui. Mutta eihän kukaan, jolla on aivot päässään, myöntäisi jollekulle suoraan puhuneensa toisesta pahaa selän takana. Coral alkoi kyllästyä tähän kaarteluun.

"Olenko tärähtänyt?" hän kysyi suoraan.

"No et", Crystal vastasi. Äänensävystä saattoi päätellä hänenkin olevan kypsä tähän sananvaihtoon. "Sinä olet kaikkea muuta kuin tärähtänyt. Olet tosi fiksu tunneilla, avulias, hyvä piirtämään ja kaikkea. Et todellakaan ole tärähtänyt."

Enää Coral ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa, tehdä tai edes ajatella. Tuollainen puhe oli Crystalin suussa todella epätavallista. Yleensähän hän ei puhunut paljoakaan, eikä ainakaan väittänyt noin tiukkaan vastaan. Mitä oikein oli meneillään? Oliko Coral ymmärtänyt jotain väärin?

"Mutta silloin, kun te juttelitte kolmistaan, silloin viikko sitten…"

"Ai mitä?" Crystal kysyi hämmentyneenä. "Mistä sinä puhut?"

"Te puhuitte jotain omituisuudesta, harhailevista katseista ja muusta."

Crystalin kulmakarvat nousivat korkeuksiin, kun Crystal käsitti, mistä Coral puhui. "Ai se keskustelu… Ei me puhuttu sinusta", hän pudisti päätään.

Eivät puhuneet hänestä? Sitenhän Coral tosiaan oli ymmärtänyt asian ihan väärin. "Kenestä sitten?" hänen oli pakko kysyä.

"Eräästä vanhemmasta korpinkynnestä", Crystal vastasi hiukan häpeillen. "Luna Lovekivasta."

Nyt Coral käsitti. Hänkin tiesi Lovekivan vaalean ja hiukan homssun tytön. Nyt kun Crystal sen sanoi, kaikki piirteet tosiaan sopivat häneen jotenkin. Tietysti Kamila oli juuri se, joka pilaili tytön kustannuksella, hän vain oli sellainen. Ja tietysti Alicia yritti pistää vastaan, toisista hyvää uskominen kuului hänen perusluonteeseensa. Crystalkin oli ollut siinä keskustelussa vain oma hiljainen, myötäilyyn taipuvainen itsensä.

"Aaivan. Nyt tajusin. Ja minä kun luulin ihan jotain muuta! Anteeksi, olin aika typerä."

"Ei se mitään", Crystal sanoi. "Inhimillinen erehdys. Olisit kuitenkin voinut sanoa jotain, etkä olisi jäänyt itseksesi mököttämään."

"Niin", Coral myönsi, "se on kyllä totta. Kyllähän minun pitäisi jo tietää, että teihin voi luottaa. Annathan anteeksi, Crystal?"

"Tietysti", Crystal hymyili ja katsoi suoraan Coraliin sinisillä silmillään. Kristallisilmillään. Toisilla silmillä maailmassa, jotka pystyivät tuomaan tälle turvallisuuden tunteen. Coral halasi häntä osittain iloisena erehdyksestään, osittain itseään häveten. Miten hän pystyikään uskomaan mitään pahaa noista viattomista silmistä?

Taas kerran Coralille nousi mieleen, kuinka ristiriitainen Crystalin ulkonäkö oli kaikkeen muuhun verrattuna. Hän muistutti tummanpuhuvuudessaan jotenkin etäisesti ja kieroutuneesti Kalkarosta, ja kuitenkin sisimmässään hänellä sykki sydän, joka oli tehty puhtaasta kullasta. Ulkoinen olemus ei todellakaan aina vastannut sisintä.

"Suostuisitko nyt tulemaan alas?" Crystal kysyi havahduttaen Coralin.

"Ai. Toki. Mielelläni", hän sai suustaan. "Minulla on joka tapauksessa anteeksipyydettävää heiltäkin."

Kaksikko saapui oleskeluhuoneen puolelle, missä Alicia ja Kamila istuskelivat ja juttelivat keskenään. Crystal istuutui alas muiden seuraan ja Coral seurasi esimerkkiä.

"Kappas, mörökölli on palannut keskuuteemme", Kamila kiusoitteli Coralia. Alicia mulkaisi Kamilaan varoittavasti.

"Joo, tässä ollaan taas", Coral tokaisi hieman lysyssä istuen. "Taidan olla teille anteeksipyynnön velkaa. Mökötin teille ihan suotta."

"Ei se mitään", Alicia vastasi ennen, kuin Kamila ehti sanoa yhtään mitään. "Jäi vain vaivaamaan, mistä sinä niin pahasti masennuit."

"Näyttää siltä, että luulin olevani Luna Lovekiva", Coral naurahti.

"Ai salakuuntelitko meitä vai?" Kamila tivasi. "Miten sinä nyt niin teit?"

"En tiedä… En todellakaan tiedä, mikä minuun meni, kun olin niin herkkänahkainen. Nolottaa, kun en sanonut teille mitään."

"Coral hei", Alicia sanoi, "sovitaanko, että jatkossa puhut meille tuollaisista asioista, ettei tulisi turhia kaunoja?"

"Ihan totta", Crystal myönsi. "Muistan vielä, mitä sanoit silloin syyskuussa juttelemisesta. Miten voisin uskoutua sinulle, jos haluan. Se toimii toisinkin päin. Sinäkin voit uskoutua minulle, jos haluat. Voit kertoa huolistasi meille kolmelle."

Coral laski katseensa. Alician ymmärsi kyllä, hehän olivat tunteneet toisensa jo jästikoulusta lähtien. Ei ollut kuitenkaan kulunut kuin muutama kuukausi hänen ja Crystalin ensitapaamisestaan, ja heistäkin oli tullut yllättäen näin läheiset. Kamilankin hän oli tuntenut vasta puolisen vuotta. Se oli omalla tavallaan upeaa, mutta samalla aika hämmentävää. Voiko niin lyhyessä ajassa tosiaan kehittyä niin vahva side, että alkaa jo oikeasti välittää toisesta ja huolestua, jos jokin on vinossa?

Kyllä voi. Coral alkoi pikkuhiljaa uskoa niin. Hän välitti Kamilasta ja Crystalista, joten miksei niin voisi olla myös toisin päin?

"No niin, se siitä", Kamila keskeytti totuttuun tapaansa tahdittomasti ja rytinällä. "Katsotaan nyt, kuka osaa parhaat temput!"

"Selvä!" Alicia lähti heti mukaan. "Saa käyttää mitä tahansa loitsuja, ja temppuun pitää sisällyttää joku itselleen kuuluva asia. Jos annetaan vaikka Coralin aloittaa. Haluatko?"

Coralin kasvoille nousi hymy ensimmäistä kertaa kokonaiseen viikkoon. "Selvä. Minä aloitan." Hän tiesi täsmälleen, minkä tempun näyttäisi, olihan hän harjoitellut sitä itsekseen jo kauan. Hän otti tähtiriipuksensa kaulastaan, asetti sen lattialle ja sanoi: "Siipiirdium lentiusa!"

Kukaan ei olisi osannut arvata niin käyvän. Niin kuitenkin kävi. Ketju ei noussutkaan ilmaan. Sen sijaan kuului pieni napsahdus, kun tähtiriipus yhtäkkiä halkesi poikkisuunnassa kahtia, aivan kuin medaljonki.

"Miten sinä tuon teit?" Kamila kysyi.

"En minä tehnytkään", Coral ihmetteli. Tähden toinen puolisko riippui kantena kiinni pohjassa vain yhden sakaran varassa, ja tähden sisäpinnoilla komeili pientä kaiverrusta. Se oli vielä ohuempaa kuin höyhenkaiverrus, ja se näytti muodostavan sanoja.

Nelikko ei osannut vähään aikaan tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa riipusta suu auki. Lopulta Coral otti sen käteensä ja rupesi tihrustamaan pientä tekstiä. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat järkytyksestä, kun hän katseli kirjoitusta.

"Tämä on…"

Kamila syöksyi katsomaan. "Mitä se on?"

Coral ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Mitä tämä tarkoitti?

"Ed-vaarin käsialaa!"

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahahaa... Mä en tiedä mikä siinä on, mutta jotenkin mä vaan tykkään kirjoittaa välillä tämmöistä hömppää.

Kiitän edelleen Pandapuffia (ent. Dark Chocolate Alchemist) kommentoimisesta. Ja tuhannet kiitokset Dimitrille, joka on myös vaivautunut kommentoimaan! Jospa te muutkin tipauttaisitte mielipiteitänne ja muuta tuonne kommenttiboksiin...

Mutta mutta... Miepä katoan taas. Nähdään! (poks)


	17. Kissa ja koira

**A/N:** Anteeksi tuhannesti, että päivittäminen kesti... Tässäpä tämä uusi luku sitten on. Vihdoin viimein. Salaisuuksien paljastuminen lähestyy.

* * *

**Luku 17: Kissa ja koira**

Pikajunassa kävi kova puheensorina. Joululomaksi kotiin palaavat nuoret juttelivat keskenään innostuneina ja kertoilivat tulevista lomasuunnitelmistaan. Vaunuosastot lähes hehkuivat lämpimästä tunnelmasta. Vähän väliä käytävään kantautui jostain naurua, joka kaikui pitkälle muiden kuultavaksi.

Yhdessä vaunuosastossa oli kuitenkin hiljaisempaa kuin muissa. Alicia istui polvet ristissä nojaten taaksepäin, Kamila röhnötti tylsistyneen näköisenä pää nojaten kyynärpään varaan, ja Crystal tuijotti jonnekin häntä vastapäätä ikkunapaikalla istuvan Coralin ylitse neutraali ilme kasvoillaan ja kädet rennosti puuskassa vatsan peittona. Vallitsi jokseenkin kiusallinen hiljaisuus.

"Me ollaan taas hiljaa…" Kamila tokaisi yksitoikkoisella äänellä. Huomautus ei kuitenkaan saanut minkäänlaista vastakaikua. Alician oli jopa saanut melkein potkia ylös sängystä, mikä ei ollut lainkaan tyypillistä. Hän oli myös ollut epätavallisen hiljaa aina Tylypahkan asemalta lähdön jälkeen.

Kamilan vieressä istuva Coral katseli mietteissään junan huurteisesta ikkunasta ulos. Joulukuisille niityille satoi lunta, ja puut kauempana olivat saaneet hennon lumihunnun päälleen. Niittymaisemia oli jatkunut jo jonkin aikaa, joten ei kestäisi enää kauaakaan, kun keskienglantilaiset niityt vaihtuisivat eteläisempiin asutusaluemaisemiin.

Kamila heilutti kättään Alician silmien edessä. Alicia kuitenkin näytti päättäneen olla ryhtymättä mukaan mihinkään apinointiin eikä reagoinut millään lailla. Käytävästä kaikui naurua, mikä kylmäsi luultavasti kaikkia neljää. Kamila huokaisi ja nojautui polviensa varaan. "Aikamoisen pähkinän kyllä sait, täytyy myöntää", hän totesi Coralille kuin puheenaihetta lennosta vaihtaen. "Miten sinä olet voinut olla niin fiksu, että olet saanut noihin juttuihin jotain järkeä?"

Alicia huokaisi kyllästyneesti. "Kyllä me joskus keksitään, mitä se tarkoittaa. Se vain vie oman aikansa." Hän tuntui piiloutuvan jälleen hiljaiseen kuoreensa sanottuaan tarpeelliseksi näkemänsä asian.

"Jos se on jonkinlainen salaviesti", ehdotti Crystal tavalliseen tapaansa hiljaisesti vilkaisten Aliciaan. Hänen katseensa ponnahti kuitenkin heti takaisin ylös, kun Alicia ei silmiään räpäyttänyt.

"Ihanaa, sitä me juuri kaivattiinkin", Kamila sanoi. "Jotain omituista koodia, jonka ratkaisemiseen tarvitaan rehtori Dumbledoren aivot…"

Coral ei kuunnellut kuin puolella korvalla. Hän mietti kaikkea, mitä oli viimeisten kuuden kuukauden, ja varsinkin viime kuun, aikana ehtinyt kokea. Jotenkin ajatus siitä, että hän oli joskus ollut vain tavallinen koulutyttö Coral Heather, tuntui niin kaukaiselta. Tuntui olevan kokonainen ihmisikä siitä, kun se tornipöllö törmäsi äänekkäästi hänen kotitalonsa oveen. Aivan kuin olisi kulunut ikuisuus siitä hetkestä, kun hän oli saanut tietää olevansa noita.

Samana kesänä Ed-vaari oli kuollut. Coral oli ikävöinyt häntä kovasti. Edille oli aina pystynyt puhumaan mistä vain, ja hänen tarinoitaan oli aina ollut kiinnostavaa kuunnella. Heillä oli ollut tapana arvuutella toisiltaan usein yksinkertaisia ja lapsellisia arvoituksia, ja aina joskus Ed oli laukaissut Coralille oikein vaikean pähkinän purtavaksi. Coralin hoksottimet olivat kuitenkin aina hyrränneet sellaista vauhtia, että yksikään arvoitus ei ollut jäänyt häneltä ratkaisematta.

Tämä kuitenkin oli vaikea jopa Ediltä. Coral ei saanut siihen järkeä, vaikka kuinka yritti. Ei saanut näemmä kukaan muukaan. Ja he olivat sentään miettineet sitä jo toista viikkoa. Siitä illasta lähtien, kun Coral oli vahingossa avannut riipuksensa.

"_Sinun Ed-vaarisi käsialaa, vai?" Kamila oli kysynyt ihmeissään. "Sen joka kuoli?"_

"_Juuri sen", Coral oli vastannut. "Täällä on joku lyhyt viesti."_

"_Näytä minullekin!"Kamila oli innostunut. Muutkin olivat kurottaneet lähemmäs katsomaan._

"_Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä", oli Alicia sanonut hämillään luettuaan kirjoituksen._

"_Se on varmaan arvoitus", Coral oli hoksannut. "Ed-vaari aina keksi niitä ajankuluksi." Hän oli yrittänyt saada riipusta takaisin kiinni, muttei onnistunut. Aivan kuin sen saranat olisivat jähmettyneet paikalleen. Enää hän ei voisi pitää riipusta kaulassaan, Coral oli ajatellut surkeana._

"Coral hei, voisitko lukea sen vielä kerran?" Alicia pyysi. Hänen hiljaisesta mutinastaan sai hädin tuskin selvää.

Coral huokaisi, kaivoi riipuksen taskustaan ja luki ties kuinka monetta kertaa:

"Pieni meren äiti ei ole saastunut, vaan on unohtanut safiirit eebenpuun alta. Sen takia koira ulvoo merelle."

Kamila pudisti päätään. "Eihän tästä tule mitään. Miten kukaan voi saada tuohon mitään järkeä?"

"Tuo on kuultu jo ihan tarpeeksi monta kertaa, Kamila", Alicia sanoi luoden Kamilaan katseen, joka tuntui sanovan "yritä olla edes minuutti hiljaa".

"Mikä tuo katse on olevinaan?" Kamila kysyi pahastuneena. "Ihan kuin haluaisit olla jossain muualla."

Alicia käänsi katseensa jokseenkin happaman oloisena ikkunaan. Coral taas nosti päänsä riipuksesta ja katseli tätä yleensä niin sopuisaa kaksikkoa typertyneenä.

"Vastaa", Kamila vaati. "Ärsytänkö muka noin paljon? Ole onnellinen, että minä olen minä enkä joku hiton Leila."

"En minä ole sinua koskaan Leilaksi väittänytkään. En tunne häntä, joten en tiedä, onko hän yhtään parempi."

Kamilan suu loksahti auki. Samoin Coralin. Jopa Crystal laajensi silmiään hämmästyksestä.

"Mitä tuo tarkoitti?" Kamila sanoi ja pudisti sen jälkeen päätään rivakasti. "En voi uskoa tätä. Sinä et voinut verrata minua pikkusiskooni."

Alicia pysyi hiljaa. Hänen pähkinänruskeat silmänsä heijastivat jäätävää kylmyyttä, kun hän jatkoi ulos ikkunasta tuijottamista. Väsymyksestä tummuneet silmänaluset ja kalvennut iho saivat hänet näyttämään pahantahtoiselta aaveelta.

Coral ei voinut uskoa silmiään ja korviaan. Alicia ei voinut olla riidoissa Kamilan kanssa. Hehän olivat olleet kuin lastentarhasta asti toisensa tunteneet ystävykset tähän asti. Mikä ihme oli voinut saada Alician noin pois tolaltaan?

Kamila nojautui eteenpäin kohti Aliciaa. "Ihan tosi. Tuo oli loukkaus."

"No sittenpähän oli."

"Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa? Et voi oikeasti olla tuollainen mököttäjä."

Alicia ei enää kestänyt enempää. "Mitä sitten, jos olen hiljaa? Ei kaikkien tarvitse olla tuollaisia hölösuita kuin sinä!"

Coraliin iski paniikki. Alicia oli huutanut. Hän oli oikeasti huutanut. Hän ei ollut ikinä aikaisemmin korottanut ääntään kenellekään Coralin kuullen. Vaunuosasto tuntui kasvavan ja pienenevän ja taas kasvavan. Vain hetki sitten kylmää hohkanneet silmät leiskuivat nyt polttavaa raivoa.

Mikä pahinta, nyt myös Kamila menetti malttinsa lopullisesti.

"Jaa olen minä hölösuu!" hän karjui. Ääni ei kuulostanut Kamilalta pätkän vertaa. Se oli aivan liian kireä ja korkea. "Älä sinä sano minua hölösuuksi, senkin ruma, räksyttävä koira!"

"Äläkä sinä sano minua koiraksi, Wolf!"

"SINÄ ET VEDÄ MINUN SUKUANI TÄHÄN! MINÄ EN OLE MIKÄÄN ULVOVA PISKI, SENKIN SALAMANISKENYT PIRULAINEN!"

"MINKÄ IHMEEN TAKIA EN SAISI VETÄÄ JOTAIN SINULLE RAKASTA MUKAAN, KUN OMAANI ON JO MUKANA?"

"JA MILLÄ TAVALLA MUKA?"

"Hei, koettakaa nyt rauhoittua!" Coral yritti rauhoitella. Vanhat ystävykset muistuttivat nyt kahta vauhkoontunutta, teräväsarvista härkää. Junan kolina muistutti tuomion kelloja, jotka ilmoittivat maailmanlopun tulleen. Rauhallinen vaunuosasto oli muuttunut veriseksi taisteluareenaksi. Molemmat olivat nousseet seisomaan ja olivat sillä rajalla, etteivät olleet vielä toistensa kurkuissa kiinni. Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan ollut kuulevinaankaan Coralin vinkumista.

"SINULLA EI VOI OLLA HAJUAKAAN SIITÄ, MILTÄ TUNTUU, KUN-"

"MITÄ HEMMETIN VÄLIÄ ON-"

"KUUNTELE, EDES KERRAN ELÄMÄSSÄSI!"

"-MILLÄÄN TUNTEELLA, ENKÄ KUUNTELE, SENKIN KARJUVA-"

"KUKA TÄÄLLÄ KARJUU?!"

"HILJAA!" Crystal kirkaisi vihaisena. Sekä Kamila että Alicia hiljenivät sekunnin murto-osassa ja nytkäyttivät päänsä äänen suuntaan silmät kauhusta laajentuneina. Kirkaisu oli ollut niin kova ja korkea, ettei kukaan olisi ikinä uskonut Crystalin suusta pääsevän mitään sen tapaistakaan. Crystalin olemus vahvisti vaikutusta entisestään. Pitkä ja hoikka keho oli kauttaaltaan jännittynyt, kädet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin, tummat hiukset olivat valahtaneet silmien eteen, ja kasvojen irvistyksen tuska tuntui muissakin sisintä raastavana.

Coral tuijotti Crystalia pelästyneenä. Hän huomasi tämän kiinni nipistetyissä silmissä kiiltävän kyyneleen. Tämä näytti jotenkin niin väkevältä ja haavoittuvaiselta samaan aikaan. Rautaiselta, mutta romahtaneelta. Kärsivältä. Coral laski käsivartensa lohduttavasti nyt väkinäisesti nykivän Crystalin olkapäille. Jokainen tämän kehon nytkähdys tuntui Coralin sydämen pohjassa pahalta.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen. Junan kolina kaikui käytävästä, ja jäinen tuuli vinkui ikkunaa vasten. Ne eivät kuitenkaan peittäneet alleen epäsäännöllisesti toistuvia nopeita henkäyksiä, jotka toivat jokainen tullessaan jotain, mikä kalvoi kaikkien rintaa.

Kamila lysähti penkille häpeillen ja vaivautuneena. Aliciakin istahti takaisin Coralin viereen yrittäen jälleen kerran lukita tunteensa sisälleen.

Coral kuitenkin ehti ensin väliin kysyen: "Mikä tuntuu?"

"Aina utelias", Alicia huokaisi käheästi kaikesta huutamisesta ja melkein vilautti väkinäisen hymyn. Kaikki jäljellä oleva väri näytti haihtuneen pois hänen kasvoiltaan. Coral ei kuitenkaan hellittänyt, vaan piti silmänsä tiiviisti Alician silmissä kokeillen samaa temppua, joka oli toiminut hänellä itsellään joka kerta. Hän ei tosin ollut ollenkaan varma, toimisiko se myös näin päin.

Luja tahto ei tällä kertaa pettänyt Coralia. Alicia huokaisi ja antoi periksi pudistaen päätään.

"Muistat varmaan eilisiltaisen."

"Muistan tietysti", Coral vastasi hämmentyneenä. "Lähdit etsimään Pikiä. Viivyit etsinnöissä aika kauan, me taidettiin lähteä jo nukkumaan, ennen kuin palasit."

Alicia nyökkäsi väkinäisesti. "Etsin sitä vaikka kuinka kauan. Kyselin vastaantulijoiltakin, mutta kukaan ei ollut nähnyt mitään kissan tapaistakaan."

Coral arvasi mielessään, mistä oli kysymys, ja kallisti päätään myötätunnosta. "Ei ole tosi… Eikö sitä löytynyt?"

"Ei, kyllä se löytyi."

"Ai?" Kamila hämmästeli. "Mitä sitten?

"Sitä sitten", Alicia kivahti, "että se Lynnbergin iljetys auttoi kiusallaan minua löytämään sen."

"Oliko sille sattunut jotain?" Crystal kysyi edelleen hiukan nykien.

Aivan kuin hän olisi nähnyt jonkin selkäpiitä karmivan näyn, Alicia vain tuijotti eteensä silmät suurina. Näytti siltä, ettei hän pystynyt sanomaan järkytykseltä mitään. Mikä voisi olla kamalampaa, Coral yritti keksiä, kuin se, ettei Piki olisi löytynyt? Eihän sellaista asiaa ole, ellei sitten…

Ymmärrys iski häneen salaman lailla, kun hän tajusi kauhukseen, mitä oli oikeasti tapahtunut. "Oliko se _kuollut_?!" hän huudahti.

"Sillä korpilla…" Alicia henkäisi edelleen tuijottaen tyhjyyteen. "Sen nokassa… oli sen _häntä_…"

"Yök…" Kamila irvisti.

Enää ei ollut Coralille mikään ihme, että Alicia oli niin kireä Kamilan kanssa. Piki oli ollut hänelle rakas. Samalla Coralin läpi kuohahti kuvotuksen aalto, joka melkein käänsi hänen vatsansa ympäri. Hän näki sieluna silmin jossain Kielletyn metsän laidalla mustan mytyn. Karvaisen ja verestä tahmean mytyn, jonka ympärillä kärpäset parveilevat. Ja se Lynnberg oli ihan kiusallaan näyttänyt sen Alicialle. Varmaan nauranut päälle.

"Voiko se ämmä olla niin iljettävä?" Kamila sanoi edelleen inhoava ilme kasvoillaan. "No, kai se sitten voi… Se ihan tosi teki sillä tavalla? Se lehmä on kuollut seuraavan kerran, kun näen sen! Se on lupaus!"

Tuo vakuuttelu oli niin odottamaton, että Alicia ja Coral tulivat vilkaisseeksi toisiaan. Coral kohotti olkapäitään huvittuneena. Alician suusta lipsahti pieni naurahdus.

"Ei tarvitse", hän totesi. "Yritän selvitä tästä ihan itse."

"Selvä", Kamila vastasi. "Mutta hei, nyt tuntuu pahalta, että huudettiin sillä tavalla. Ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sinua pirulaiseksi."

"Ei se mitään", Alicia hymyili. "Et sinäkään ole mikään koira, vaikka satutkin olemaan nimeltäsi Wolf."

Kamila naurahti. "Hei, vaikka sinäkin olet Springs, ei se tarkoita sitä, että olisit syntynyt keväällä!"

"Itse asiassa… Olen syntynyt toukokuussa."

"Siinä se!" Crystal henkäisi voitonriemuisesti. Yhtäkkiä hänen kasvonsa loistivat oivalluksen tuomasta ilosta.

Muut olivat ymmällään Crystalin äkkinäisestä hilpeydestä. "Niin mikä?" Kamila kysyi.

"Ettekö te tajunneet?" Crystal kysyi. Kun muut pudistelivat hitaasti päitään, hän selvensi: "Koira ja wolf - susi. Sen täytyy olla siitä arvoituksesta! Voitko toistaa sen vielä kerran, Coral?"

"Pieni meren äiti ei ole saastunut", Coral lateli vieläkään tajuamatta mitään, "vaan on unohtanut safiirit eebenpuun alta. Sen takia koira ulvoo merelle."

"Hetkinen, tarkoittaako tuo sitä, että joku meidän perheestä on tuossa arvoituksessa?" Kamila kysyi.

"Tietysti", Coral tajusi. "Susihan on koira! Ja ulvominen kuvaa kaipausta. Joku teidän perheestä siis kaipaa jotakin."

"Mutta mikä se meri on, jonne koira ulvoo?" Crystal pohti. "Ja minkä takia se ulvoo?"

"Ja mikä tärkeintä", Coral tajusi, "mitä kautta Ed-vaari tunsi teidän perheen?"

* * *

**A/N:** Niin, mitäpä tosiaan...

Tuli tapeltua tuon karjumiskohdan kanssa jonkun aikaa. Samoin arvoituksen. Itse asiassa olen niihin ihan kohtuutyytyväinen. Nitä mieltä te olette? Antakaa palautetta ja kertokaa! Saisitte jonkun hyvälle tuulelle. ;)

Nähdään taas (poks)


End file.
